


Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mi.

by VioMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Sirus, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Magic conection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Era obvio que al ser el niño que vivió las cosas raras le tenían que pasar a el...pero enserio no había forma de salirse de eso... al menos por esta vez? - Malfoy, dime que Hjerte no tiene nada que ver con pareja. - suplico el ojiverde





	1. Chapter 1

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

 

 

By Duo V.P.V.M.

 

 

Capítulo 1De regreso a la escuela

 

 

La noche era fría, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban a finales de Agosto. Las pequeñas ráfagas de viento pegaban en los grandes ventanales de la impresionante mansión que se levantaba orgullosa sobre el firmamento haciendo que estas retumbaran como si se fueran a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Semejantes sonidos despertarían a cualquiera, si tan solo en aquella mansión hubiera alguien dormido.

Todas las habitaciones de aquella majestuosa casona se encontraban en completa obscuridad, sin embargo una pequeña luz se escapaba de una de las paredes del comedor, iluminando la escalinata que conducía a las mazmorras.

Dentro de una de las grandes salas de piedra, la familia Malfoy discutía acaloradamente.

-No iré. Me niego

-Iras, sin discusión. No vamos a dejar que destruyas tu futuro con tu necedad- La amenaza parecía no tener efecto en el adolecente rubio, que se movía por la sala acomodando objetos a fin de hacerla más acogedora.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras padre, pero no lograras convencerme. Madre, informa a los elfos que de ahora en adelante estas serán mis habitaciones, y tomare mis alimentos aquí también.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer extremadamente paciente con años de experiencia en relaciones políticas y sociales. Acostumbrada a manipular la situación con dulces palabras. Situaciones como la presente, donde su necio hijo se negaba a asistir al colegio ese año, y donde su, igualmente necio, esposo no iba a permitir que el muchacho se saliera con la suya.

-Basta los dos- interrumpió Narcissa- Dragón, tu padre solo está preocupado por ti. Ha pasado un mes desde que recibiste tu herencia, y lo único que sabemos es que eres un Veela. No tenemos idea de que es lo que te tiene tan alterado. ¿Quisieras compartirnos algo?

El rubio adolecente, heredero del imperio Malfoy sabía lo que su madre trataba de hacer, pero las últimas semanas de secretismo lo tenían agotado, así que cedió.

-Tengo un Hjerte.

-¿Hjerte? Significa que…

\- Si padre, soy un alfa.

\- Eso es más complicado, pero aun así es bueno- dijo su madre con voz ligera, dando a notar el cariño que le tenía - ¿Quieres decirnos quien es tu Hjerte, Dragón?

El chico miro nervioso a sus progenitores antes de responder – Harry Potter.

Sabía que esas palabras podían ser su ruina, con su padre trabajando con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero decirlas en voz alta, frente a las dos personas que más quería, se sentía bien, liberador.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación.

-Lucius!!- Narcissa corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo…desmayado.

-Creo que le sentó bien la noticia- susurro Draco, desde un par de pasos.

-Ciertamente sacaste el gusto por el dramatismo de tu padre.- dijo Narcissa comprobando que su esposo se encontraba bien. – Ahora, mientras esperamos a que tu padre reaccione. ¿Quieres contarme sobre tu Hjerte?

-No hay mucho que contar, Madre. Todos saben quién es. Aunque  todo el mundo lo idolatra, es como si nadie viera como rompe todas las reglas, o sus nada buenas calificaciones. Tiene una dieta pésima ¿Has notado lo delgado y bajo qué es? Podrá ser muy valiente, pero tiene la mala costumbre de tirarse al peligro de cabeza.

Su complejo de héroe no lo deja ver que la gente lo usa. Como la Weasley, que anda tras de el a donde quiera que va, solo por su fama. Y él la deja, porque es incapaz de ver la maldad en la gente. Bueno en todos menos en mí. Para el soy casi tan malévolo como el señor tenebroso. ¿Cómo se supone que conquiste a mi Hjerte si el maldito me odia?

 

La respiración de Draco era rápida, casi frenética. Preocupada su madre decidió intervenir.

 

-Parece que sabes mucho más de él que el resto del mundo. ¿Has pensado en usar esos conocimientos a tu favor? Eres inteligente  Dragon, y un buen Slytherin. Sabrás aprovechar cada oportunidad.

 

Un quejido los interrumpió, centrando su atención en Lucius Malfoy, que intentaba ponerse de pie.

 

-Narcissa creo que es hora del almuerzo, me he desmayado por la falta de comida y tuve algunas alucinaciones.

-¿Alucinaciones?

\- El Hjerte de Draco resultaba ser Potter.

 

El incómodo silencio que lleno la habitación le produjo escalofríos.

 

-Por favor díganme que es mentira.- Suplico el patriarca.

\- Lamento informarte querido, que son cerca de las dos de la mañana, por lo que tu escusa del almuerzo es imposible. Nada de alucinaciones. El Hjerte de Draco es Potter.

\- Claro que tenía que ser Potter – gimió Lucius.

\- Bueno, una vez aclarado esto. Draco, regresa a tu cuarto a dormir. Lucius tú también, y no los quiero ver cerca de los licores. ¿Entendieron?

 

Sin más que decir Narcissa Malfoy salió de las mazmorras, dejando dos rubios confundidos y aterrorizados

 

-D&H-

 

 

Un sobresalto lo despertó, algo confundido, desorientado y  con un sentimiento extraño atrapado en el pecho.

 

Después de unos minutos en los que su corazón decidio retomar su tranquilo paso, Harry Potter salio de la alacena bajo la escalera.

Era extraño volver a ese lugar,no por que no entrara, su mal nutrición garantizaba que la alacena fuera un lugar decente para dormir después de todos esos años, si no por las razones que lo llevaron ahí.

 

Tia Margge y  su novio.

 

Aun parecía increíble que una mujer como Margge, nada agraciada y con un horrible carácter, hubiera conseguido novio.

Para todos fue una sorpresa cuando en lugar de llegar acompañada de un perro, un hombre venia con ella. Obviamente no había espacio suficiente para que ambos permaneciaeran ahí sin tener que hacer grandes movimientos. ¿Conclucion? Potter a la alacena.

Y tal vez para el novio de Margge eso era muy normal por que no hizo gesto alguno cuando lo vio acostarse en el pequeño lugar la noche anterior.

Con un suspiro se encamino a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno.

 

Media hora después tío Vernon entró en la cocina bostezando, seguido de cerca de tía Margge.

 

\- Más te vale que el desayuno este en buenas condiciones chico - Lo amenazó tío Vernon

\- Lo está  tío - Respondió el joven, sirviendo el desayuno en los cinco platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

\- Mira que has hecho un buen trabajo con el muchacho - Lo felicito tía Margge, comenzando a devorar todo lo que se encontraba en su plato. Pronto los demás ocupantes de la casa llegaron y entre gruñidos y buenos días, comenzaron a desayunar.

 

Harry veía todo desde su lugar tras la barra de la cocina. No tenía hambre gracias al pastel de la señora Weasley, así que se limitó a observar a los demás ocupantes. Su tía seguía igual de delgada que siempre y con la misma cara de caballo. Dudley había logrado un gran cambio al convertir su grasa en músculo, pero seguía siendo muy grande para verse siquiera aceptable.

 

Tanto Vernon como Margge eran idénticos, así que no había mucho que contar de ellos, pero el novio de tía Margge era otra historia.

 

Alto, con piel tostada, cabello castaño con canas dispersas que señalaban su edad, mas no restaban atractivo. Por lo tanto no encontraba razón lógica para que el hombre fuera novio de Margge.

\- Chico - Lo llamó tío Vernon - Prepara tus cosas, te vamos a dejar en la estación antes de llevar a Dudley a la escuela.

Tomando esto como su señal, Harry salio corriendo en busca de sus cosas. Era mejor no hacer enojar a sus tios que habían pasado las vacaciones de bastante buen humor.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrase en la puerta con sus cosas ya listas. Mala  suerte que fue el momento que eligio tia Margge para salir de la cocina seguida de su novio.

 

-Quitate de en medio chico. ¿Qué no vez que vamos a pasar? – dijo tia Margge mientras lo empujaba, casi tirándolo al piso.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto el novio de Margge preocupado.-si, no pasó nada.

El hombre sonrio. –Escuche que te dejaran en la estación y Margge comento que estudias en un internado.

-San Brutus

-Es una lastima, creo que tu y yo nos llevaríamos de maravilla. ¿Podrias esperar un momento? Tengo algo para ti. – Sin mas explicaciones, el hombre subio las escaleras rápidamente, esquivando a su novia, que lo observaba sorprendido.

 

 Volvió momentos después con un paquete en las manos.    

 

-Un detalle que compre, todos los demás ya tiene el suyo, solo faltabas tu.- Explico el hombre entregándole el paquete.

-Matteu querido, no tenias por que darle nada – intervino tia Margge, mientras destrozaba con la mirada al pobre chico.

\- oh pero que descortes de mi parte traer un obsequio para todos menos para el chico, además escuche que fue su cumpleaños hace poco, asi que ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

Harry miraba perplejo el paquete, no era muy grande, pero para alguien que pasó la mayor parte de su vida sin regalo alguno, era increíble.

Con dedos inseguros deshizo el papel rojo borgoña que cubria el paquete. Dentro de una caja se encontraba un fajo de hojas bellamente decoradas con colores rojos y dorados, sobres con la misma decoración y un sello de metal que tenia por símbolo una flor de liz.

 

-Es el símbolo de Florencia. Es donde compre todo, imagino que para alguien de tu edad no es algo muy útil pero pensé que te gustaría.

-No, no!! Es genial. Me encanta, muchas gracias – Lo interrumpio el moreno apenado.

-¿Enserio? Perfecto- El hombre parecía no caber en su alegría- Ahora, será mejor que sigas o te van a dejar.

 

Con esas palabras recordó a sus tios. Asintiendo tontamente, salio de la casa rumbo a la estación.

 

-D&H-

 

Humo, risas, llantos y gritos fue lo que lleno sus sentidos apenas puso un pie en la plataforma. Sintiendose seguro en aquel lugar tan familiar dejo que sus instintos tomaran control por un breve momento. 

Ligero, el aroma tan característico de su Hjerte, llego hasta el. Potter estaba en la plataforma.

\-- hijo, apresúrate -- lo llamo su madre, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sabiendo bien que sus padres no lo dejarían en paz hasta que hubiera encontrado un lugar en el tren, se dispuso a buscar un cubículo vacío.

 

-D&H-

 

Llegar temprano a la estación tenia sus ventajas, como escoger en que lugar sentarte en el tren. Por otro lado, tener que esperar horas antes de que sus amigos aparecieran era la cosa mas aburrida del mundo.

Por fuerza de la costumbre, Harry era timido. Le costaba bastante interactuar con otras personas, inclusive sus compañeros de escuela de los últimos seis años. Charlas rapidas, saludos afectuosos pero nada de profundizar, esas eras sus áreas fuertes.

Decidido a evitar silencios incomodos productos de la esperanza de que contara lo ocurrido en su verano, salió del tren para caminar por la plataforma.

 

-D&H-

 

-Peor verano de mi vida, no, peor verano de la historia de la humanidad- se quejaba Blaise Zabini desparramado en el aciento de su compartimiento.

-Tu exageración y dramatismo no tiene límites Zabini- lo regaño Malfoy, que acomodaba los baules.

-No exagero nada. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es ir  tu casa para enterarte que vas a tener citas todo el verano para escoger a tu futura esposa? ¡¡Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres!!

-El problema real es que no le has informado a tu madre eso. Si lo hubieras hecho las citas hubieran sido con atractivos magos sangre pura, en lugar de brujas- Claro que Draco tenia razón absoluta, pero Blaise no lo aceptaría jamas.

\- Te odio- susurro el moreno -¿Y si me caso contigo?

 

Draco rio abiertamente. Su amigo era la combinación perfecta entre las raíces italianas y chocolate. Con ojos color olivo, piel obscura y facciones mediterráneas. Su cabello antes corto, ahora estaba atado a una coleta.

 

-Ciertamente a tu madre le daría un gran placer la unión, lamentablemente yo tengo interés en alguien y tú tienes muy mal gusto.

-Mi gusto es impecablemente bueno- discutio Blaise.

-Difiero contigo – los interrumpio un chico de cabellos castaños, piel ligeramente tostada, alto y con ojos miel.

-Theo!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- en la cara de Blaise se formo un puchero.

-El hecho de que te gusten los pelirrojos, enojones  es lo único que necesitamos como prueba de que tenemos la razón – explico el recién llegado.

-Pero si es adorable!! Con sus pecas y el cabello y…

-Por amor al cielo cállate- suplico Draco.

-A ti lo que te molesta es que mi comadreja este todo el tiempo con Potter.

 

Ante ese comentario el compartimiento se quedo en total silencio.

 

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante locura?

-Las miradas de odio que le lanzas a Weasley cada que se acerca a Potter. – respondió sin problemas Nott.

-Son miradas de odio para los dos, no solo para Weasley. – intento convencerlos sin mucho éxito

\- Draco, Draco, Draco, me siento insultado. ¿Crees que no sabemos de tu impresionante atracción hacia Potter? – Dijo Blaise – Pasamos casi todos los días juntos, es natural que lo notáramos.

\- Eso y que eres realmente malo para esconderlo – continúo Theo

 

La cara del rubio era un poema. Entre sorprendido y molesto, Draco trato de mantener su fachada de hielo.

 

-No es nada de eso.- carraspeo

-Está bien, como tú digas. Pero creo que deberías de echar un vistazo por la ventana. Igual y te convences de dejar ir la mentira – finalizo Blaise señalando a la ventana sonriendo enigmaticamente.

 

A travez de la ventana se podia ver la plataforma llena de gente, llena de familias, de vida y en el centro, o al menos le parecia que era el centro, un chico menudo, de brillantes ojos esmeralda estaba rodeado de pelirrojos.

Queria odiarlo, detestarlo, burlarse de el y sus amigos, pero lo unico que se le ocurría eran cumplidos hacia su sonrisa. Estupidos instintos, aunque tal vez y solo tal vez no eran solo sus instintos lo que lo llevaban a pensar asi. Pero no planeaba aceptar eso ante nadie, de momento.

Regreso su atencion al ojiverde, descubriendo que el chico tenia su vista fija en el.

La esmeralda se fundio con la plata y un destello de algo que no pudo descifrar se apodero de aquellas gemas verdes.

El silvato de la locomotora interrumpio el momento, dejando una promesa silenciosa flotando entre los chicos.

 

-D&H-

 

Gracias a Merlin que encontrar a sus amigos era tan facil como divisar el grupo mas grande de pelirrojos que pudieras, sabiendo que serian los Weasley, y donde estaban los Weasley´s normalmente estaba Hermione y la orden.

 

-¡Harry por aquí!- sin contar, claro, que los gemelos solian encontrarlo antes.

\- Hey chicos. Que gusto me da verlos – saludo el moreno sonriendo de oreja a oreja por primera ves en el dia.

-Y nosotros a ti, no hemos podido mandarte informes de la tienda en todo el verano. Dumbledore fue muy estricto con el correo que te mandabamos- Explico George.

\- Está bien. Les he dicho muchas veces que no necesitan mandarme ningun informe, la mitad del tiempo no les entiendo.

 

Los gemelos, como cada vez que salia el tema, lo ignoraron.

 

-Ronie necesita tu ayuda y rapido – solto Fred, cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- aquello no sonaba nada bien.

-Nadie sabe, lleva toda la mañana blanco como papel y no habla con nadie. Mamá cree que tuvo una pesadilla, Papá cree que le cambio la voz y por eso no quiere hablar. Bill, Ginny y nosotros tenemos la teoría de que descubrió que es adoptado.

-George, Ron no es adoptado- le recordo el moreno.

-Déjanos soñar- replicaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con el, antes de que muera de los nervios y ustedes con el – dijo Harry bromeando, aun que estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Por cierto Harry …

-…Padfoot y Remus …

-…iran en el tren…

-…contigo- Eso era algo que nunca terminaria de admirar de ellos. Su habilidad para terminar la fraces del otro. No sabía si era cosa de gemelos o solo de Gred y Forge, pero era increible.

 

De repente la sensación de ser observado invadió al moreno. Sabiendo que ignorarlo no lo llevaría a nada, dio vuelta para buscar lo que producía tal sensación.

Sus ojos chocaron con dos gotas de plata, que al ser descubiertos se llenaron de sorpresa.

La plata se fundió con la esmeralda. Fue en ese momento, por un par de segundos, que solo existieron él y Malfoy. No, no Malfoy, Draco.

Y luego ese momento pasó. Con la realidad golpeándolo en la cara y un sonrojo impresionante Harry desvió la mirada.

 

-Hey compañero ¿pasa algo? – Lo llamo Ron, al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Nada, nada. ¿Y a ti? Los gemelos dicen que te comportas raro – El ojiverde solo podía estar agradecido por la distracción, aunque esto causo que Ron palideciera aún más.

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada. Los gemelos no saben de lo que hablan.- soltó de carretilla el chico.

-Ron, claramente algo te está molestando. ¿Quieres contarme en el tren? Hermione ira al vagón “de chicas” en algún momento, podemos aprovechar.

 

El menor de los Weasley asintió vagamente, regresando a su estado taciturno. Resignado, Harry tomo a su amigo y lo empujo rumbo al tren, seguidos del resto de los estudiantes.

 

-D&H-

 

-Este año será más interesante- declaro Blaise emocionado.

-No lo sé, con todo el asunto del que no debe ser nombrado puede resultar algo catastrófico. ¿Tú que piensas Draco?

\- Espero que no afecte mis estudios o padre va a enojarse.

 

Theo y Blaise se miraron en complicidad, sabiendo que los pensamientos del rubio iban camino a los estudios, decidieron intervenir.

 

-Tengo ganas de un paseo. Vamos de paseo Draco – soltó Blaise estirándose cuan largo era.

\- ¿A dónde pretendes ir de paseo? Estamos en un tren, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Podríamos visitar gente. Entretenernos. Ya sabes que los gatitos nos extrañan si no hacemos acto de presencia. – Theo sabía que con la mención de los Gryffindor el rubio se uniría a lo que fuera.

\- Suena como que iremos de paseo.

 

Y con esas palabras los tres chicos partieron en busca de su fuente de entretenimiento.

 

-D&H-

 

-Bueno chicos, Ginny, Luna y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. Volvemos en un rato. –comento Hermione mientras las otras dos asentían. Entre cuchicheos y risitas las tres salieron del compartimiento.

-Me dan miedo – susurro Neville

-Y es por eso que te gustan los chicos Nevs – respondió Seamus. Neville se volvió rojo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Es por eso que tu dejaste a Parvati? ¿Por qué le tenías miedo? – contraatacó Ron, salvando a Neville.

-¿Conoces a las gemelas? Es claro que deje a Parvati por temor a mi vida.

 

Todos rieron ante lo cierto del comentario.

 

-Dean, Nev, acompáñenme por provisiones- soltó Seamus, alegrando la vida del resto de los ocupantes con la mención de comida. Un segundo después los chicos estaban en busca del carrito de golosinas, dejando a Harry y Ron al fin solos.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te tiene tan angustiado?- pregunto el ojiverde apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? No es como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo.

-Vamos Ron.  Claramente es algo, si te está molestando.

-¡Bien! – Exclamo el pelirrojo - ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños y como recibí mi herencia mágica? Uno de los marcadores de mi herencia fue una mancha que apareció en mi estómago, o mejor dicho en mi vientre.

-Lo recuerdo, gritaste como loco cuando apareció.

-Esta mañana la mancha tomo forma. Un escudo de armas para ser exactos.

 

El silencio reino en el compartimento.

 

Era común entre magos de sangre pura, que al llegar a la mayoría de edad las cualidades mágicas de su familia se hacían presentes. Los Weasley tenían dos; Fertilidad y empatía.

Con la suerte de Ron, era casi predecible que todo iba a salir al revés.

En lugar de la flecha en la base del cuello, señalando la empatía rigiendo sobre la fertilidad, como casi todos los hombres de la familia, Ron tenía una pequeña mancha en forma de escudo en la parte baja de su vientre, como la mayoría de las mujeres Weasley.

Fertilidad sobre empatía. La mejor mezcla para crear vida en el cuerpo de uno.

 

-¿Un escudo de armas? ¿Con todos los detalles? Pero tu madre dijo que eso podía tardar años.

\- Precisamente. El escudo significa mi unión con alguien más, con quien creare mi familia. Se supone que tarde años en aparecer por que en cuanto aparece significa que estoy listo para empezar mi familia. ¡¡Pero no estoy listo!! Tengo dieciséis, no puedo casarme o tener hijos aun.

 

La respiración del chico se volvió rápida e irregular. Claramente tenía un taque de pánico y Harry no sabía cómo calmarlo. Asustado, salió del compartimento con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Lo que encontró no era la ayuda que buscaba.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy.

 

-Pero que tenemos aquí. Un par de gatitos asustados.

-Cállate Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo – soltó Harry, regresando con su amigo que luchaba por una bocanada de aire – Ron, Ron…por favor respira. Tú puedes…Demonios. ¡RON!

 

Los tres chicos miraban pasmados la escena.

 

-¡Ayúdenme! Busquen ayuda, un profesor, un prefecto...quien sea. ¡Se muere!

 

Los gritos despertaron a los Slytherin, quienes tomaron control de la situación.

Malfoy tomo a Harry, alejándolo del pelirrojo, mientras Blaise intentaba captar la atención del chico.

 

-¡¡Weasley!! – Grito Blaise – enfócate en mi voz.

-Deberías abrazarlo, para que imite tu respiración – le indico Theodore.

Sin siquiera cuestionarlo Blaise se colocó detrás de Ron, maniobrando para que la pelirroja cabeza estuviera sobre su pecho.- Weasley, sigue mi ritmo. Inhala, exhala.

Poco a poco la respiración del Gryffindor se volvió más regular. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Ron recupero su respiración normal. Fue entonces que Harry noto que se encontraba aferrado a Malfoy.

 

-amm…gracias- susurro el moreno, soltando la túnica del Slytherin- no sabía qué hacer.

-No es de sorprenderse, los Gryffindors suelen ser bastante…ingenuos – contesto Malfoy, aunque su tono era mucho menos acido que el usual.

-Y que los Slytherins se entrometan en lo que no les incumbe tampoco es novedad- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡¡Hermione!! Qué bueno que llegas, Ron tubo un ataque de pánico y no sabía que hacer – explico el moreno con un puchero.

-Ya, ya Harry. Parece ser que la intromisión de las serpientes salvó el día. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de salir del compartimento.

-¿Nos vas a correr después de que le salvamos la vida a la comadreja?- pregunto Nott asombrado.

-Sinceramente Nott, no veo por qué quieran quedarse. Ron ya está bien – señalo Hermione hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba respirando profundamente. – Y no creo que ninguno de ustedes esté interesado en tener una charla amistosa con nosotros. Ya saben, con todo eso de que son sangre pura.

-Deja de burlarte Granger. No quieres meterte con noso…

 

Nada de lo que iba a decir Draco llego a ser escuchado, gracias a la repentina sacudida del tren, que envió a todos al suelo.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé Harry, ayúdame a pararme.

-¿Harry?¿Hermione? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Zabini me está abrazando?

-Dejen de hablar tanto, hay que investigar qué fue lo que movió el tren.- Hablo Draco, interrumpiéndolos a todos.

 

Una nueva sacudida lanzo a los chicos dentro del compartimento, hechos un lio de piernas y brazos. Los gritos de cientos de estudiantes llenaron los pasillos, interrumpidos por la voz de la profesora McGonagall que se escuchaba a través de los gritos.                                                                                         

\-- “A todos los alumnos les pedimos que tomen sus pertenecías y salgan del tren, encontraran algunos aurores en las orillas de las vías, síganlos, hagan todo lo que ellos les indiquen.”

Entre golpes, arañazos y patadas los chicos lograron incorporarse.

\-- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Theo, ve  al compartimiento y saca las cosas. Si en el camino encuentras a alguien de sexto o séptimo diles que ayuden a los más chicos a salir rápido. Que olviden las restricciones de magia. Blaise tu dedícate a ayudar con la evacuación del tren-- Todos observaron boquiabiertos como Malfoy daba órdenes por doquier -- ¿Que miran? -- pregunto Malfoy al notar las miradas de los otros.

Harry fue el primero en recuperarse, recordando donde y en qué situación se encontraban.

\-- Ron ve con Zabini, Hermione busca a Ginny y Luna. Si encuentras a alguien del E.D. que ayuden con la evacuación, sin restricción de magia. Nott. Neville, Seamus y Dean no deben estar lejos, si los vez diles lo que está pasando.

-¿Tu qué harás?- pregunto Hermione aun consternada..

\-- recogeré las cosas y buscare a Remus y Snuffles.

 

Todos se dispersaron rápidamente dejando a Harry y Draco solos.

 

\-- Malfoy ¿qué haces aun aquí?

\-- ¿que parece que hago?

\-- Pues según veo, vigilándome, a menos  que tengas un plan secreto para entregarme a Voldemort. Aun que estaría muy agradecido si no lo hicieras -- bromeo el pelinegro.

\-- déjate de tonterías Potter y apresúrate, sea lo que sea que este atacando el tren, no va a esperar mucho más.

 

Ni bien había terminado de guardar los equipajes en su túnica un temblor lo hizo caer sobre los asientos.

\-- ¡¡Hay que salir de aquí ya!!-- le grito Malfoy mientras lo jalaba por la chamarra, guiándolo por el pasillo hasta la salida.

Afuera todo eran gritos y caos. Los estudiantes que salían apresurados del tren, esquivaban como podían los rayos provenientes las figuras negras.

Varios profesores habían llegado al rescate de los alumnos, guiándolos hasta el bosque donde los aurores ya los esperaban. El resto de los aurores trataba de contener a los Mortifagos.

\-- Harry!!! – Tres cabelleras rojas se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

\-- Ginny, Fred, George!! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-En cuanto empezó el ataque Dumbledore mando un mensaje a todos los miembros de la orden, nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar.- Explico Fred.

-Mama no estará feliz, pero no podíamos dejar a Roninkis, ni a Ginny solos – termino George.

-Es bueno tenerlos aquí. ¿Han visto a Ron o Hermione?

-Hermione fue al rescate de Seamus. El y Dean están protegiendo a un grupo de primero- respondió Ginny, mirando de reojo a Malfoy, que se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ellos.

-Ok, ustedes vayan hacia el bosque, ayuden como puedan. Tengo que encontrar a Remus.

-Bien. Fred y George pueden ir a ayudar, yo me quedo contigo. – Anuncio decidida la chica.

-¿Ginn?

-Alguien tiene que apoyarte, además Malfoy se ve sospechoso.

 

Draco apretó los puños. ¿Qué se pensaba la comadrejilla?

 

-Ginn, aprecio tu preocupación, pero Malfoy está ayudando. Serás más útil si vas con tus hermanos. Malfoy me cubre ¿Cierto?

-Definitivamente. Vamos Potter, tic tac- aseguro el rubio lanzándole una mirada altanera a la pelirroja. Comadrejilla 0- Malfoy 1.

\- Esta bien Harry, solo cuídate ¿Si?

-Claro- Sin previo aviso Ginny lo envolvió en un abrazo. Poco sabía el moreno de la batalla de miradas que ocurría sobre su hombro.

 

Comadrejilla 1- Malfoy 1.

 

-Maldita comadreja- susurro Draco, antes de seguir a un confundido Potter.

 

-D&H-

 

Habían recorrido gran parte del tren esquivando hechizos y lanzando los propios contra las figuras negras que seguían sobre la colina.

 

-¡Moony!- escucharon que alguien gritaba desde atrás de un montículo de rocas cercanas. Sin siquiera mirar a donde iba, Harry salió corriendo hacia el lugar seguido de cerca del rubio, que intentaba detenerlo sin mucho éxito. El moreno no escuchaba nada que no fuera el eco de aquel grito.

 

\-- Sirius!! – Lo llamo apenas diviso a su padrino, que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo inerte del licántropo -- ¡Remus! ¡Sirius! ¿Qué paso?.

\-- Un hechizo lo golpeo, estampándolo contra las piedras -- señalo el animago.

\-- ¿Potter que haces? ¿Black? -- la voz del rubio alerto a los dos morenos que voltearon con varitas en alto.

\--¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué hace mini Malfoy aquí? ¿Harry?.

\-- Ni yo mismo sé qué hace aquí.

\-- Las explicaciones para después, por ahora hay que salir de aquí- intervino el rubio, tomando a su exprofesor con intención de levantarlo.

\-- Yo lo llevo -- gruño Sirius arrebatándole a Remus.

\-- Como quieras-- repuso Malfoy quitándole importancia.

 

Harry lo miro, confundido por la reacción posesiva de su padrino.

 

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí- anuncio Sirius, cargando a Remus en brazos.

 

Los tres corrieron en dirección al bosque esquivando lo mejor que podían los hechizos de los Mortífagos, que habían dejado la colina para atacar directamente. Harry alcanzo a ver a la profesora Sprout en la orilla del bosque con algunos alumnos.

 

-Hay que ir al bosque- índico el ojiverde a los otros, que lo siguieron sin discutir.

 

Un par de metros los separaban de la orilla del bosque cuando una lluvia de maldiciones los atrapo. Tres protego evitaron cualquier daño, aunque no los libro completamente del problema.

 

\-- Sirius, adelántate con Remus -- le pidió Harry mientras e ocultaban detrás de unos árboles.

\-- No Harry, es más importante que tú salgas de aquí.

\-- has lo que dice Harry, tío. Yo me asegurare de que llegue sano y salvo a Hogwarts. -- ambos morenos quedaron pasmados ante la seguridad en las palabras del menor de los Malfoy

\-- A...Anda Sirius, ya escuchaste a Malfoy, el me cuida, ve.

 

Con un asentimiento el mayor corrió para perderse entre los árboles del bosque.

 

\-- Malfoy...Draco... ¿por qué dijiste eso?

\-- por que es la verdad

\-- ¿Pero por qué tú? ¿Por que no has ido con tus amigos? ¿Por que sigues aquí conmigo?

Draco se acercó a Harry de manera que solo unos centímetros lo separaban.

-¿Miedo Potter?- susurro el rubio.

Harry nunca lo admitiría, pero aquella respuesta le causo un escalofrió placentero. Asustado de su propia reacción, el ojiverde se alejó un poco.

-En tus sueños Malfoy- respondió a prisa – deja de jugar y ayúdame a pensar cómo salir de aquí.

\-- Vaya, vaya, mi querido sobrino decidió unirse a la causa -- soltó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ahí, de pie los esperaba Bellatrix, con su macabra sonrisa.

Ambos chicos alzaron sus varitas listos para cualquier cosa.

\-- Tía buenas noches -- saludo el rubio cortésmente sin apartar la varita de la mujer.

\-- Oh Draco querido, baja esa varita, no la necesitas

\-- Lamento declinar su ofrecimiento tía, pero prefiero mantenerla lista para cualquier cosa.

\-- Como quieras, puede que te sirva para mantener a raya al mocoso -- índico Bella señalando a Harry

\-- ¿Mantenerlo a raya? no veo por que tendría que levantar mi varita contra Potter.

\-- ¿Entonces ya está listo para transportarlo?-- rió la mujer encantada, bajo la mirada fulminante del mas chico de los Malfoy.

El intercambio sorprendió al Gryffindor. Parecía que las esperanzas puestas en el rubio se estaban desmoronando. Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente por un segundo.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia tía, desconozco de que habla, pero debo advertirle que se abstenga de cualquier plan en contra de Potter. No me  quiero ver en la necesidad de lastimarla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

\- Es necesario para dejar en claro que no permitiré ningún ataque contra mi Hjerte.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se deformo hasta transformarse en una expresión de furia, con su varita aferrada a su mano se fue sobre el chico.

-¿Hjerte? ¿Hjerte? ¡Tú maldita bestia! Tenía que haberlo imaginado, todo el orgullo por la pureza de los Malfoy, solo para cubrir que son bestias. Pero avisare a todos, el Lord se enterara de esto. – gritaba histérica la mujer, que en un ataque de rabia se había lanzado contra su sobrino, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del chico.

De repente un rayo de luz roja golpeo a la mujer que salio disparada contra un árbol. Con dificultad se levanto buscando la fuente del hechizo, soltando un grito lleno de rabia al descubrir a Harry Potter con su varita apuntándola, listo para dar el tiro de gracia.

\-- Vete de aquí Bellatrix, antes de que olvide que eres una mujer -- advirtió el moreno

\-- Me amenazas Potter? no deberías de prometer cosas de las que no eres capaz.

\-- No me tientes, soy capaz de muchas cosas con las que tu apenas sueñas.

Todo parecía algo sacado de un mundo surreal para Draco. Potter defendiéndolo de su tía.

-Ruges mucho para ser un gatito- dijo la bruja ya completamente de pie.

\-- Vete, Bella

\-- Tu no ordenas Potter -- grito Bellatrix furiosa -- CRUCIO!

El moreno se lanzo al suelo evitando el hechizo, perdiendo la varita en el proceso viéndola caer a unos metros de él.

\-- jaja te tengo Potter -- rió la Mortífaga apuntando al menor que buscaba la manera de salir de ahí vivo. Un gruñido distrajo a los dos, poniendo su atención en la figura frente a ambos.

Draco Malfoy se mantenía en pie con la mirada fija sobre ellos, su cabello rubio platinado bailaba sobre su rostro al ritmo del viento mostrando sus facciones casi animales y unos colmillos saliendo de su boca.

\-- Tú…bestia… -- tartamudeaba la mujer mirando alternativamente a los dos chicos.

Harry no entendía muy bien que pasaba, busco la mirada de Draco en busca de respuestas pero solo encontró dos gotas de plata, dos impresionantes orbes completamente plateadas.

Bellatrix retrocedió al ver el estado de su sobrino, tomando a Harry por el brazo lo coloco frente a ella.

\-- ¿Esto es lo que buscas? -- susurro con algo que le pareció miedo a Harry -- aquí lo tienes -- termino aventando al muchacho a los brazos de su sobrino.

Harry trastabillo, ante la fuerza que empleo la mujer para alejarlo de ella, no sabia que era tan fuerte. Pensó que caería pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída milagrosamente. Elevo la vista para ver el rostro de su salvador, pero el no lo miraba, mantenía su vista fija en la Mortífaga, que ya no se encontraba sola. El rubio soltó otro gruñido, aferrando mas al moreno contra si mismo.

Fenrir Greyback había entrado al claro siguiendo el rastro de Bellatrix, pero definitivamente nunca pensó encontrar semejante escena. Bellatrix retrocedía con varita en alto, Potter estaba fuertemente sujeto a otro chico, algo no parecía estar bien. Olfateo el aire en busca de la razón, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un aroma ligeramente conocido pero  a la vez completamente extraño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto casi en un susurro para no alterar más al chico.

-¡Greyback! No sé qué es, pero no es humano- murmuro alterada la mujer.

-Lo sé, será mejor que ataquemos a la vez, no estoy seguro de que tengamos otra opción.

Ambos adultos se prepararon para atacar, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos entre los árboles esperaban pacientes la hora de intervenir.

Harry advirtió el movimiento de los Mortífagos, necesitaba su varita, lamentablemente se encontraba muy lejos como para llamarla y no podía correr por que Malfoy no lo soltaba.

El agarre seguía siendo fuerte, pero sin lastimarlo. De nuevo el extraño sentimiento se hizo presente, al escuchar el corazón de Draco. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos. Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

 Vislumbro la varita de Malfoy a unos centímetros, serviría para defenderse. Miro de nuevo al rubio, seguía observando a los adultos, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos.

No pudo pensar más, pues un rayo azul se dirigía hacia ellos. El rubio ágilmente movió sus cuerpos lejos del rayo, mientras el moreno tomaba la varita del suelo y comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones por doquier. Los Mortífagos regresaron el ataque rápidamente, dándole en el brazo donde comenzó a emanar sangre a borbotones.

El olor de la sangre lleno las fosas nasales del rubio, que miro preocupado al chico entre sus brazos, llenándose de renovada furia al ver sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, se lanzo sobre los adultos separándolos de un golpe, atacando a Greyback.

Bellatrix se levanto a trompicones para atacar a su sobrino, mientras este mordía y rasguñaba cada parte del cuerpo del licántropo bajo el. Era sorprendente como un licántropo adulto estaba perdiendo la batalla contra un chico de dieciséis años. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de ayudar a Greyback un par de cuerdas se enredaron en su cuerpo, paralizándola.

-No, no. Esa pelea es de dos. Tú, por otro lado tendrás que hacerme frente si quieres salir de aquí. – Dijo el responsable de su captura, si dejarse ver por la Mortifaga.

Los aullidos adoloridos de Greyback la distrajeron. Volvió su mirada hacia donde el rubio seguía atacando sin piedad, lo que antes era un hombre.

A un par de metros de la acción Harry luchaba por controlar la sangre que emanaba de su brazo lastimado. Ocupado como estaba apenas percibió por el rabillo del ojo como una figura se le acercaba, por primera vez en su vida, rezo por que fuera Draco.

\-- Parece que no es tan grave como pensé -- dijo una voz que definitivamente no era de Malfoy pero que tampoco era de ninguno de los Mortífagos.- Pero será mejor apurarnos, no queremos que te desmalles por la pérdida de sangre ¿Cierto?

Un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Bien. Ahora, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para llamar la atención de tu compañero. No estoy seguro que le agraden los extraños.

Ante esas palabras levanto lentamente la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor, el rostro de aquel hombre que definitivamente no tenia pinta de mortífagos le sonaba pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, lo más rápido que pudo busco a Draco con la mirada.

Lo encontró unos metros mas allá sobre lo que creyó era un bulto de ropa pero un gemido lo alerto, descubriendo que era un hombre lo que se encontraba debajo del rubio.

\--¿ Qué es eso? -- pregunto en casi un susurro el moreno

\-- Eso creo que es nuestro ex honorable Fenrir Greyback o al menos lo que el chico no ha destrozado -- dijo el hombre con burla

\-- Oh por merlín -- exclamo el chico con terror mirando el bulto sangrante y gimiente. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie tambaleante.

El hombre se apresuro a detenerlo para evitar una caída.

\-- ¡¡Hey!! No hagas las cosas tan rápido -- lo regaño el mayor

\-- Tenemos que detener a Malfoy antes de que lo mate.

\--Ciertamente no creo que podamos hacer mucho por Greyback, pero que te parece llamar a ¿Malfoy? ¿Ese es su nombre? -- sugirió el hombre

El moreno lo miro incrédulo, era imposible que lo dijera realmente pero no tenía más opciones así que se dispuso a llamar al rubio.

\-- ¡¡Draco!!! - grito con voz ahogada el moreno.

Inmediatamente el joven rubio dejo al licántropo. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico que lo miraba preocupado, para pasar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndolo.

Un rugido de furia emano de su pecho lanzándose contra el hombre, que soltó rápidamente al moreno, separándose varios metros en menos de tres saltos.

No supo en que momento el rubio había avanzado hasta llegar a su lado, pero un segundo después de ver al hombre a su lado alejarse lejos de el ,sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo envolvían, pegándolo al pecho del Slytherin.

Sentía el aliento calido del rubio sobre su mejilla, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Era como una caricia que lo envolvía.

\-- Draco -- susurro el moreno

\-- Mío-- fue la rasposa respuesta seguida de unos labios húmedos sobre su cicatriz

\-- Parece que conseguimos llamar su atención -- dijo el mayor acercándose, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del Slytherin.

\-- Draco tranquilo, en un amigo. ¿Verdad? -- lo calmo Harry cuestionando al mayor.

\-- Lo soy ¿acaso no me reconoces Harry?

La luz le pego en el rostro al desconocido iluminando su ser. Sus músculos, su altura y su cabello fueron llevándolo a una rápida comprensión de la identidad del extraño.

\-- ¡¡Eres el novio de Margge!!! -- soltó de pronto el Gryffindor, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

\-- 50 puntos para Gryffindor, pero cualquier duda será mejor aclararla cuando lleguemos al castillo, a menos claro que quieras esperar a que más Mortífagos nos encuentren.

Harry negó en respuesta, sería mejor llegar rápido al castillo, ya se habían demorado mucho.

\-- ¿Cómo llegaremos? ¿Y cómo llevaremos a la loca de mi tía con nosotros? -- pregunto una voz detrás de Harry, haciendo que ambos hombres fijaran su atención en el interlocutor.

Draco Malfoy observaba al mayor con interés, con su ropa llena de barro y sangre, los largos cabellos sobre su rostro pegándose a el a causa de la sangre y el sudor.

\-- ¿Cuándo regresaste? -- pregunto el mas pequeño con genuina curiosidad. El rubio alzo la ceja al oír la pregunta.

\-- No recuerdo haberme ido Potter --respondió sarcástico el rubio

El moreno se removió molesto entre los brazos del Slytherin, el cual no parecía tener intención de soltarlo.

\-- Ya puedes soltarme Malfoy. No quiero que me llenes de sangre y entrañas -- dijo Harry sin parar a pensar lo que había dicho.

Draco Malfoy se helo ante las palabras. ¿Sangre y entrañas? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

El terror llego a él como agua helada, haciéndolo temblar.

-¿Malfoy?- lo llamo confundido.

El rubio dio un par de pasos atrás, mientras los temblores aumentaban. Intentando calmar los temblores, Harry posos sus manos sobre las del rubio, que se alejó del toque como si quemaran. Sus ojos volvían a ser lagunas plateadas y la expresión bestial había regresado.

De pronto un rugido animal exploto de la garganta del menor de los Malfoy, mientras se revolcaba en la tierra queriendo quitar cualquier rastro de sangre que tuviera sobre él.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Aquello sobrepasaba su conocimiento y el adulto que los acompañaba no parecía saber que hacer tampoco.

No supo si fue por instinto heroico o por que la sangre comenzaba a emanar libremente por las heridas del Slytherin, pero su cuerpo se precipito sobre el otro, abrazando por detrás al rubio para evitar que se continuara revolcando.

-Detente Malfoy, detente- Suplico el moreno suavemente.

-No lastimar- gruño bajito Draco, dejando su ataque contra el suelo de lado.

Definitivamente Harry no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio.

-Lo sé, lamento lo que dije antes, no era enserio. – Se disculpó. Lentamente volteo el cuerpo entre sus brazos para poder mirar al otro lado a los ojos. Las lagunas plateadas permanecieron fijas en él, dándole un escalofrió por su intensidad.- ¿Qué te parece si nos limpiamos un poco? Un aquamenti no nos caería mal.

Draco solo asintió.

\--ejem -- el carraspeo de parte del castaño, les hizo recordar que no estaban solos y que definitivamente ese no era el lugar como para ponerse a platicar.

\-- lo siento -- dijo apenado el moreno mientras todo su rostro se cubría de un ligero sonrojo, no entendía que había pasado, la mirada de Malfoy sobre la suya, la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo y esa increíble necesidad de besar esos sonrosados labios, No definitivamente algo iba mal, muy mal y sentía que esto solo era el comienzo.

\--Aquamenti- conjuro el extraño, empapando a albos chicos -Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. La mujer se las ingenió para escapar de mi hechizo y temo que siga rondando por aquí.-- anuncio el mayor con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaremos? El colegio aún está muy lejos. – quiso saber Harry

\- Podemos aparecernos a las afueras del colegio y caminar desde ahí. Yo los llevare

Ambos chicos se acercaron, tomando el brazo del hombre. Un segundo después sintieron el familiar tirón del estómago, apareciéndose lejos de ahí.

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa Mi**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 2**

El suelo bajo sus pies se sentía definitivamente bastante mejor que la molesta sensación de estar siendo tragado por la nada. Alzó la mirada acomodándose las gafas, que por el viaje, se habían desacomodado. Frente a él un par de kilómetros más allá se encontraba de pie, majestuoso, el castillo, con sus ventanas iluminadas por la luz de las miles de velas y candelabros.

-Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto -Dijo quien hasta ahora conocía como el novio de tía Margge. – En unos minutos más estaremos en la seguridad del castillo, con comida, atención médica para ustedes y con algo de suerte whiskey de fuego para mí- Recalcó el hombre mirando al rubio que seguía detrás de él.

  
Definitivamente Harry no se había detenido a observar el estado en el que su compañero se encontraba. El rostro de Malfoy mantenía la expresión seria y altanera usual, pero miles de pequeños rasguños se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una fea cortada cerca del ojo, producto de lo que parecía una de las garras de Greyback, su labio se encontraba partido, tenía un morado en uno de los pómulos. Todo su pecho estaba lleno de cortadas profundas de las cuales emanaba un poco de sangre, pero lo que definitivamente preocupó por demás al moreno, fue la clara marca de dientes que tenía en el hombro.

  
\- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy, te mordió - Exclamó asustado

 

El rubio elevó una ceja ante la exclamación, mirando el lugar que señalaba, donde efectivamente, una mordida bastante salvaje se vislumbraba.

  
\- ¡Demonios - Soltó el rubio - Ese maldito lobo arrancó una parte de mi camisa, ahora no podré usarla. Era nueva – Soltó Draco con cara de disgusto  
\- Debería preocuparte más la mordida y no tu camisa Malfoy -Lo regañó Harry  
\- ¿Por qué debería de apurarme más una inútil mordida Potter? -   
\- ¡Porque Greyback es un hombre lobo- Señaló el joven- la mordida es irreversible.  
\-  Eso ya lo sé - Dijo aun sin comprender el alterado comportamiento.

-¿No te preocupa en lo absoluto?-   
\- La verdad no, sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar Potter-

  
Un resoplido escapó de sus labios, mientras furioso se daba por vencido - Cosa tuya entonces Malfoy, no debí preocuparme por una serpiente – Frustrado el Gryffindor comenzó a andar rumbo al castillo.  
\- ¡Espera Potter ¿A quién llamaste serpiente? ¡No eres más que un simple gato - Gritó Malfoy a la vez que corría para alcanzar al denominado felino.  
Harry se detuvo para enfrentar a su Némesis - A ti, víbora ponzoñosa. Y no me llames  _gato,_ en todo caso León, no gato-

-Yo te llamó como se me antoja cara-rajada- Volvió a insultar el menor de los Malfoy, siguiendo la discusión que hace minutos desarrollaban.

El castaño veía la escena divertido, No dejaba de pensar que ese año iba a hacer muy interesante y por suerte él tenía boletos de primera fila para ver todo el espectáculo.

Riendo ante sus pensamientos avanzó sobre el empedrado camino que lo llevaría hacia las puertas del colegio. Mientras, detrás de él, dos adolescentes seguían discutiendo.

  
-D&H-

 

Era la décima vez que iba a preguntar si había noticias de los chicos. La espera estaba poniendo de los nervios a todos los habitantes del castillo. McGonagall  no dejaba de pasearse por el Gran comedor dando órdenes, aun después de que todo estuviera bien organizado. Padfoot roía una pata de madera después haber sido pisado por medio mundo y confinado debajo de una de las mesas para evitar estorbar. Y Remus, pues el caminaba de ida y vuelta cada cierto tiempo buscando información de los alumnos faltantes.

La voz del auror le llegó lejana, no entendía que le decía pero, por su cara supo que todavía faltaba alguien.

  
Comenzó el regreso al castillo, mientras se recriminaba por dejarse confiar en medio de la pelea. Si se hubiera fijado que el mortífago había lanzado el hechizo no habría quedado inconsciente. Era su culpa que su cachorro y Malfoy quedaran solos.

  
Sus cavilaciones se vieron violentamente interrumpidas por un grito. Grito que no le gustó nada.

Regresó sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, su respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, mientras lograba divisar un grupo pequeño de gente alrededor de algo o alguien.

\- Por favor que estén bien, por favor que estén bien - Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras, desesperado, se abría camino entre las personas ahí reunidas.

 

La imagen frente a él lo dejo perplejo.

Harry Potter permanecía entre los brazos de un chico rubio que reconoció como Draco Malfoy, el cual gruñía como si de un animal se tratase, y ahora que el licántropo lo pensaba, había cierto aroma en el aire que indicaba la presencia de otra creatura más. Su lobo interno gruño ante tal idea.

\- ¡Harry! - Exclamó aliviado, haciendo que el muchacho dejara de lado el infructuoso intento de tranquilizar al rubio.

\- Moony - soltó alegre, librándose de los brazos del rubio corriendo a abrazar al licántropo.  
-Por Merlín, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de que estés bien. Casi me muero cuando me entere de que Padfoot te había dejado en el bosque solo -Decía el castaño mientras estrangulaba al moreno  
\- Moony, no respiro - Susurro entrecortadamente el más chico riendo ante la preocupación del mayor - Y no estaba solo, Malfoy estaba conmigo - Terminó después de ser soltado por el merodeador, mientras señalaba al rubio que los miraba gruñendo y mostrando los dientes.

  
Fue en es ese momento que lo notó, el olor que desprendía el chico no era humano. Al mirar las profundas lagunas plateadas ensombrecidas por la ira y los celos, lo supo, la verdadera naturaleza del Slytherin.

 

\- Es un veela – Advirtió el licántropo.

  
Harry, que no entendía las implicaciones de las palabras de su antiguo profesor, miro a Malfoy con interés. Definitivamente era muy guapo, atrayente, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, todo él era perfecto. No era raro que Remus pensara que era un veela, de hecho el mismo se había planteado la posibilidad hacia un par de años durante los mundiales, al ver a las veelas del equipo de Bulgaria.

  
Su mirada y la del rubio de encontraron, plata llamando a la esmeralda.

  
Remus seguía atento a cualquier movimiento del más pequeño de los Malfoy, si el chico era un veela su reacción podía volverse peligrosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó como alguien se movía hacia el rubio, disparando sus alarmas. Alargo el brazo para evitar que quien fuera no avanzara más, pero sus cálculos fallaron y la persona escapo de su agarre.

Fueron pocos segundos en los que su mente dejo de razonar, en los que solo fue un espectador de aquella increíble escena; Harry Potter caminaba lentamente hacia Draco Malfoy mientras el rubio extendía los brazos dándole la bienvenida.

  
En ese momento volvió a la realidad y con desesperación corrió hacia el moreno sin importarle que el veela lo viera como una amenaza.

 

\- Harry aléjate de el - Grito a todo pulmón el castaño, pero ya era muy tarde, el más pequeño se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los brazos protectores del veela.  
\- Draco- Susurro el moreno colocando su mano en el rostro de alabastro  
\- Harry - Respondió de igual manera el Slytherin mirando con adoración el ser entre sus brazos

  
El silencio reino por largos minutos, entre aurores sorprendidos, profesores confundidos o preocupados, y una pareja que se miraba con algo muy parecido al cariño. Pero definitivamente nadie se esperaba lo que seguía.

  
Los reflejos del buscador más joven de Hogwarts se mostraron en su más gran de esplendor al tomar por sorpresa la oreja de su rubio compañero y jalando de ella de manera que el más alto estuvo a la altura del Gryffindor.

 

\- Ya regresaste Malfoy? ¿o tengo que arrancarte la oreja para que te comportes como una persona normal y decente? -Soltó Harry dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes.

\- Ahhh... Suéltame Potter, me lastimas - Se quejaba Malfoy, regresando a su estado normal.  
-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de montar todo este espectáculo -Reclamo el Gryffindor

\- Eh...Harry, creo que sería bueno dejar las quejas para cuando estemos en el castillo - Intervino por primera vez Matteu, que esperaba junto al resto de los presentes.

  
Harry lo miro, asintiendo soltó a Malfoy, comenzando su camino hacia el castillo seguido de cerca de Remus, que intentaba sacarle una explicación de aquel evento.

  
\- Vas a tener que trabajar si quieres ganártelo - Susurro Matteu sabiendo que era escuchado perfectamente por el rubio.

  
A lo lejos un Auror dio el anuncio. No faltaba ningún alumno.

 

 

-D&H-

El castillo se encontraba hundido en un estado de alarma y caos, con el alboroto de los alumnos, los profesores corriendo por los pasillos, y algunos aurores que vigilaban los terrenos del colegio.

 

Fue uno de esos aurores quien alerto a todos sobre el arribo de los últimos dos alumnos.

El director, algunos profesores, alumnos y un perro salieron en estampida hacia las puertas del lugar.  


Su mirada se paseó por toda la explanada del castillo, divisando cuatro figuras que se acercaban rápidamente. Sin esperar a nadie, el perro corrió a su encuentro.

 

\- Snuffles - Grito el chico sintiendo como las grandes patas del perro lo aventaban a la tierra pero el golpe nunca llego, en su lugar apareció un suave agarre, sosteniéndolo.

 

Ya sabía quién era el responsable de que estuviera levemente inclinado con el perro negro lamiéndole la cara entera sin caerse, pero decidió minimizar su importancia y sintiéndose demasiado feliz de ver a su padrino.

  
\- Snuffles deja en paz a Harry - Lo regaño Remus sin dejar de mirar al chico rubio que sostenía por la espada a su cachorro.

  
El perro ladro contento olisqueando el aire alrededor del niño que vivió, notando al instante el olor a sangre que emanaba de su ahijado,  tomo la manga de su túnica y jalo de el rumbo a la enfermería, seguido rápidamente del menor de los Malfoy.

 

-D&H-

  
Madame Pomfrey estaba lista para cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver durante la guerra, todo, excepto la escena delante de ella; Draco Malfoy gruñéndole al temido Sirius Black, que también gruñía, mientras Harry Potter sentado en una cama miraba aburrido a ambos hombres.

  
\- Alguno de ustedes me haría el favor de explicar que está pasando. - Pidió la enfermera llamando la atención de los tres ocupantes del lugar.

  
El moreno menor sonrió al ver la expresión severa de la enfermera, definitivamente tanto Malfoy como Sirius tendrían problemas.

  
-Venimos a que curara nuestras heridas - Respondió sereno el ojiverde.

  
La enfermera sonrió al muchacho, mientras revisaba los daños. Pronto su brazo ya no sangraba y los muchos moretones de su cuerpo desaparecían gracias a las pociones de la enfermera.

  
\- Con esto será suficiente, pero no podrá salir de aquí por lo que resta de la noche y mañana lo evaluare para ver si puede retirarse- Índico la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias por atenderlo Poppy -Dijo Sirius sonriente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del moreno menor. Un gruñido por parte del rubio llamo la atención de la mujer, que reparo en la extraña presencia del rubio.

-Señor Malfoy, podría subir a la cama para poder curarlo -Pidió la enfermera, siendo completamente ignorada por el chico en cuestión- Señor Malfoy??

  
\- Draco, sube a la cama para que te revisen la mordida - Ordeno el Gryffindor seriamente al chico frente a él. El rubio solo asintió haciendo caso sin mayor problema.

  
Sirius  los observaba, intrigado por la manera en la que Malfoy respondía a la presencia de su cachorro.

 

-Malfoy, aclárame una cosa. ¿Por qué te quedaste a ayudar? ¿Por qué no huiste como el resto de los Slytherin?

 

Draco lo miro sorprendido e indignado por las preguntas.

 

-Primero quiero aclarar que mis amigos no huyeron. Yo les pedí que fueran a ayudar  a los alumnos más jóvenes. En cuanto a Potter, eso es un poco más complicado.

 

-Explicaciones por favor. Si no fuera mucha molestia- Mascullo Sirius.

\- Soy un Veela, bueno 90% Veela. Hace tres meses recibí mi herencia - Soltó sin preámbulos el rubio.

 

Harry se tensó ante la sorpresiva respuesta, definitivamente esto se iba poniendo cada vez peor. No era tonto, sabía sumar perfectamente y el hecho de que Malfoy no lo dejara solo ni a sol ni a sombra tenía que ver con su herencia.

  
\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Me crees estúpido? No hay manera de que un Malfoy, mucho menos uno con sangre Black sea una creatura. Ningún Black a tenida relación con creaturas mágicas, créeme. Incesto, sí. Relaciones con creaturas, no.

-Puede que los Malfoy ocultaran cierta parte de su  herencia- susurro Draco algo incómodo –  El punto es que soy un Veela dominante, al 90%.

-Y tu cuento se vuelve aún más increíble.  No ha existido de un Veela dominante en quinientos años. La posibilidad de que un mago como tu fuera un Veela dominante es de .0001%-  Era claro que el último de los Black sabia de lo que hablaba – Tal vez quieras agregarle a tu cuento princesas atrapadas en  torres, podría ser más creíble.

-Soy un veela dominante, lo quieras creer o no.

-Digamos que te creo. ¿Dónde está tu Hjerte? Todos los seres de cualquier especie saben quién es su Hjerte apenas y reciben su herencia. Si eres lo que dices responde.- exigió Sirius.

  
El rubio solo se removió incomodo, desviando su atención por un segundo a la cama de enfrente.

  
Harry subió la mirada al notar el silencio. Por Merlín que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Solo a él le podían pasar ese tipo de cosas.

  
\- Malfoy, dime que Hjerte no tiene nada que ver con pareja - Suplico el ojiverde.

Con un suspiro pesado el Slytherin respondió – No exactamente, pero lo más normal es que termine siendo el caso. Un Hjerte es algo valioso que tiene que ser protegido.

 

\- Por Merlín, esto solo me pasa a mí - Lloriqueo el moreno ocultando su rostro con las manos.  
\- Disculpen pero no entiendo – Dijo Sirius algo confundido  
\- Vamos Siri es más que obvio, el Hjerte de Malfoy soy yo - Bufo el Gryffindor algo molesto.  
\- ¿¡QUE!?-

-Es bastante fácil de notar, si apenas me he separado de Potter desde que llegamos- bufo el rubio. Black sí que era lento.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

\- Sirius te sugiero que te pongas a cavilar en otra parte y me dejes revisar al señor Malfoy- Dijo la enfermera moviendo al hombre mientras colocaba un carrito repleto de material para curar las heridas del rubio- Señor Malfoy estese quieto. Potter será mejor que se recueste, la poción regeneradora que le di tardara en hacer efecto.

 

Aturdido como estaba, Harry hizo caso y se tumbó en la cama.

 

_“Draco Malfoy es un Veela… y yo soy su Hjerte”_

 

La idea le parecía descabellada, y aun así tenía sentido. Malfoy si parecía un Veela, se comportaba como Veela, altanero y todo poderoso, justo como las Veelas de Bulgaria. La única diferencia era que su aura, su presencia denotaba poder y fuerza, a diferencia de las otras veelas que emitían un sentimiento mas pacifico, sumiso por así decirlo.

 

_“Solamente me puede estar pasando a mí”_

 

De repente una duda lo asalto.

 

-Malfoy ¿desde cuándo?- Pregunto posando su mirada en las orbes plateadas  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que soy tu jererte o como quiera que se diga?

  
El rubio reflexiono un poco, desde el momento que había recibido su herencia lo supo. Ni bien había despertado el día de su cumpleaños lo primero que imagino era el rostro sonriente del moreno. De hecho le tomo todo su autocontrol y orgullo para evitar que saliera en busca del Gryffindor.

  
-Creo que algo así como dos meses - Respondió por fin el Veela- Y créeme que casi me da un infarto cuando entendí el porqué de mis increíbles ganas de salir a buscarte- Se burló cerrando los ojos mientras la enfermera le quitaba la playera en busca de más heridas.

  
El - niño-que-vivó permaneció con la mirada en el níveo torso, que ahora estaba lleno de marcas, rasguños, moretones y pequeñas cortadas, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue la mordida que decoraba su hombro. Antes había notado que la herida era profunda pero nunca imagino que tanto.

 

\- Dioses, ¿a qué osos salvaje se puso a molestar par que le dejara semejante mordida? -- Pregunto más molesta la enfermera que preocupada.

-No fue un oso Madame, de hecho fue un lobo- La corrigió Draco.

-Hombre lobo, lo que mordió a Dra...Malfoy fue Fenrir Greyback -Aclaro el moreno.

 

Se sentía culpable del inminente cambio que tendría que pasar el rubio. Era por protegerlo que había sido mordido. Con tristeza centro su atención en el Slytherin. No podía hacer nada para evitar aquello, pero al menos podía hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

 

La enfermera termino de limpiar y suturar la herida, dejando en su lugar un vendaje. Se lavó las manos y giro para hablar con los jóvenes. Harry presintió que ese era el momento en que la mujer explicaría los cambios que sufriría el chico, sus nervios pudieron más y por instinto tomo la mano del rubio que lo miro extrañado por la acción, el solo sonrió en respuesta infundiéndole ánimos.

  
\- Eh cerrado y curado todas sus heridas señor Malfoy, pero lamento informarle -La mano de Harry apretó con más fuerza -Que no podrá jugar Quidditch hasta dentro de dos meses si quiere que su hombro quede como nuevo.  
-Eh??-La cara del Gryffindor era un poema, mientras Draco se limitaba a asentir ante las instrucciones de la enfermera.  
-Gracias por todo Madame

-E... Esperen...¿Que paso con la mordida? fue un hombre lobo, se supone que tendría que advertirle sobre las transformaciones y ese tipo de cosas -Soltó el moreno contrariado.  
-No hay necesidad de eso, señor Potter - Aclaro la mujer.  
\- Como que no hay necesidad, no existe cura para la mordida de un hombre lobo y usted dice que no hay necesidad de explicar nada, además que Malfoy no parece asustado ni nada ¿qué demonios está pasando?  
\- Señor Malfoy le recomiendo que le explique al señor Potter todo respecto a su condición, los dejare solos pero recuerden tomar las pociones que están al lado de sus camas en una hora.-Y sin mayor explicación Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación dejando a un Gryffindor atónito, un Merodeador con dudas, y a un Slytherin que tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

 

-D&H-

  
Llevaban más de 30 minutos fuera de la enfermería paseándose como leones enjaulados en la espera de información acerca del estado de salud de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de la misma.

  
\- ¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?- Pregunto Lucius Malfoy fuera de sus cabales.

  
\- Tranquilízate Lucius, si Black no ha salido es por alguna razón.- Lo regaño el pocionista.

  
Lucius Malfoy lo miro con enojo por su falta de preocupación, pero se topó con dos obsidianas nubladas por la preocupación. El rubio se limitó a colocarse a su lado, permitiendo así que el moreno lo tomara como punto de apoyo.

  
-Gracias- Susurro Severus con una delgada mueca en forma de sonrisa

  
La puerta dio un pequeño chasquido y por ella apareció Sirius Black. Su rostro era todo un poema entre felicidad y preocupación.

  
\- Black ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?? Responde Black - Comenzó Severus con su interrogatorio tomando al ex convicto por el cuello zarandeándolo con desesperación.

  
-Sev, tranquilízate y déjalo responder - Pidió Lucius alejando las manos del pocionista del cuello del moreno.

  
\- Siri ¿Podrías decirnos como están Draco y Harry?- Pregunto Remus un poco más tranquilo

El ex Gryffindor los miro como alucinado, las palabras antes escuchadas lo habían dejado en cero.

  
_\------------ Flash Back-----------_

  
  
Draco Malfoy miraba a los morenos, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

 

-Primero que nada soy una creatura mágica casi en su totalidad, es por eso que la mordida no me afecto. No puedo ser una creatura y transformarme en otra. Solo puedo ser uno ¿Satisfecho?

 

Harry asintió rápidamente, maldiciendo el no haber pensado en eso antes.

 

-En cuanto a la rareza de los Veelas dominantes. La explicación más simple es que solo los descendientes de los veela originales, los primeros en existir, algo asi como la realeza, pueden llegar a ser dominantes. Algunas Veelas fueron creadas por la magia y otras simplemente se convirtieron en casi Veelas con ayuda de rituales obscuros.

 

Los Veelas “Reales” no interactuaban mucho con otras creaturas temiendo  ser atacados o secuestrados, por lo cual no existen muchos descendientes de los mismos.

 

La rama Francesa de los Malfoy solía tener un bosque lleno de creaturas mágicas dentro de sus tierras. De ahí su relación con las Veelas “Reales”.

 

Ahora, los Veelas dominantes, alfas o como quieran llamarlos, son básicamente líderes. Actualmente hay solo conozco de la existencia de dos en Europa occidental y el Reino Unido: El líder Francés y yo.

 

Nadie sabe muy bien por que nace un dominante, lo único seguro es que están destinados a guiar a las creaturas mágicas de alguna manera. Por lo tanto nuestras habilidades son un poco diferentes a las de un Veela normal.

En lugar de transformarnos en pájaros podemos crecer alas, garras y colmillos. Nuestra fuerza se incrementa a niveles increíbles. Somos inmunes a casi todos los venenos, y tenemos gran resistencia mágica. Se podría decir que somos invencibles.-

 

Harry escuchaba atónito la explicación, maravillado y asustado del rubio. Un ser así, con o sin Voldemort, podía ser la condena del mundo mágico. Aun que parecía que el Slytherin aún no controlaba del todo bien sus nuevas habilidades, no dudaba en que lo lograría en poco tiempo.

 

Satisfecho por la explicación de Malfoy, solo faltaba aclarar una duda.

 

-¿Qué es, exactamente un Hjerte? – Pregunto algo temeroso el ojiverde.

 

-Siendo muy literales, el corazón de las creaturas. – Respondió Draco – La explicación más exacta es un poco más compleja. Verán, todo ser tiene una parte lógica y una emocional. Las creaturas mágicas, dada su conexión más cercana al mundo natural, tienen una parte “humana” y una “animal”. Instinto y raciocinio.

 

Según las leyendas los Hjerte son productos de la magia, que al ver como las creaturas mágicas se volvían seres únicamente guiados por el instinto, doto de la habilidad para balancearlos a algunos seres mágicos.

La realidad es que los Hjerte cuentan con habilidades únicas, que los ayudan a balancear a las creaturas mágicas.

 

-Algo así como almas gemelas ¿cierto? – soltó Sirius anonadado.

-Sí y no. El Hjerte mantiene a las creaturas mágicas conectadas con su humanidad, por lo tanto las creaturas suelen proteger esa humanidad, creando un lazo entre ellos que usualmente deriva en una relación más profunda. Cuando una creatura mágica alcanza su mayoría de edad, sus sentidos le indican al Hjerte que tenga más compatibilidad con ellos. Mágicamente hablando.

Como dijo Black, todos las creaturas mágicas saben quién podría ser su Hjerte, aunque no todos deciden aceptarlo, llegando a viajar por el mundo en busca de “mejores” Hjerte para balancearlos.

Es por eso que alguien como Potter es tan valioso, para mi o para cualquier creatura, el poder que tiene es increible.

 

  
-Genial, simplemente genial.- Susurro Harry – No solo tengo un Loco maniático queriendo matarme, sino además una horda de creaturas que quieren aparearse conmigo.

 

\- Potter, no somos animales. No se trata de aparearse, la idea es alcanzar nuestro mayor potencial, tener control de nuestras habilidades y de nosotros mismos. Sin control somos peligrosos. Sin control el ministerio nos caza. ¿Capicci?- bufo Malfoy.

-¿Control? ¿Te parecía que estabas controlado cuando atacaste a Bellatrix y Greyback cual animal, solo porque me tocaron? ¿O cuando le gruñes a quien se me acerca?

\- Como dije antes, eres valioso. Asegurarme de que vivas es mi prioridad. Y recuerda que mi herencia se manifestó apenas hace dos meses. ¿Qué esperabas? Por muy bueno que sea, mi control no es el mejor. Súmale que por cinco años lo único que hemos hecho es lanzarnos maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Cualquier persona encontraría difícil de mantenerse cuerdo dadas las circunstancias.

 

_¿Por qué siempre yo?_

-Bien – exclamo Harry - ¿Qué necesitas para controlarte mejor? – Se arrepentiría de esas palabras, lo sabía, porque siempre terminaba metido en problemas por querer salvar a todos.

-Déjame estar cerca de ti.- Respondió rápidamente Draco.- No digo que seamos los mejores amigos, ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero conocerte mejor. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a ser quien debo ser, a ser la mejor versión de mí.

 

Aquella declaración dejo sin palabras al Gryffindor. Nunca había escuchado tanta sinceridad de los labios de su némesis. Algo cálido se instaló dentro de él, haciéndolo asentir sin pensarlo mucho.

 

-Un segundo – Intervino Sirius, que había sido testigo silencioso de todo el intercambio. – Solo para dejar bien clara la situación. Tú eres un Veela Alfa. Eres casi indestructible y tu único punto “débil” por así decirlo  ¿Es mi cachorro?

-Exacto

 

El rostro del mayor se volvió un poema y paso de un atractivo bronceado a un muy preocupante color gris.

  
\- ¿Paddy, estas bien? -Pregunto el ojiverde preocupado por su padrino que realmente parecía a un paso del colapso.  
\- Necesito a Moony - Fue todo lo que dijo el ex convicto antes de arrastrar todo su cuerpo fuera de la enfermería.

  
__  
\----------Fin del Flash back-------------  
  


Su mirada vago por entre los presente buscando un par de ojos miel, encontrándolos frente a él con la expectación grabada en ellos.

 

\- ¿Paddy, estas seguro de todo lo que nos dijiste?- El moreno solo asintió lentamente aun con la mirada clavada en los orbes miel.  
\- Ya sabía yo que nada bueno iba a pasar este año -Soltó Lucius acongojado, recargándose en la pared detrás de él.

  
El pocionista soltó un suspiro, ya se esperaba algo como eso pero había rogado por que no fuera cierto lo dicho por Black. Solo suplicaba a los dioses que su ahijado fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo lo que se le vendría al emparejarse con el niño que vivió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CONTINUARA- 
> 
> ¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Regular?...deja tus comentarios, kudos o lechuzas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mi**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

 

**Capítulo 3**

 

 

 

La descripción de su estado de ánimo en ese momento no podía ser resumido como un simple enojo. No, definitivamente era peor, estaba _Celoso_ , echaba humo por las orejas y no había duda de que descuartizaría a Roger Davies en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Tanta era su rabia que no escuchó que lo llamaban.

 

Subió las escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la torre de astronomía lo más rápido que pudo. No fue hasta que un hechizo _Zancadilla_ lo alcanzo, tirándolo contra los escalones, que se dio cuenta que lo seguían.

 

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces Weasley!?- Gritó fúrico el moreno.

 

–Te he estado gritando desde el Gran Comedor y no me hacías caso, así que pensé en lanzarte algo, pero solo tenía mi...varita - Explicó sonrojándose hasta las orejas al escuchar los estúpido que había sonado.

 

Al ver el sonrojo apenado del chico, Blaise se apiado de él y su furia remitió un tanto.

 

\- ¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Quería agradecerte. Con todo el ajetreo no pude hacerlo antes. Gracias por ayudarme con los mortifagos. –

-No fue nada-

\- Para mí fue mucho. Pudiste dejarme ahí, solo, peleando por mi vida y nadie hubiera dicho nada. Un Weasley más o un Weasley menos, no hace mucha diferencia.

 

Blaise Zabini por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a la altanería de los Slytherins, sus mil mascaras para evitar mostrar sus debilidades. Que alguien aceptara abiertamente insignificante de su existencia era algo nuevo. Y perturbador.

 

\- No podía dejarte ahí tirado - Respondió fríamente, viendo como la mirada zafiro se ensombrecía levemente.

 

Por un segundo eso fue todo. Ronald le había dado las gracias y ya. Podía seguir con su vida, sin pensar más en eso, pero una parte de él, que sonaba mucho como su madre, le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Eso es todo?

 

Tan obsesionado como estaba con el pelirrojo y ¿eso era todo?

 

No, el era un Slytherin. Era astuto y sabia aprovechar las oportunidades. Esta era la mejor oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo.

 

Animado por sus pensamientos, el moreno corrió tras el pelirrojo.

 

-Weasley!- grito. El aludido se giró a enfrentarlo al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Zabini? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Te salve la vida- soltó Blaise

-Lo sé, te agradecí por eso. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- acordó Ron, bastante confundido por las palabras del Slytherin.

-Estoy bien, recuerdo todo con claridad, solo estoy aclarando un punto. – Aseguro Blaise cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.- Te salve la vida, y como mago de sangre pura que eres, tienes una deuda de sangre conmigo.

 

Muy orgulloso de sí mismo Blaise Zabini observo como la cara del pelirrojo iba cambiando de color hasta volverse tan roja como su cabello.

 

-¿¡QUE!? – Grito el león – ¡Tu, maldita serpiente! Solo buscas una manera de aprovecharte de los demás.

-Exactamente mí querida comadreja. Se llama astucia, algo que los leones parecen no conocer. Ahora, pelirrojo, te diré las reglas que seguiremos para pagar tu deuda. – El moreno sonrió de lado – Durante los siguientes meses pasaras al menos una hora conmigo. Ya sea en los jardines o en la biblioteca.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Pagar una deuda de sangre con mi presencia? ¿Es alguna manera de humillarme?

 

Ante las palabras del chico la sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

 

-Claramente sabes que no será todo, pero en general si, con eso pagaras la deuda de sangre.

-Bien. ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca a su alteza o puedo retirarme a descansar?

-Solo una cosa más Weasley- dijo Blaise acercándose a Ron – Mantente alejado de Roger Davies. Puede que el llegara en el último momento en tu auxilio, pero fui yo quien ahuyento a los Mortifagos primero. No te quiero a menos de un metro de él.

 

Y sin más Blaise Zabini regreso a las mazmorras complacido consigo mismo.

 

 

-D&H-

 

 

En la enfermería las cosas no eran menos confusas y complicadas.

 

 Una vez que pudieron entrar, Lucius Malfoy se encargó de regañar a su hijo por imprudente, mientras Severus Snape se contenía de maldecirlo por descubrir su lealtad a Bellatrix.

 

Remus Lupin cantaba bajito una canción mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry que permanecía recostado sobre sus piernas, intentando que los movimientos frenéticos de Sirius, que daba vueltas como león enjaulado, no lo marearan.

 

-Sirius deja de dar vueltas - Suplicó el menor - Mareas

 

\- Estoy intentando pensar cómo salir de este lío. ¡Así que déjame en paz! - Gruñó el hombre

 

\- ¡No le hables así a Harry! nada de lo que pasa es su culpa, así que contrólate Sirius - Lo regañó el lobo al  sentir como el menor se encogía ante el grito de su padrino.

-Yo le hablo como quiero. Y sí, si tiene la culpa, bien podría haber mandado a la serpiente rubia bien lejos, ¡pero no!, tenía que aceptar su ayuda- Dijo con ironía- ¡Y ahora Malfoy cree que es de su propiedad! -Terminó de gritar aún más exaltado que en principio.

 

El aludido solo cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando no mostrar cuanto le afectaban los gritos de su padrino.

 

Un rugido encolerizado interrumpió el discurso del ex Gryffindor, a la vez que un manchón plateado se movía a velocidad asombrosa contra Padfood.

 

\- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Black, porque no lo repetiré- Dijo en un audible susurro- Si no dejas de decir toda esa basura que está lastimando a mi Hjerte, te cortaré la lengua en pedacitos y te la haré comer como comida para perro - Todo explicado de la misma manera, un susurro amenazante escuchado por todos.

 

 

El pequeño rubio se encaminó a la camilla donde se encontraban Harry y Remus, el cual le cedió su lugar de manera que esta vez fue el Slytherin quien acariciaba el cabello negro azabache.

 

-Creo Sirius, que deberías hacerle caso al joven Malfoy- Dijo el lobo con una sonrisita al ver la adorable imagen que proyectaban su cachorro y la pequeña serpiente.

\- Lupin tiene razón, ten cuidado con lo que haces Black, mi hijo cuando pequeño ya era posesivo con sus pertenencias antes de recibir su herencia. Nunca le ha gustado que los demás maltraten lo que considera suyo y en este momento, quieras o no, Potter es suyo y no aceptará ver al chico triste o abatido por tu culpa. Es más, por culpa de nadie - Explicó el rubio mayor.

 

Sirius se fijó por primera vez, en el rato que llevaban en la enfermería, en su cachorro. El chico parecía un gatito mientras Malfoy le pasaba los dedos por entre su cabello.

 

Sabía que se estaba portando sobre protector, pero era su cachorro, lo único que le quedaba de James y enterarse de repente que prácticamente ya le pertenecía a alguien más era un verdadero shock para su cerebro. Lentamente se acercó a donde se encontraba su ahijado bajo la atenta mirada del rubio Veela.

 

-  Harry, lo siento, yo solo… Estoy un tanto aturdido y no quería gritarte, ¿Me perdonas? - pidió el último de los Black.

 

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos, ante las palabras de su padrino, sonriendo.

 

-Claro que si Paddy, sabes que si -

-Gracias pequeño, prometo no volverte a gritar- Dijo Sirius aun sintiéndose culpable por su arranque.

-Ya lo creo, sino me encargaré de hacértelo pagar- Interrumpió Draco mirándolo directamente a  los ojos como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

-No lo molestes Malfoy- Lo reprendió el ojiverde

-Creo, Potter, que estoy en todo mi derecho de preocuparme, y si Black, o cualquier otro te lastima estoy en todo mi derecho de vengarme- La mirada altanera del rubio le impidió alegar nada. Estaba seguro que por más que él dijera misa, el otro no dejaría de pensar que estaba en lo justo y correcto con respecto a sus derechos sobre de él.

-Es mejor informar a Albus de esto, necesitaremos su ayuda - Propuso Remus sonriendo conciliadoramente a los presentes.

 

Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera replicar acerca de lo dicho por el Licántropo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un par de borrones de color naranja y castaño, seguidos del anciano mago que era Albus Dumbledore.

 

-Siento la interrupción, pero me encontré con este par de jovencitos dando vueltas fuera de la enfermería y me pareció que les daría un sincope si no los dejaba entrar - Explicó el director con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

 

Los dos muchachos señalados se encontraban encima de la camilla donde momentos antes se encontraba Harry, abrazándolo y checando que estuviera bien, sin contar con que habían, de alguna manera poco comprensible para el resto, tirado fuera de su lugar al prepotente Slytherin, quien ahora descansaba su aristocrático trasero en el frío suelo de la enfermería.

 

Conteniendo una sonrisa gracias a su bien ensayada mascara de frialdad, el mayor de los Malfoy habló- Supongo bien al pensar que estas enterado de todos los por menores de la actual situación, ¿No Director?-

 

\- Supones bien mi querido Lucius, pero no por las razones que crees. Esperaba poder hacer las cosas de la manera adecuada, lamentablemente al ver la situación actual tendré que prescindir de las presentaciones convenidas normalmente- Con un gesto de su mano la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y por ella entro un hombre - Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí será mejor asegurarnos que las paredes no escuchen - Bromeó el anciano, que con otro gesto de su mano aplicó un hechizo silenciador sobre el lugar.

 

Todos los presentes miraron fijamente al desconocido, todos menos un chico rubio que se encontraba sacudiendo elegantemente sus pantalones mientras mantenía su plateada mirada sobre el trio dorado.

 

\- Antes que nada me gustaría presentarles… - El director paró su explicación al escuchar un gruñido- ¿Hay algo que quisiera decir Joven Malfoy?

\- Realmente quiero escuchar esa interesante explicación que nos dará señor director- Soltó con sarcasmo rayando en la grosería- Pero me es imposible cuando Granger y Weasley se encuentran enroscados en mi Hjerte- Dijo con voz mortalmente seria, casi exponiendo una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Tú qué?- Preguntó Hermione de manera curiosa, dejando de lado, por un momento, la minuciosa inspección de la cual era preso el cuerpo del moreno.

-Mi Hjerte. Lo que estas aplastando Weasley- Dijo mirando al techo, sintiendo el instinto asesino tentarlo.

 

Ron miró debajo de si, mas no vio a lo que se refería el Slytherin. En cambio se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo tenía una tonalidad azul-violeta debido a la asfixia que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el más pequeño.

 

-¡HARRY! - Gritó- Lo siento hermano, no me fijé- El pelirrojo salió rápidamente de encima de su amigo permitiéndole recuperar tanto el aire como la circulación- Oye Malfoy, creo que te confundes, no hay nada tuyo aquí. Tu jertere o esa cosa no está- Finalizó el menor de los Weasley dando vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí con pinta de ser de un Malfoy.

 

-Weasley, Weasley. Pobre e inocente comadreja - Dijo con una extraña sonrisa- Mi Hjerte... ¡Es Potter maldito imbécil!- Soltó el rubio. En dos zancadas ya estaba frente al ojiverde y tomándolo por la cintura se lo llevó al otro lado de la cama donde lo abrazó. 

-Malfoy deja de pelearte como niño chiquito, no soy juguete para que me estés abrazando así- Intervino- Y te agradecería que me soltaras, puedo mantenerme en pie perfectamente solo- Terminó ya un poco molesto.

 

Él aludido mantuvo su cara impasible como si no hubiera sido regañado y se limitó a posar cuidadosamente al trigueño sobre el suelo.

 

\- Ahora sí director, continúe por favor- Pidió Harry. Este se sentó en la camilla a su espalda, acomodándose al lado del rubio de manera que el chico deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura de manera sutil. No se movió, suponía que era algo necesario teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza recién descubierta del rubio, ya después hablarían de ello con calma.

-Gracias Harry. Como les decía, les presento al nuevo profesor de DCAO, Matteu Beurk- Dijo señalando al hombre junto a él.

\- El novio de tía Margge - Susurró el ojiverde.

-Preferiría olvidar ese lamentable incidente, incluso he pensado pedirle a nuestro amable director que me lance un _obliviate_ \- Sonrió el hombre dando un paso al frente- Se suponía que me acercaría a tu tía para poder conocerte con más facilidad, pero fue un poco más difícil y traumante de lo que imaginaba- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar.

 

El moreno si le creía. Sólo imaginar el enamorar a tía Margge... _¡Eww! Mejor no pensar en eso y quitar la imagen mental. ¡Diablos! Muy tarde, tendré pesadillas._

 

-Ha dicho, ¿Qué hizo eso para conocerme?- Frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué querría conocerme?-

-Pues, porque somos familia Harry- Dijo el hombre mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

-¿Familia? Pero si toda mi familia está muerta- Repuso Harry

-No toda. Digamos que una pequeña parte de tu familia se mantuvo distante...-

-¿Distante? ¿Quiere decir que sabían que eran mi familia y no dijeron nada?- pregunto sorprendido el chico- Pasé diez años de mi vida en una alacena, pensando que mi única familia no me quería, que estaba solo. ¿Distante? ¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto? - La rabia lo llenaba a tal grado que algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

 

Matteu se acercó lentamente, poniéndose a su altura limpió sus mejillas- No sabíamos que tú eras de nuestra familia hasta hace un par de meses. Mi madre fue expulsada de la familia Black por ser Squib. Con lo poco que tenia se las arregló para salir de las islas rumbo a Italia, donde conoció a mi padre  Antuan Beurk, un mago. Mantuvieron la identidad de mamá en secreto por razones que no entiendo. Hace un par de meses mi madre enfermo gravemente, todos creímos que no se salvaría, así que decidió revelarnos su secreto. Luego de eso investigue un poco y resultó que tenía más familia… _Mucha más._ Mi madre tenía hermanos Pollux, Cassiopea y Dorea. Esta última era tu abuela, por lo que técnicamente soy tu tío segundo.

 

El menor lo miró asombradp.

 

  _Espera un segundo, él dijo que tenía hermanos , eso significaba ¡que tengo más familia!._

_-_ tienes más hermanos? - Susurró, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

\- Si, dos hermanos y dos hermanas, soy el de en medio. Austin, el menor quería venir conmigo pero su esposo esta de 5 meses y no le da respiro entre un antojo y otro-comentó entre risas Matteu - Mis hermanas por el contrario me pidieron que te informara que quieras o no las navidades las pasas con nosotros, ya sea en Italia o acá.

 

La cara de Harry se iluminó ante esa perspectiva, navidades en familia. Con los Dursley las navidades consistían en preparar la cena y esconderte en la alacena esperando que se fueran a dormir para robar un poco de comida. Los Weasley eran geniales, pero siempre se sintió algo fuera de lugar. Y con la guerra en puerta las ocasiones en que Sirius y Remus podían estar con el eran pocas. Navidad en familia sonaba increíble.

 

\- Iré solo si Sirius y Remus vienen- Dijo ya más tranquilo

-Claro que pueden venir, de todos modos mamá quiere conocer al último Black.

-¿No dijiste que tu madre había muerto?- Preguntó confundido el Licano.

-¡Oh! No. Mamá enfermó, si de gravedad, pero resultó que cuando le dije que había encontrado al nieto de Dorea se... _Recuperó milagrosamente_. Actualmente está acabando con la poca sanidad mental que le queda a mi padre, mientras decora el cuarto que ocuparás. Debo decir que ya es la quinta vez que cambia el tapiz de las paredes- Dijo con una mueca transmitiendo parte de su pesar.

 

 _Debió ser él quien ayudara a cambiarlo_ pensó con una risita interna el trigueño.

 

-Pues desde ya le aviso que ponga una cama matrimonial en esa habitación, porque a donde vaya Potter voy yo- Intervino Draco. Harry se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario, mas solo atinó a pegarle un manotazo en el brazo para que se callara.

 

Matteu los observó divertido. _Esos dos realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro_ pensó. _Ahora sólo faltaba que los adolescentes se dieran cuenta, y más valía que fuera pronto porque si no, no sabía cómo sobrevivirían cuando llegara la familia entera; Nuestra familia._                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CONTINUARA-
> 
> ¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Regular?...Dejen sus comentarios, Kudos o lechuzas!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

El golpeteo de un par de tacones hiso eco en el lúgubre pasillo de mármol, mientras una figura se movía con agilidad para llegar lo mas deprisa ante su amo.

Las grandes puertas de madera negra, que comunicaban con la cámara de reuniones  se vislumbraron al final del pasillo, y sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos. Tomo un momento para calmar su respiración antes de cruzar aquellas puertas.

Con la vista en alto y sin perder la compostura se acerco lentamente a su señor.

La sala estaba en penumbras, únicamente la chimenea y un par de velas permanecían encendidas. Las siluetas de los presentes  se perfilaban en el muro de piedras detrás de un magnifico sillón de cuero negro, en el cual el mago obscuro mas grande  de todos los tiempos yacía, que con una mano acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza  de su reptil.

\-- Vaya Bella, hasta que te dignas  aparecer ante mis ojos -- dijo  Voldemort

\-- lo siento mi señor, pero me fue imposible llegar antes- susurro la mujer inclinándose de tal manera que sus cabellos tocaron las botas de piel de dragón del hombre frente a ella.

\-- y se puede saber el motivo de tu retraso?? -- pregunto el lord haciendo una mueca de asco ante la reverencia.

 

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la sala a la espera de la explicación. Bellatrix Legstrage sopesaba las posibilidades, si le informaba al lord sobre su fracaso seria acreedora a una sesión de tortura, pero si no lo hacía y su señor descubría todo, la muerte estaba asegurada.

\-- mi señor, durante el ataque logre dar con el muchacho -- soltó la pelinegra -- pe…pero me impidieron traerlo ante su presencia.

La fría mirada del lord oscuro se posó sobre ella y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica se dispersara por su cuerpo, se preparó para lo inevitable.

\-- ¿Quién? -- susurro el hombre

\-- ¿Quién, mi señor? --cuestiono confundida Bella

\-- ¿Quién impidió que lo trajeras?  No me digas que el chiquillo se libró de ti él solo, porque si es así creo que eres más incompetente de lo que pensé Bella. -- insinuó el heredero de Slytherin con una mueca macabra en su rostro

\-- Draco Malfoy -- susurro  la pelinegra.

 Una atronadora carcajada salió de la garganta del Lord, secundada por el resto de los Mortifagos.

\-- ¿Draco Malfoy? Vamos Bella puedes inventarte algo mejor que eso. -- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

La mujer lo miro de mala manera. .

\-- Bella, Bella, Bella, mereces morir inmediatamente por insinuar que el hijo de mi fiel Lucius me ha traicionado. -- hablo Voldemort con ese tono que impedía cualquier objeción.- ¿Por qué decidiste acusar a tu sobrino de tal calumnia?

-Yo lo vi, mi señor. Se interpuso entre el mocoso Potter y yo. Inclusive ataco a Greyback.

-¿Ataco a Greyback? Eso es una locura – soltó uno de los mortifagos.

-¡¡Tu maldito entrometido!! Lo que digo es verdad, mi señor. El mocoso ataco a Greyback, lo dejo moribundo. Su cuerpo está cerca del lugar de la batalla – hablo Bellatrix desesperada. Si su amo no le creía, la muerte estaba asegurada.

-Lo que dices es serio, Bella. Lucius es mi mano derecha. Su familia ha hecho todo por la causa. ¿Por qué habría de traicionar a su familia el pequeño Draco? – Voldemor parecía calmado, pero lentamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la frialdad de su voz lo delataba.

 

Bellatrix se movió temerosa, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras podían ser las últimas.

 

– No estoy segura, pero sé que Potter tiene algo que ver. Puedo averiguarlo, si usted me lo permite, mi señor.

 

Ver a la mujer temblando de miedo complació tremendamente al lord. – Muy bien Bella, tienes una semana para entregarme algo, lo que sea. Llegas con las manos vacías de nuevo y no volverás a ver la luz del día.

\-- gracias, gracias mi señor le juro que conseguiré las pruebas -- soltó la pelinegra en un gritito de alegría, levantándose para salir de la sala.

\-- espera un segundo Bellatrix -- silbo el hombre -- aun tienes que enfrentar el castigo por haber fallado en traerme al muchacho

\-- mi lord? -- pregunto confundida.

\-- Crucio!!! -- el rayo de luz salió disparado dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Todo lo que se escuchó en la sala durante la siguiente hora fueron los gritos desgarradores de Bellatrix Lengstrage.

 

-D&H-

 

Abrió los ojos asustado. Había estado soñando de nuevo y lo que vio lo había sobresaltado.

Lentamente se incorporó en la suave cama de la enfermería, tomando sus gafas para poder distinguir su alrededor. Suspiro, no recordaba a ciencia cierta el contenido de su sueño y algo le decía que tenía intentar mantenerlo en su cerebro lo más fresco que pudiera porque era de vital importancia.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar el maldito sueño. Poco a poco los detalles del sueño se fueron aclarando. Necesitaba contárselo a Dumbledore ya.

 Poso su vista en la camilla continua. Malfoy descansaba apaciblemente gracias a la presencia de su Hjerte.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo poso sus pies en el frio piso de la enfermería y salió rumbo a la oficina del director. Agradeció el haberse aprendido prácticamente todos los pasadizos que le conducían hacia su destino, pues hubiera sido nefasto haberse encontrado con Finch o su gata y que estos a su vez hubieran causado un alboroto que llegaría a los oídos del rubio Slytherin. No quería aceptarlo pero la nueva actitud sobreprotectora del Veela ,aunque le parecía adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, en ocasiones le daba miedo.

\-- tarta de calabaza -- susurro a la estatua de fénix, la cual le dio paso inmediatamente.

Su mirada se posó sobre la robusta puerta de madera que lo separaba de la oficina del anciano director, en ese momento recordó que seguramente era muy de madrugada y el hombre no estaría despierto. Aun así toco levemente la puerta, realmente necesitaba contarle su visión antes de que dejara de recordar los detalles.

Ya comenzaba a darse la vuelta para regresar a la enfermería cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo sus pasos.

La habitación estaba igual que siempre, con los cuadros de los antiguos directores en las paredes, los cuales se encontraban apaciblemente dormidos. En medio del lugar  un gran escritorio de madera artesanalmente labrado y pulido lo separaba de actual director de Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore. El cual lo miraba con una sonrisa, mientras saboreaba lo que seguramente sería un caramelo de limón.

\-- Harry, pasa, ponte cómodo -- Indico el hombre señalando la silla frente a el

\-- yo…lo siento  si lo desperté, señor. -- se disculpó el muchacho mirando al suelo.

\-- oh no me despertaste!! De hecho tenía insomnio y preferí hacer algo de provecho y vine a adelantar  un poco del papeleo -- índico el director levantando los papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

 

Un poco más tranquilo el ojiverde tomo asiento frente al anciano, el cual le seguía sonriendo como siempre.

\-- señor, yo…-- dudo un segundo, no sabía que tan bien se iba a tomar el que sus clases de oclumancia no estuvieran sirviendo -- yo…tuve un sueño , señor.

\-- ¿Qué clase de sueño Harry?-- cuestiono Dumbledore

\-- soñé con Voldemort , con su última junta con los mortifagos -- aclaro el menor

\-- vaya, Severus no fue llamado para ninguna junta, tendré que informarle sobre esto para que tenga más cuidado. -- pensó el anciano mago.-- Y recuerdas con exactitud que paso? No importa que no sea todo…cualquier detalle puede ayudar.

\-- Era Bellatrix, fue con Voldemort a informarle de la muerte de Greyback. Acuso a Malfoy de traición. – Anuncio el moreno- Voldemort no pareció creerle, pero le dio permiso para investigar y llevar pruebas. Temo que descubra lo que Malfoy es.

 

Dumbledore miro largamente al chico que se había convertido en parte de su familia. Harry parecía más preocupado por el joven Malfoy que porque hubiera tenido nuevamente una visión de Tom.

\-- No te preocupes Harry, reforzare la seguridad del castillo y vigilaremos los canales de comunicación, aunque tal vez sea adecuado avisar a los Malfoy y pedirles que guarden este hecho como un secreto. Posiblemente el joven Malfoy se oponga, por su necesidad de protegerte. Tal vez si tú se lo pides, acceda a no llamar demasiado la atención.--dijo el anciano mago mientras una sonrisa enigmática aprecia en sus labios

  _\-- claro, déjeme a mí todo el lio. Que Harry se encargue del Veela celoso, al fin y al cabo a mí no me hace nada porque soy su Hjerte. Si claro, el que se tiene que aguantar su sobreprotección soy yo_.-- pensaba el moreno sin apartar su vista del director.

\-- está bien profesor, yo hablare con Malfoy sobre mantener las apariencias, pero no estoy seguro si aceptara.-- hablo por fin el chico.

Dando por terminada la plática el menor regreso a su cama en el dormitorio de la torre, olvidándose del bello durmiente que lo esperaba en la enfermería.

 

-D&H-

.

Ronald Weasley era un chico dormilón, y él lo sabía. Jamás  había podido despertar temprano, ni siquiera cuando era un bebe.

Según su madre, de todos sus hijos , Ron había sido él bebe más comelón y dormilón. Por eso cuando fue a Hogwarts a nadie se le hiso raro que tuviera que ser despertado por alguno de sus amigos para llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

Inclusive durante su tiempo libre gustaba de pasar las horas recostado en el cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común o en su habitación abrazando la almohada, escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera pasando fuera de su ventana.

Por eso cuando despertó ese día, mirando el reloj de Dean, que marcaba las siete de la mañana, se preguntó qué demonios lo había despertado.

Molesto por la interrupción de su sueño, el cual cabe destacar era bastante placentero, se acurruco de nuevo buscando volver a los brazos de Morfeo. Acción totalmente fallida gracias al repiqueteo que se escuchó segundos después.

Soltando un gruñido , movió su cuerpo para investigar qué era eso que evitaba su regreso al mundo de los sueños.  El terrible sonido seguía repitiéndose frente a su ventana y parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había notado pues las cortinas de las camas seguían cerradas, inclusive las de Harry, que estaba en la enfermería.

Con un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana, evitando así que el imponente Búho color gris volviera a golpear el cristal en busca de respuesta. El magnífico animal entro por la ventana y se posó grácilmente sobre la cabecera de su cama, sin quitar su mirada del pelirrojo, que permanecía asombrado.

El búho no parecía contento con que lo hicieran esperar y el reproche en su mirada era evidente, de modo que el chico decidió tranquilizarlo.

\-- estaba dormido -- soltó a modo de escusa el ojiazul, esperando que con eso el ave dejara de mirarlo "feo".

El animal solo ululo suavemente elevando su pata izquierda, de manera que el humano frente a él se diera cuenta del motivo de su visita.

Con manos temblorosas, por el miedo de que el búho decidiera comerle los dedos por la demora, Ron desato el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul cobalto. Ni bien su carga fue liberada, el precioso búho sobrevoló la habitación, para posarse sobre el poste de la cama de Harry.

\-- no te vas? -- pregunto confuso el pelirrojo.

El animal únicamente lo miro unos segundo para luego esconder su cabeza bajo su ala.

\-- está bien puedes quedarte , aunque no sé por qué quieres hacerlo, si falta poco para el desayuno. -- murmuro el chico entre bostezos. Observo el paquete un segundo antes de decidir que dormiría otro poco y luego tendría tiempo de ver de qué se trataba.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas, y con un último suspiro se perdió en el reino de los sueños.

.

-D&H-

.

La  calma reinaba en los pasillos del viejo castillo, como si no existiera ni un alma. Inclusive parecía que el atentado del día anterior al tren  no hubiera ocurrido, dado que  la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar permanecían dormidos en sus dormitorios o en las aulas habilitadas para los de primer año que aún no habían sido seleccionados.

Solo unos pocos profesores y la enfermera se preparaban para iniciar el día tranquilamente, o al menos eso creían hasta que un rugido rompió con aquella tranquilidad.

La más afectada por el sonido fue la pobre enfermera, que por poco tuvo un ataque cardiaco, cuando el desgarrador grito se produjo en la enfermería.

Rápidamente corrió en dirección al lugar, buscando el causante de aquel alboroto. Se sorprendió al ver gran parte de la enfermería hecha un desastre y a uno de sus pacientes aporreando la puerta enloquecidamente.

\-- devuélvanmelo!!! ¡¡¡Es mío!!! -- gritaba el Slytherin mientras aporreaba la puerta en un intento de salir del lugar.

\-- señor Malfoy ¿que cree que está haciendo? -- lo regaño la mujer, intentando mantenerse firme aunque el miedo recorría su cuerpo al enfrentarse al Veela.

La mirada plateada se movió en su dirección, dejándola helada. Rápidamente busco con la mirada al Hjerte del rubio, era el único que lo podía tranquilizar en ese estado. Para su sorpresa no encontró señal del chico- que - vivió.

\-- ¿señor Malfoy donde está el joven Potter?-- pregunto cada vez más preocupada.

El Veela solo entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de su Hjerte, gruñendo más audiblemente.

\-- devuélvamelo-- susurro peligrosamente el rubio.

\-- Señor Malfoy, no tengo idea de donde está su Hjerte, pero le pediré que se calme para poder investigar que paso. -- el miedo de la mujer ya era palpable, inclusive su varita temblaba lista para defenderse.

Ante un nuevo gruñido del Slytherin, la enfermera abrió la puerta como reflejo, dándole la oportunidad a Draco de escapar.

Lo último que vio del rubio fue una sonrisa maliciosa asomarse en sus labios, mientras se escabullía por la puerta.

.

-D&H-

.

Un par de pisos arriba, más concretamente  en la torre de Gryffindor. El día  comenzaba como cualquier otro en la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

Los ronquidos Ron llenaban la habitación, Dean mascullaba una que otra cosa acerca  de fútbol  mientras Seamus lanzaba patadas en un mal intento de callar el barullo fuera de su cama. Neville, por otro lado había sido más práctico, aplicando un hechizo de silenciador alrededor de su cama.

Todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando una chica de cabellos castaños algo enmarañados entro a la habitación y con un movimiento de su varita aplico aun _sonorus_ a su voz.

\-- Despierten!!!! -- grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, viendo su grito multiplicado por la fuerza del hechizo.

Las reacciones no se dieron a esperar. El pelirrojo salto de su cama asustado. El joven Thomas grito un improperio abriendo los ojos apenas y Finnigan lazo una almohada que fue esquivada con gran habilidad por la chica.

Únicamente Neville permanecía imperturbable.

La castaña se hecho a reír, mientras conjuraba un _finite_ para poder despertar al chico Longgbottom.

\-- Qué demonios!!?? -- grito Ron molesto por la abrupta interrupción de su sueño.

\-- hora de levantarse-- indico tranquilamente la chica mientras removía lentamente al aun durmiente. -- vamos Nev, ya es hora de despertar.

 

El chico se removió empujando un poco a Hermione que callo sentada en la cama de al lado que era la que le correspondía a Harry. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta, el moreno estaba dormido.

\-- Harry!!! --grito enfadada --si estabas aquí debiste de habernos avisado. Ni creas que te salvas de levantarte.

El ojiverde asomo su cara somnolienta por entre las cortinas de su cama, frotándose los ojos en un intento de permanecer despierto.

\-- Mione, no grites así. Te escuche la primera vez ¿sabes?-- replico con voz modorra el pelinegro.

\-- pues debiste de haber dado señales de vida. Ahora todo mundo a bañar. Si en veinte minutos no están en la sala común, tengan por seguro que vendré y me lo llevare a rastras, este como este. -- con esta última amenaza la chica salió con paso rápido del lugar.

\-- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos temprano si es sábado? -- pregunto contrariado Ronald

\-- creo que es porque habrá ceremonia de selección hoy en el desayuno -- anuncio Neville que ya se encaminaba al baño.

 

El resto al verlo corrió en estampida hacia el mismo lugar.

Las duchas del cuarto de sexto eran tres, lo cual alcanzaba perfectamente en un día cualquiera, pero en un día como ese en el cual tenían que estar listos lo más pronto posible era acuerdo grupal que el primero en entrar a las duchas podía bañarse solo, el resto tenía que compartir.

Ron y Harry entraron en el cubículo resignados a compartir la ducha.

\--auch!! -- se quejó el pelirrojo cuando su pierna dio contra la pared por el poco espacio-- aun me duele la pierna, según Pomfrey para mañana ya debió de haber dejado de doler, pero mientras es una molestia. 

\-- no sé de qué te quejas, yo tengo el brazo medio dormido por culpa de Bellatrix -- gruño el ojiverde sobándose el brazo.

\-- jajaja, si tu estas así por un corte, no me quiero imaginar cómo habrá amanecido Malfoy con lo magullado que se veía ayer.-- se rio con cinismo Weasley.

Fue precisamente gracias al comentario de Ron, que el sentimiento de que se olvidaba algo desapareció. Su cara cambio a  blanco y su expresión presento todo el terror que sentía.

\-- Oh por Merlin!!! -- grito saliendo a trompicones de las duchas, en busca de su ropa.

El resto de sus compañeros se miraron confundidos para seguirlo un par de segundos después, encontrándose al moreno vistiéndose a velocidad impresionante.

\--hey Harry, porque tan acelerado? -- pregunto Dean preocupado.

El último de los Potters miro a sus compañeros con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de miedo. No era miedo por el mismo si no por lo que podría hacer el Veela, aun recordaba los restos de Fenrir Greyback.

\-- tengo que salir rápido -- dijo a la carrera, poniéndose los calcetines .

\-- ¿pero por qué? -- cuestiono Seamus

\-- es Malfoy-- ante la cara de incomprensión del resto aclaro -- deje a Malfoy en la enfermería anoche, sin avisar ni  nada.

\-- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con tus prisas? -- inquirió Neville

 

Ron, que se había quedado callado desde que salieron de las duchas, decidió participar soltando un grito.

\-- es un VEELA!!!-- aquel grito era tan sorprendido con su descubrimiento como el resto de los ocupantes del cuarto.

El ojiverde asintió mientras se colocaba la corbata.

\-- pero eso que tiene que….a menos que tu….oh por Morgana!!! ¿Harry tu eres su Hjerte? -- el pobre Neville estaba tan consternado que la mayoría de su diatria no se le había entendido.

\-- según parece si, el problema es que Malfoy no es un Veela normal, es un Alfa, el primero en años y no es muy bueno controlándose -- termino de explicar el moreno.

 

Mientras el resto se miraba entre sí, buscando reconocimiento y respuestas, la mente de Harry era un verdadero griterío de alarmas.

" _Demonios, se supone que nadie se enterara de la condición de Malfoy. ¿Ahora cómo le hago para que no se lo cuenten al resto del cuerpo estudiantil_?" pensó el ojiverde con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos por su torpeza.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el ambiente de manera abrupta.

\-- Harry!!! ¡¡¡Harry!!!! -- gritaba Hermione demasiado alterada para le gusto del moreno.

¿Mione? ¿Qué pasa? -- pregunto Ron

\-- e…es Malfoy, está fuera de la sala común. La señora gorda tuvo que huir del cuadro porque esta aporreando la entrada-- explico nerviosamente.

 

La mente del último de los Potter se vio envuelta en blanco mientras corría despavorido rumbo a la entrada de la sala común.

Un buen grupo de estudiantes se arremolinaba ahí, escuchando los gritos de Malfoy junto con los golpes que lanzaba contra el cuadro, que de no haber estado hechizado ya sería un montón de astillas.

\-- ¡¡¡Devuélvanmelo!!! ¡¡ Es mío!!!! -- decía Draco a garganta viva, pero su voz parecía mucho más ronca de lo normal, imaginaba que llevaba un buen rato gritando de ese modo. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo imaginando como había dejado al enfermería.

\-- Aléjense de la puerta!! -- ordeno acercándose a la misma -- quiero que todos me escuchen bien, voy a abrir --varios alumnos lo miraron asustados -- no les harán daño, pero necesito que todo mundo se vaya si no a sus dormitorios, lo más lejos que puedan de la puerta ¿quedo claro? -- todos se encaminaron lo más lejos dejando a Harry solo.

 

Respiro un par de veces para detener el nerviosismo que le inundaba y luego abrió el retrato.

La imagen que lo saludo fue la misma que en el bosque cuando había atacado a Greyback, solo que más limpio.

\-- Draco -- susurro llamándolo

El rubio alzo su cabeza al escuchar su voz, las lagunas plateadas se enfocaron en él, escaneándolo en busca de algún daño.

\-- Draco -- volvió a decir más tranquilamente el moreno, dejando entre ver una sonrisa. Acto seguido tenia a un Veela abrazándolo así, mientras temblaba espasmódicamente.

\-- Estoy bien, nadie me llevo, ni me hicieron daño -- decía de manera suave acariciando la espalda del más alto

\-- mío -- soltó el veela afianzando su agarre

\-- si, tuyo -- le concedió Harry aun sin saber muy bien que fuerza externa le había motivado a decir aquello.

 

Observo el desastre hecho por Draco. Las paredes tenían hoyos, había pedazos de piedra por todo el suelo y no se quería imaginar cómo había quedado el retrato de la dama gorda.

\-- oh por todos los dioses!! -- Grito el ojiverde -- ¿no podías hacer menos desastre??

\-- ¿y tú no podrías dejar de desaparecer sin avisar? -- la voz mucho más tranquila de Malfoy alcanzo sus oídos, aunque persistía la gravedad en su voz por el desgaste.

 

El menor se separó para ver el rostro del Veela. La mirada plateada había recuperado su humanidad y mostraba enojo y burla a la vez.

" _Definitivamente este año va a ser muy largo_ " pensó Harry soltando un suspiro de resignación, ya se las arreglaría para que Draco le pidiera perdón a la señora gorda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CONTINUARA-
> 
> ¿Bueno?¿Malo? ¿Regular?...dejen sus comentarios, Kudos o lechuzas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí**

 

By Duo V.P.V.M.

 

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

El desayuno en el gran comedor fue bastante ruidoso, dado que todo el alumnado tenía su atención en susurrar y comentar sobre lo ocurrido en la torre de Gryffindor, además del espectáculo que estaba montando el príncipe de Slytherin en la mesa de los leones.

 

—¿Malfoy, podrías dejar de hacer eso?— pidió Harry con fastidio, tomando otro bocado de su tostada.

 

Desde que habían llegado al gran comedor el rubio se había prácticamente enredado en el cuerpo del menor, alejando a todo el que se acercara con una mirada, acto que hacía notar que aun no se recuperaba del ataque de la mañana.

 

Para calmar las ansias asesinas del rubio, Harry había decidido sentarse en su regazo, de manera que el contacto físico le diera un poco de calma al otro. Al principio funciono, al menos hasta que la mesa de Gryffindor se fue llenando y el espacio entre ellos y el resto del alumnado se redujo. Ahora intentaba ignorar lo mejor que podía el par de brazos enredados en su cintura, que cada vez lo apretaban mas.

 

— ¡Basta!— gritó Potter soltándose del agarre, luego de que en un nuevo ataque, Draco hiciera tanta presión que creyó oír sus costillas tronar —Mira Malfoy, vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez. O te controlas o te controlas. Me tienes harto con tus ataques bestiales, que lo único que causan es que mi vida se acorte por el nivel de estrés al que me sometes. Entiendo que no puedas controlarte por completo, pero haz el favor de mantenerlo en un nivel estable por la sanidad de mis costillas— terminó sobándose el costado adolorido.

 

Draco Malfoy permaneció callado durante toda la explosión. Sus ojos puestos en el chico frente a él y su expresión imperturbable. Únicamente si eras un gran conocedor de los gestos del muchacho rubio, como lo era Harry, podías notar como una de sus cejas se alzaba ligeramente indicando lo impresionado que estaba por el exabrupto del otro.

 

— ¿Terminaste?— fue todo lo que preguntó.

— ¿Eh? S-sí — balbuceó  el moreno desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Bien— soltó como respuesta antes de pararse y caminar a la mesa de Slytherin con la cabeza bien alta. Un suspiro cansado salió de su garganta, dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre su asiento.

 

No entendía esa actitud tan bipolar por parte de Malfoy y realmente esperaba que se le pasara pronto o terminaría por matarlo.

Sus cavilaciones lo tenían tan perdido que apenas fue consciente de cómo Hermione y Ron se sentaban a su lado.

 

— ¿Todo bien con el hurón?— inquirió el pelirrojo, volviéndolo a la realidad.

—En realidad no sé qué le pasa. Un momento es el Malfoy que todos conocemos y al segundo siguiente es una bestia posesiva y agresiva que ataca a todo lo que ose posar su mirada en mí. No creo poder soportarlo —  se quejó Harry, golpeando después  su frente en la mesa.

—Pero esto sólo pasara durante un par de días más, a lo mucho una semana — informó Hermione en un intento de animar al moreno.

— ¿En serio?— su voz sonó mucho más ilusionada de lo que hubiera querido, pero no le importó, todo con tal de que alguien le dijera que no tendría que pasar la vida encerrado en una habitación por temor a que el Veela se descontrolara.

—Claro ¿Es que no has leído nada al respecto?— ante la mirada incrédula del morocho, la joven exclamó — ¿Cómo? ¡Harry!  Es tu Veela, se supone que tienes que saber sobre eso.

—Calma Mione, apenas ha pasado un día. No pretendías que en lugar de dormir me pusiera a buscar en la biblioteca — dijo intentando calmar a su amiga. Ya le dolía la cabeza y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Pe- pero — intentó replicar la chica.

—Ya déjalo Mione. ¿No ves que no está de humor? Mejor ayúdame a descubrir quién me mandó los chocolates — sugirió Ron emocionado, mostrándole el paquete recibido esa mañana.

— ¿Cuándo te mandaron eso? Se ven costosos — exclamó el moreno.                

—Por la mañana, pero con todo el alboroto de Malfoy lo olvidé. Lo trajo una lechuza un tanto extraña, se rehusó a irse una vez entregado el paquete. Traía una pequeña nota que decía _“Para endulzar tu día”_  Sin firma.

—Pues no es por ser elitista, pero sólo pudo haber sido algún sangre pura —dijo el niño-que-vivió devolviendo el paquete a su dueño— la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién de todos los sangre pura?

—No tengo idea, pero es lo más lindo que alguien me a regalado. — dijo Ron

 

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la Profesora McGonagall, seguida de los chicos de primero.

 

La ceremonia de selección pasó tranquilamente para Harry, únicamente le mandaba miradas furtivas a cierto Slytherin rubio, que permanecía rígido en su asiento observando atento a los pequeños. Podría apostar lo que fuera, inclusive su capa de invisibilidad, a que el príncipe de Slytherin estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo, parecía que el regaño había surtido algún tipo de efecto, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno.

 

Después de que todos los alumnos fueran seleccionados y el sombrero cantara su típica canción, la cual, tenía que admitir, este año no había tenido el más mínimo sentido. Había llegado el turno del director de decir unas palabras.

 

— Queridos alumnos, es un honor darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año en Hogwarts. Es mi deber informarles que dado los acontecimientos del día de ayer, será necesaria la presencia de aurores en los alrededores del colegio, sin embargo se les ha pedido no interferir en las actividades del alumnado. Aún así quiero que tengan en cuenta que los aurores tienen la autoridad de alertar a los profesores si es que creen necesario.

 

>>También nuestro querido señor Filch está complacido en anunciar que la lista de objetos no permitidos a aumentado gracias a los señores Weasley — La noticia fue  recibida con risas y aplausos para descontento del conserje— bueno, bueno. Déjenme seguir. Otra magnífica noticia creo será para la mayoría. El muy estimado profesor Bins, después de muchos años al fin se ha dado cuenta de su… falta corporal, por así decirlo, por lo que nos ha abandonado recientemente. Así que les pido le den la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia. El profesor Malfoy— silencio profundo. Ninguna palabra fue dicha mientras el hombre entraba por la gran puerta de la sala de profesores. Únicamente los alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia el mayor de los Malfoy.

 

Dumbledore al darse cuenta del estado de sus alumnos decidió seguir con su discurso.

 

—Quiero darle la bienvenida a alguien que estuvo con nosotros hace un tiempo. Se hará cargo de las clases de Duelo que tan bien fueron recibidas un par de años atrás, un plauso por favor para el profesor Remus Lupin— esta vez los aplausos llenaron el lugar de manera que apenas se podía escuchar la voz del director— ya, ya, se que a todos nos alegra su regreso, pero dejemos que el Profesor Lupin vaya a su asiento para terminar con las presentaciones. También me complace anunciar la llegada de un nuevo profesor, Matteu Beurk tomará la clase de DCAO.

 

Los alumnos miraron al nuevo profesor entre la aceptación y la incredulidad. Para la mayoría de los más jóvenes, el hombre frente a ellos únicamente se distinguía por su alta y fornida figura y su cabello castaño veteado. Pero para el resto era una versión castaña y musculosa de Harry Potter.

 

Si bien había algunas diferencias en los rasgos, la mayoría de su apariencia era la misma. Cosa que hacía pensar al alumnado que en algo tenían que estar relacionados esos dos y por ende la vena cotilla de Hogwarts tomó control de los adolecentes.

 

Los murmullos llenaron el gran comedor y como pólvora se extendieron dejando al profesor Dumbledore completamente imposibilitado de seguir con la bienvenida.

 

Con un movimiento de mano el Profesor Beurk hizo callar el revuelo que su presencia estaba causando.

 

—Me siento honrado de estar aquí y ser merecedor de todos aquellos rumores que sé, han empezado a discutir entre ustedes, pero me gustaría que dejaran al Director terminar su discurso para poder pasar a alimentarnos como es debido— la voz del hombre era amable y cálida, pero denotaba autoridad, una que debía ser respetada. Acto seguido el gran comedor cayó en un imperturbable silencio.

 

—Gracias profesor. Por último quiero que recuerden que no importa que tan fuerte sea la tormenta, siempre habrá un rayo de sol que le siga— con esas últimas palabras el director dio por iniciado el curso escolar.

 

-D&H-

 

Una mujer de cabellos negros como al noche recorría la pequeña sala de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de su hermana.

 

Apenas la chimenea dio un atisbo de que alguien quería entrar, la mujer se precipito hacia ella dando permiso al visitante.

 

Por entre las llamas apareció la aristocrática y elegante figura de Narcisa Malfoy. Los ojos de ambas hermanas chocaron en reconocimiento y se suavizaron apenas perceptiblemente.

 

—Cissa— murmuró la mujer de cabello oscuro dando un paso en su dirección.

—Bella— respondió el saludo, permaneciendo quieta en la espera del siguiente movimiento de su hermana.

—Cissa, necesito decirte algo. Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tu marido y tu hijo, ellos han traicionado al Lord— dijo Bella con una actitud que a todo el mundo le hubiera dado a notar lo mucho que lo sentía, a todo el mundo excepto a Narcisa. Ella sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado Bellatrix por desprestigiar a su esposo frente al Señor Oscuro.

—No entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que pensaras eso Bella— se hizo la desentendida a lo dicho por la mujer, necesitaba enterarse cuáles eran los hechos en los que se basaba su hermana para acusar a Lucius. Claro estaba que no iba a dejar que nada afectara a su marido y mucho menos a su hijo.

 —Tu hijo ayudó a Potter a escapar el día del ataque— sus palabras eran seguras y precisas. Y aun conociendo a Bella y sus excentricidades, aquello le tomó por sorpresa.

 — ¿Draco? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? — preguntó desconcertada, contuvo el aliento esperando que no fuera lo que ella creía.

—Al parecer Lucius escondió algunos datos de la historia familiar querida hermana, porque fue muy claro que tu hijo tiene sangre de alguna creatura— soltó la morena haciendo notar el desprecio que sentía por tales creaturas.

—No. Eso no puede ser posible, mi pequeño Dragón— sollozó afectada Cissa, agradeciendo mentalmente ser tan buena actriz. Mataría a Lucius una vez saliera de ahí, por no avisarle nada.

—Lo es Narcisa, lo vi protegiendo a Potter y me parece correcto suponer que es su Hjerte— aseguró mostrando una expresión tan sombría, que si no fuera su hermana estaría temblando de miedo.

— ¿Estás segura? Hasta donde recuerdo Draco decía odiar a Potter— _¡Por Morgana y toda su prole! ¿Qué quimeras le había pasado por la cabeza a Draco? ¿Cómo se ponía en evidencia frente a la loca de su hermana?_

—Más que segura, Cissa. Tu hijo se puso como loco nada más toqué a Potter, incluso atacó y mató a Greyback.

\- Aunque  no entiendo de dónde sacó semejante fuerza, hay pocas creaturas con esa habilidad — lo último fue como un susurro, lamentablemente para Bella, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de susurros por parte de Lucius y su oído experto escuchó todo con claridad.

—En ese caso tendré que pedirle una explicación a Lucius, no voy a permitir que me siga engañando, además que necesitare hablar con Draco para que me explique todo respecto a su— hizo una pausa— herencia— declaró mujer rubia usando el tono más despectivo que encontró en su repertorio.

—Me parece bien querida, así tendremos pruebas para dárselas a nuestro señor— la voz de Bella sonaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a brincar de la emoción.

 

Con la plática finalizada y habiéndose puesto de acuerdo para un nuevo encuentro dentro de un par de semanas, ambas mujeres se despidieron.

 

Apenas Narcisa hubo puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea, se encamino a donde su amante la esperaba.

 

—Empaca tus cosas cariño, nos vamos a Londres. Es hora de tomar la vida de mi hijo y mi esposo en mis manos, ya que al parecer no pueden con ella solos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CONTINUARA-
> 
> ¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Regular?...Deja tu comentario, Kudos o lechuza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hjerte: “Esto sólo me pasa a mí”**  
  
  
Por: Duo V.P.V.M.  
  
Capítulo 6

  


Habían pasado un día desde la ceremonia de selección y dos desde el ataque. Las cosas parecían ir bien dentro del castillo. La mayoría de los estudiantes había optado por ignorar a los aurores. Únicamente un pequeño grupo de chicas solía pasearse alrededor de los agentes, con el fin de llamar su atención.

El trío dorado por su parte respiraba de la inusual tranquilidad que los rodeaba dados los últimos acontecimientos.

 Malfoy no había vuelto a hablarle a Harry en todo el fin de semana. Más no quería decir que lo ignorara completamente. Una plateada mirada perseguía al Gryffindor donde fuera. Ronald por su parte se limitó a soñar despierto sobre la posible identidad de quien le regalo los chocolates. Y Hermione, bueno ella se pasó los dos días leyendo todo lo que encontró sobre Veelas y enviándose cartas con su  _amigo_ , Victor Krum.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era lunes y ellos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor, tomando su desayuno a la espera de los horarios de clases.

—Te lo digo Harry, no pasa de hoy que Malfoy se quiebre y te vuelva a hablar —le dijo por milésima vez la castaña.

—Y yo te digo que no me importa. Hasta donde sé, mi vida va bien sin Malfoy rondando —replico el Harry molesto por la insistencia de su amiga.

Era consiente, gracias a Hermione, que eventualmente el muchacho rubio necesitaría algo más allá de un par de miradas encontradas. Pero por ahora esperaba que eso, y el mantenerse al alcance de su vista, mantuvieran los instintos Veela a raya. Al menos hasta hacerse completamente a la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a él de una manera u otra, cosa que sorprendentemente no lo molestaba, sino más bien lo desconcertaba.

—Vamos compañero, hasta yo he notado cómo evitas los lugares como la torre o los dormitorios privados, para que Malfoy pueda encontrarte rápidamente —se burló el Gryffindor pelirrojo ante el fallido intento del moreno de negar cualquier interés hacia el menor de los Malfoy.

— ¿Tú de qué lado estás? ¿No se suponía que odiabas a Dra... —Tosió disimulando el error—... Malfoy? —preguntó Harry incrédulo por la postura de su mejor amigo.

—Lo odio, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te pasaste más tiempo de lo debido en la biblioteca para que Malfoy te pudiera ver. Además, has evitado a casi todo mundo, parece que no quieres que _tu_ veela se ponga celoso. Acéptalo hermano. Como mínimo, Malfoy empieza a interesarte.

 —No es así.  _Pero gracias por el apoyo_  —gruñó en respuesta, una vez recuperado del shock provocado por las palabras de Ron.

Dejaron la plática inconclusa por la aparición de los horarios. Con temor miró el papel. Una extraña idea había pasado por su cabeza. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún así rogó a Merlín para que no fuera cierto. Merlín no lo escuchó.

 —¿Ya viste Harry? todas las clases con Slytherin, menos Astrología —le hizo saber su amigo.

—Seguramente fue Dumbledore. Parece encantado con la idea de Malfoy y yo juntos. Si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que me necesita para acabar con Voldemort, podría jurar que hace todo para que mi vida se acorte —lamentó Harry.  _Definitivamente no terminaré Hogwarts. Antes me da un paro cardiaco._

 —¡Oh! vamos Harry, el director sólo quiere ayudar. ¿No dijiste que querías conocer más a Malfoy? —preguntó en tono de regaño la mujer de cabellera castaña.

—Quiero conocerlo, pero no sé si soportaré verlo todo el día, toda la semana, a todas horas —suspiró en resignación., Si el director estaba dispuesto a cambiar las clases con tal de que estuvieran juntos no había salvación alguna.

Así pues, arrastrando sus pies con pesar, el trío de amigos se preparó para la primera clase del día. Historia de la magia.

El pasillo frente al aula de Historia se encontraba abarrotado por sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que a fin de evitar una baja en los puntos decidieron llegar antes, puesto que el maestro era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Apenas llevaban un minuto frente a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, mostrando la gallarda figura del mayor de los Malfoy.

—Pasen. —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del profesor, antes de que diera la vuelta rumbo a su escritorio.

Raudos, los alumnos tomaron sus lugares con la sensación de miedo titilando en su cerebro. Fue en ese momento que Harry notó cómo Malfoy acababa de tomar asiento detrás de él, seguido de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

 

—Parece que Malfoy se va a pasar la clase entre Gryffindors —susurró Ron con molestia al notar su presencia. Y es que usualmente las casas tendían a separarse en secciones del salón, lo cual evidenciaba mucho más la presencia de los corbata verde en medio de los leones.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe, haciendo que todos posaran su vista en el profesor.

—Mi nombre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y estaré impartiendo la materia de Historia de la magia. Como sabrán, mi hijo Draco asiste a esta misma clase y por lo mismo me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que no habrá ninguna ayuda extra de mi parte, ni preferencia; la calificación que obtengan será exactamente la misma que merezcan.

El discurso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Por ella pasaron prácticamente todos los alumnos de Slytherin del curso, liderados por Pansy Parkinson.

Los chicos se encaminaron a sus asientos, siendo observados por Lucius que esperó a que estuvieran en sus lugares para hablar. 

—Disculpen jóvenes, se puede saber ¿quién les dio permiso para entrar así en mi clase e interrumpirla? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Oh! Sentimos haber llegado tarde, pero estábamos terminando de desayunar y pues usted sabe cómo es eso, profesor —se excusó Pansy, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé… —Los Gryffindor, que ya esperaban una conducta similar en el adulto, suspiraron resignados.  _Otro Snape_  pensó la mayoría.

—…Y cómo sé de lo que habla señorita Parkinson, no entiendo cómo es que la hora y media que le dan para desayunar no le alcanza y tiene que tomar diez minutos de mi clase para terminar —dijo muy serio Lucius—. Ahora, si es tan amable, usted y el resto de sus compañeros, hagan el favor de retirarse de mi clase y no presentarse hasta que comprendan que la clase comienza a las nueve en punto, no nueve y diez.

Los Slytherin estaban atónitos, jamás imaginaron que el padre de Draco los trataría así, ellos pensaron que como compañeros de casa de su hijo y del mismo Lucius les daría preferencia, al igual que Snape. Uno a uno se fueron levantando, más confundidos que otra cosa. Pansy fue la última en hacerlo, luego de echarle una mirada a Draco y ver como este sonreía socarronamente.

—Señorita Parkinson— la llamo el profesor Malfoy —cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por cada uno de los que llegó tarde el día de hoy. Que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Quedó claro?— ante las últimas palabras dichas por el hombre la chica movió la boca intentando decir algo, palabra que no salió de sus labios. La casa de los leones estaba impresionada por la actitud del profesor.

—¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! No habrá ningún tipo de preferencia. Me gusta la puntualidad y espero su presencia a la hora, si no quieren perder puntos. Una vez aclarados esto me gustaría que respondieran el pequeño examen que aparecerá en sus pupitres. Es una evaluación de conocimientos, si copian entre sí, además que me daré cuenta, no servirá al propósito del mismo y por lo tanto no sabré que temas necesitan reforzar y que temas ya están vistos. ¿Alguna duda? —Ante la negativa, las hojas aparecieron con un movimiento de su varita. Los perplejos chicos se apresuraron a contestar.

Una hora después los alumnos salían del aula nerviosos por la prueba, pero emocionados por saber la calificación.

La siguiente clase resulto Duelo, clase que compartían las cuatro casas. Los chicos se encaminaron al salón esperando conseguir un buen lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la habitación abarrotada de estudiantes a la espera del profesor Lupin.

—Esto es genial, Remus siempre fue el mejor profesor que hemos tenido —exclamó Ron, mientras tomaban sus lugares.

—Me parece que no eres el único emocionado. El salón está a reventar y aún faltan un par de minutos para que llegue —indicó Hermione señalando con su cabeza el reloj de su muñeca.

—¡Hola Harry!— escucharon decir a alguien detrás de donde se encontraban. Un chico alto, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos chocolate saludaba al joven de ojos verdes.

—¡Hey, Justin! —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Va a ser una buena clase, el profesor Lupin es genial enseñando —comentó animado el chico acercándose al lugar donde el trío dorado se sentaba.

—Definitivamente —aseguró Harry.

—Y... ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —preguntó el Hufflepuff, acercándose un poco más a Harry.

El moreno lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Pues, bien. Nada interesante —rió nervioso, mientras se alejaba un poco del chico.

—¡Vamos! —Exclamó Justin—. Seguro tus vacaciones fueron emocionantes y divertidas siendo el  _chico que vivió_. Me encantaría que me las contaras... —Volvió a acercarse para susurrar—...  _con lujo de detalles_. —El tono y la forma fueron tan sugestivas que ni Harry siendo Harry,  pudo evitar notar.

—Si quieres saber tantos detalles de su vida, te sugiero que compres El Profeta, ahí parecen encontrar fascinante cómo Potter bosteza —intervino Draco. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada y ahora se encontraba parado a un lado de ellos.

—Malfoy ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no interrumpir? ¿O es que tu linaje no alcanza para tanto? —gruñó Justin, muy molesto por la intervención.

—¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás? —cuestionó de vuelta Draco sin inmutarse, tomando asiento a un lado de Harry.

—De nuevo con lo de la posesión— el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿En qué idioma te lo digo Draco, para que entiendas que NO soy una cosa? —replicó Potter.

—Según recuerdo, hace algunos días dijiste que eras mío. Claro que si gustas repetirlo, lo puedes decir en parsel, es una lengua que encuentro por demás interesante —propuso Draco pasando su brazo por la cintura del joven más bajo.

Harry se tornó más rojo que la grana, y se removió intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno. Tanto Ron como Hermione rieron disimuladamente por las caras de auxilio que ponía el elegido. Únicamente Justin no encontraba la situación entretenida, al ver cómo Malfoy le estaba ganando terreno.

—No entiendo qué necesidad tienes de estar tan cerca de Harry, Malfoy. Pero a mí parecer, él no te quiere aquí —habló soltando todo el desprecio que sentía, pensando que Harry se lo agradecería.  _Después de esto lo puedo invitar a salir._

—En realidad, no me importa mucho —dijo resignado desde los brazos de Draco.

 

La cara del castaño se mantuvo impávida, sólo la pequeña vena palpitante en su sien delató el profundo enfado hacia Draco.

 

—Ya escuchaste  _Fin-Flecher_. Ahora haz el favor de quitarte de enfrente —ordenó Malfoy apretándose contra él el cuerpo del moreno—. Tapas la vista.

Furioso, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Pero no se rendiría en su conquista. Para Justin, mientras Harry no dijera lo contrario él no pararía en su fin de conseguir una cita con el joven de verde mirada.

Cuando el Hufflepuff se hubo marchado, Harry se giró a encarar a Draco.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar. No creas que porque me sacaste de esta incómoda situación estás perdonado por ignorarme —riñó Harry.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste  _tú_  quién me dijo que me alejara en la cena del sábado —dijo Draco con una ceja alzada. No obtuvo respuesta del de ojos verdes. Resignado acepto la idea.

 -Después de clase hablaremos todo lo que quieras ¿Te parece? Además, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre los Veelas —dijo Draco más relajado, pero aún sin soltarlo.

— Bien —aceptó—. Pero sigo enfadado. —Harry se volteó a ver la puerta abrirse y por donde apareció Remus Lupin un par de segundos después.

_< <Merlín, dame tu fuerza o terminaré matando a mi Veela.>>_

El pensamiento fue tan rápido como natural, que apenas y se dio cuenta del hecho de que acababa de reclamar como suyo al chico junto a él. Frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, estaba seguro que Draco había hecho algo con sus poderes Veela, si no como explicaba que pensara en el como “su” Veela, además de la ligera molestia al ser ignorado por el rubio.

Definitivamente era cosa de los poderes del Slytherin, porque no había forma de que un abrazo se sintiera tan bien naturalmente ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -CONTINUARA-
> 
> ¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Regular?....Deja tu comentario, Kudos o Lechuzas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hjerte: “Esto sólo me pasa a mí”

By: Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo  7

 

Cuando tenía diez años, un par de días antes de partir a Hogwarts, su padre se sentó en su cama, algo impropio de él, y le conto de la relación que tenían los Malfoy y las Veelas.

Fue una gran sorpresa a decir verdad, algo que cambio la idea que tenia de su familia. Su padre sonaba orgulloso de ello, aunque la unión entre un mago y una creatura no era tan bien vista. Queriendo reflejar el orgullo que mostraba su padre decidió investigar. El seria la persona más preparada para recibir su herencia en la historia de Hogwarts.

Para cuando su décimo sexto cumpleaños llego estaba listo. No había nada que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Veela dominante. Eso sí fue sorpresa.

Pero habiendo estudiado a las Veelas, sus comportamientos y habilidades, adaptarse no presentaba un gran problema. Su candidato a Hjerte, sí que lo era.

Durante años, llevado de la mano por las historias románticas que llenaban los libros referentes a Veelas, fantaseo con conocer a su Hjerte, su otra mitad, el amor de su vida, su alma gemela y toda esa cursilería. Al principio se imagino una chica guapa, de cabello rubio al igual que el suyo y ojos azules. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, sus primeros pensamientos sobre su pareja se parecían bastante a su madre.

Con el tiempo pudo contemplar dentro de la ecuación a un hombre como posible candidato, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el cabello rubio por uno más obscuro y los ojos azules por unos un poco mas verdoso; debió imaginarse que el que esos ojos se parecieran sospechosamente a los de alguien que conocía era una señal, pero lo desestimo ante la expectativa cada vez más cercana de conocer a su Hjerte.

El golpe fue fatal.

Una vez pasados los molestos cambios tanto físicos, como mágicos, se dio cuenta de la identidad de su Hjerte con un solo pensamiento, dejándolo en shock por aproximadamente una hora, para seguir con la negación en toda su forma, incluyendo, como no, el típico berrinche tan inapropiado para un Malfoy.

Aceptarlo le tomo, increíblemente, dos días. Uno pensaría que nada mas descubrir a su Hjerte un Veela queda completamente enamorado, lamentablemente la realidad era otra, y Draco sabía, dada la larga lista de antecedentes, que no podía tener de Hjerte  a su enemigo.  Se matarían entre ellos en menos de cinco minutos.

La idea de intentar lastimar a su Hjerte acabo con sus dudas llevándolo a la resignación, seguida en un lapso de menos de un día, por amarga aceptación.

Ahora se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor  que su Hjerte hubiera sido cualquier otro, de preferencia alguien a quien pudiera manejar o como mínimo alguien que no le diera dolores de cabeza.

Un suspiro profundo escapo de sus labios, mientras intentaba poner atención a su libro de pociones, en vez de estar observando cada movimiento de la mesa frente a él.

\- Deja de hacer eso- indico Theo sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

\- No puede evitarlo, está enamorado – susurro Blaise imitando la voz de una chica

\- Cállate Blaise- ordeno el rubio escondiendo su rostro entre las páginas de su libro

\- Es tu culpa estar así – volvió a hablar Theo – si le hablaras en vez de solo mirar  podrías concentrarte en tus deberes.

\- ¿Hablarle? ¿Qué no recuerdas que prácticamente me grito que me alejara?...por un segundo pensé que me mandaría a volar permanentemente – exclamo angustiado por la sola idea

\- No creo que eso sea posible – rebatió el castaño

\- ¿Ah no? Ilústrame – lo reto Malfoy

\- En primera: el solo hecho de que no se haya negado apenas le dijiste de que iba todo ya es una buena señal. Segunda: acaso no has notado como parece que Potter se mantiene en tu rango de visión misteriosamente o como a rechazado la compañía de más de la mitad del alumnado. Tercera: me parece que cada vez que estas lo suficientemente cerca Potter parece estar luchando por decir algo, pero o no se decide, o no tiene muy claro como decirlo porque siempre termina por cerrar la boca y solo mirarte con ojos de perrito perdido, o debería decir gatito perdido. – explico el chico de ojos castaños

\- Muy bien Theo, eso es ser un buen observador – lo felicito Blaise

\- Me parece que te imaginas cosas Nott, la última vez que cheque Harry me detestaba, ¿Por qué si no, me gritaría en pleno comedor? – dijo Draco

\- Porque lo atosigabas – respondió el cerebrito del grupo

\- ¿Atosigarlo? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio

\- Claro, ¿o te crees que es fácil tener detrás tuyo a alguien que pierde los papeles cada vez que alguien se acerca demasiado? Vamos Dragón, por mas halagador que sea el que celes a alguien, eventualmente se vuelve agobiante, ahora imagina si apenas te estás planteando la idea de conocer al susodicho.  Estoy seguro que Potter no intentaba que le dejaras de hablar, más bien quería que le dieras un poco de espacio. –explico el italiano

\- No estoy seguro de que tengas razón – dijo el ojiplata

 

Ambos amigos negaron simplemente con la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Sus pensamientos siguieron de la misma forma el resto del fin de semana, dando paso a un malestar que le quitaba el sueño y le impedía relajarse.

Para el lunes por la mañana, sus ojeras eran color verdoso, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre  y su piel había tomado una coloración gris muy poco saludable. Oculto todo esto tras un hechizo glamur y se vio remolcado por sus amigos hasta el gran comedor en un intento de que consumiera algo de comida.

Apenas entro fijo su mirada en la mesa de quien le robaba el sueño, exhalo tranquilo al verlo sonreírle a sus amigos.

-Deberías comer un poco, te ves francamente fatal – hablo Blaise mirándolo tras una mueca para enfatizar su estado

\- Gracias Blaise yo también te aprecio – respondió con todo el sarcasmo y el mal humor que se cargaba.

-  La verdad sea dicha Draco, por mas glamur que uses sabemos que no has dormido nada y seguramente estas agarrado de la mesa para no irte corriendo a la mesa de los leones. – intervino Theodore

\- Miren se que se preocupan por mi pero puedo yo solo, solo necesito tranquilizarme un poco, mis instintos están  un poco alterados, nada de qué preocuparse. – intento tranquilizarlos el rubio respirando profundamente.

 

Toda su concentración se fue por el retrete una vez el trió dorado se levanto con intención de ir a su primera clase y el los siguió automáticamente a una distancia prudente.  Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era el único que seguía al trió dorado a la distancia. Un Hufflepuff, por el color de su corbata, caminaba tranquilamente detrás de los chicos pero antes de que pudiera verle la cara el muchacho se había ido por uno de los tantos pasillos.

Rápidamente olvido el incidente una vez hubo llegado al aula de Historia, donde una gran cantidad de Gryffindor´s esperaba la llegada del profesor. Llamo su atención que pese a  ser una clase impartida por uno de los mayores iconos de la casa de las  serpientes, ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera ahí.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la figura del nuevo profesor apareció por la puerta, se negaba a pensar  en él como su padre, en esos momentos.

—Pasen. —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del profesor, antes de que diera la vuelta rumbo a su escritorio.

Obviamente todos apuraron el paso para entrar y fue en ese momento de su encrucijada; tomar su lugar usual, del lado de Slytherin o sentarse detrás de su hjerte. Gano su instinto de supervivencia, necesitaba prestar toda la atención que pudiera y solo lo lograría estando lo suficientemente cerca de su dolor  de cabeza.

La clase con Lucius fue mucho más entretenida de lo que creyó, además de la increíble interrupción por parte de su casa, y con todo el ajetreo logro olvidarse de su malestar durante el tiempo que duro.

Después de finalizada y tras haberle asegurado a su padre, extraoficialmente claro, que estaba todo bien, cosa que seguramente no le creyó, se apresuro a llegar al aula de Duelo, únicamente para encontrar a su Hjerte siendo acosado por un Hufflepuff. El mismo Hufflepuff que lo había seguido en la mañana; Justin Fin-Flecher.

Escucho como el castaño coqueteaba sin descaro, y se rio al ver la cara de confusión de su Gryffindor, una vez hubo captado al indirecta. Fue en ese momento decidió salir en su ayuda y reclamar el lugar que le pertenecía.

—Si quieres saber tantos detalles de su vida, te sugiero que compres El Profeta, ahí parecen encontrar fascinante cómo Potter bosteza —intervino Draco. Nadie se había percatado de su llegada y ahora se encontraba parado a un lado de ellos, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Malfoy ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no interrumpir? ¿O es que tu linaje no alcanza para tanto? —gruñó Justin, muy molesto por la intervención.

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a respetar las cosas de los demás? —cuestionó de vuelta el rubio sin inmutarse, tomando asiento a un lado de Harry.

—De nuevo con lo de la posesión— el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿En qué idioma te lo digo Draco, para que entiendas que NO soy una cosa? —replicó Potter.

—Según recuerdo, hace algunos días dijiste que eras mío. Claro que si gustas repetirlo, lo puedes decir en parsel, es una lengua que encuentro por demás interesante —propuso Draco pasando su brazo por la cintura del joven más bajo.

 Noto como el ojiverde se removía para soltarse, supuso que estaba incomodo así que decidió alejarse un poco antes de que le terminara gritando como el otro día. Apenas se alejo un par de centímetros cuando noto el cuerpo del moreno relajarse dentro de su agarre. Antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar ante tal cosa se vio nuevamente interrumpido por Fin-Flecher.

—No entiendo qué necesidad tienes de estar tan cerca de Harry, Malfoy. Pero a mí parecer, él no te quiere aquí —habló soltando todo el desprecio que sentía. Él ni se inmuto, seguro que a Harry no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

—En realidad, no me importa mucho —dijo resignado desde los brazos de Draco.

La cara del castaño se mantuvo impávida, sólo la pequeña vena palpitante en su sien delató el profundo enfado hacia Draco. Sonrió complacido por la reacción del castaño y decidió contraatacar. 

—Ya escuchaste  _Fin-Flecher_. Ahora haz el favor de quitarte de enfrente —ordenó Malfoy apretando contra él el cuerpo del moreno—. Tapas la vista.

Furioso, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Pero no se rendiría en su conquista. Para Justin, mientras Harry no dijera lo contrario él no pararía en su fin de conseguir una cita con el joven de verde mirada.

Cuando el Hufflepuff se hubo marchado, Harry se giró a encarar a Draco.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar. No creas que porque me sacaste de esta incómoda situación estás perdonado por ignorarme —riñó Harry.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste  _tú_  quién me dijo que me alejara en la cena del sábado —dijo Draco con una ceja alzada. No obtuvo respuesta del de ojos verdes, por lo que cansado prosiguió a contarle su intención.

»Después de clase hablaremos todo lo que quieras ¿Te parece? Además, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre los Veela —dijo Draco más relajado, pero aún sin soltarlo.

— Bien —aceptó—. Pero sigo enfadado. —Harry se volteó a ver la puerta abrirse y por donde apareció Remus Lupin un par de segundos después.

Su corazón salto al escuchar el reclamo, que a todas luces era por haberlo ignorado. No sabía que tanto estaban avanzando en su relación, pero al menos estaba seguro que ya estaba anclado en la mente del ojiverde y planeaba ocupar todo el espacio posible.

Con ese último pensamiento se dispuso a poner  toda su atención en la clase.

-D&H-

 

**_“Ser parte de esta familia implica mostrar al mundo perfección y dejar nuestra humanidad en casa.”_ **

Ese era el lema de su familia.

Por años creyó que se remontaba a generaciones, que ser un Malfoy implicaba perfección.

La verdad era otra.

Fue su padre quien lo volvió parte de la herencia familiar. Antes de el solo era mostrar perfección. Nada humano.

Ser un Malfoy era el más grande orgullo que un mago pudiera tener. Ser un sangre pura.

Pero no lo eran, no al cien por ciento.

Cada cierto tiempo un Malfoy con herencia Veela nacía en la familia, y era deber de la familia mantenerlo oculto. Abraxas Malfoy fue uno de ellos.

Cuando Abraxas recibió su herencia los Malfoy sabían que hacer. Cortejaría a su Hjerte, en caso de que cumpliera los requisitos para formar parte de la familia, se cansaría y tendría herederos. En caso de que el Hjerte “sugerido” no fuera del agrado de sus padres, tendrían que buscar otro candidato a Hjerte. Simple.

Un plan que había funcionado por años. Hasta ese momento.

La, en ese entonces, señora Malfoy  tenía otros planes.

Criada en una familia orgullosa de su linaje, con ideas profundamente conservadoras, se negaba a que su hijo escogiera como Hjerte a un hombre. Y Larence Withmore lo era.

Larence era un chico alegre, rico, apuesto y sangre pura, todo lo necesario para ser la pareja perfecta de un Malfoy, además de ser el mejor amigo de Abraxas. Pero a la señora Malfoy poco le importo.

No era que los matrimonios entre gente del mismo sexo estuvieran prohibidos, o que los embarazos masculinos fueran extraños, simplemente había familias que no lo entendían.

Aun sabiendo que su hijo ya había decidido cortejar al joven Withmore, la señora Malfoy ideo un plan, uno con el que lograría convencer a Abraxas de desposar a una dama.

Maldijo a Larence, transformando al alegre joven en un gato.

Abraxas intento todo para romper la maldición pero nada funciono, su único consuelo fue el de poder mantener al gato con él.

El último de los Malfoy accedió al final a contraer nupcias con una joven de familia destacada y procrear un hijo, que se volvió su luz durante un tiempo hasta que la necesidad de permanecer con su Hjerte fue demasiada, enclaustrándose en el estudio la mayor parte del tiempo.

El día que su padre murió fue el mismo día que el gato color caramelo, no despertó más.

Por eso era que Lucius se había esforzado en encontrar a alguien como Narcisa, inteligente, carismática, elegante y con cero intención de mantener una relación amorosa con él, para despistar a su madre. Sumándole que había sido Narcisa la que le había abierto los ojos en lo referente a Severus.

Ahora aplicaba la misma idea de su padre, únicamente dentro de cuatro paredes se transformaba en lo que realmente era, un hombre perdidamente enamorado de un pocionista necio y serio.

\- Deja de pensar tanto – le indico Severus acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

\- Estaba recordando- explico el

\- ¿Qué? Si se puede saber – el ojinegro lo miro por sobre el libro que estaba entre sus manos

\- Acerca de mi padre y Larence – dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Oh- fue todo lo que soltó el hombre antes de volver a esconderse tras su libro

 

El rubio se volvió a acomodar, con la cabeza  en el regazo del azabache y los ojos cerrados, intentaba encontrar algo que ayudar a su hijo en su intento de conquistar al necio león.

\- Deberías relajarte Luc, solo lograras que te duela la cabeza – intervino de nuevo el pocionista mientras masajeaba suavemente los rubios cabellos.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi familia y sus secretos. No tenemos la mejor historia en lo referente a romances. Y antes de que digas nada, ya sé que lo de Draco y Potter no es un romance, aun, pero tienes que admitir que no sería la gran sorpresa si decidieran intentarlo. Agreguemos la guerra y mi papel como mano derecha del Lord. Todo puede salir mal - Soltó en carrerilla, era evidente para cualquiera que Lucius Malfoy había perdido los papeles.

\- ¿Qué hay de los aspectos positivos? – Los ojos grises mirándolo con suspicacia lo interrumpieron – No me mires así, no seré el ser más positivo que exista pero logro notar cuando hay oportunidades y aquí las hay. Primero el carácter de ambos evitara que Potter se aburra de Draco además de que le ayudara a entrar en razón al mocoso. La historia entre ellos, si bien no es la mejor manera de empezar una relación también ayuda, se conocen bastante bien por andar vigilando lo que el otro hacía, además de que todo el colegio piensa que sus peleas son por la tención sexual entre ellos. Y por ultimo tu posición con el lord nos sirve a todos, incluyendo a Potter. No sabemos cuánto tarde en descubrirme y si eso pasa nos quedaremos sin informante. – explico el ojinegro dejando de lado el libro que leía para concentrarse en su pareja.

La idea de que el Lord descubriera a Severus le asustaba más que convertirse el mismo en espía; el Lord no perdonaba una traición.

\- No te va a descubrir – dijo el mayor seriamente incorporándose en su sitio.

\- Intentare que no pase, pero en el caso que me descubra ya no podre seguir siendo el espía de la orden y ahí es donde entras tu. – rectifico el moreno suavizando su expresión, solo para Lucius

\- Más le vale a Potter acabar con el Lord antes de que eso pase. Si lo hace juro pagar la boda más impresionante que se pueda imaginar, cuando por fin salgan de la negación donde parece que viven – sentencio Malfoy

-Asumiendo que acepte a Draco – le recordó Severus

\- Se que lo aceptara, la duda es cuando – concluyo el rubio retomando su lugar en el regazo del pocionista.

 

Severus Snape sonrio al imaginar la situación. Un par de labios sobre los suyos lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

\- Te amo – soltó el mayor antes de cerrar los ojos

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los hábiles dedos del pocionista pasando tranquilamente por entre su cabello, y sonrió.

**_“Ser parte de esta familia implica mostrar al mundo perfección y dejar nuestra humanidad en casa.”_ **

Ahora entendía lo que realmente quería decir su padre, ser un Malfoy no se trataba de arrogancia, si no de dar lo mejor de uno a quienes realmente importaban y si  lo mejor eran ellos mismos, que mejor que darse únicamente a sus seres queridos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 8**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, sus miradas fijas, las respiraciones  sincronizadas. Un movimiento en falso y podía ser fatal.

\- Jaque Mate- susurro el chico pelirrojo soltando la pieza de color negra.

\- ¡No!- grito el otro desparramándose en el sillón de la pequeña salita.

\- Eres bueno Zabini, pero no lo suficiente – se burló Ron.

\- No es justo, me distraes- acuso el moreno

-¿Yo? Estás loco ¿Cómo piensas que estoy haciendo eso? – pregunto confundido.

\- Sentándote ahí con tu cara llena de pecas, todo concentrado – respondió Blaise de manera coqueta, haciendo que la cara y el cabello de Ron se confundieran

\- Cállate Zabini, la única razón por la que te estoy aguantando es porque Harry necesitaba hablar con Malfoy y tú no te le despegas – dijo el pelirrojo intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Son celos eso que noto en tu voz?

-¿Celos? ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

\- Tal vez porque muy en el fondo me quieres solo para ti. No sería la primera vez, soy irresistible. – comento Balise.

\- Puede que seas atractivo, pero tu personalidad no lo es – soltó el pelirrojo, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo. 

-Al menos piensas que soy atractivo. Eso hará que nuestras tardes juntos sean más placenteras – Ante lo dicho por el Slytherin, Ronald se sonrojo de nuevo.

 

“Con _un demonio Harry, mas te vale salir rápido. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar si podía sentarme?, todo hubiera sido más fácil si me quedaba en el pasillo”_ pensó Ronald Weasley, aun que no sabía si se refería ese momento exacto o a seis años atrás, cuando un chico de cabellos negros y lentes redondos acepto ser su compañero en el tren.

-D&H-

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado. Un rubio y un moreno mantenían el lugar con un incomodo silencio, mientras cada uno buscaba la manera de empezar con la conversación.

\- Yo…- tartamudeo el ojiverde tomando valor

\- Será mejor que resolvamos primero los malentendidos,  para poder explicarte acerca de los Veelas – sugirió Draco

\- Bien, ¿Por qué me ignoraste? – pregunto sin más el Gryffindor

-En mi defensa, tú me gritaste que estabas arto de mis ataques, “ _bestiales”_ me parece que fue la palabra que usaste- explico el ojiplata

\- Pero no me refería a que me ignoraras. Me la pase con el alma en un hilo, esperando que explotaras en cualquier segundo. – soltó Harry

\- Para tu información, me considero bastante capaz de mantener mis emociones controladas – argumento el rubio

\- Claro, y el que hayas explotado tres veces en un mismo día es pura coincidencia ¿no? – la burla en la voz del moreno era tanta que Draco no se controlo mas.

\- Te acababa de ver, luego de dos meses de frenarme para ir a buscarte ¿¡que se supone que hiciera!?

\- ¡MATASTE A GREYBACK!

\- ¡INTENTO MATARME Y LLEVARTE CON VOLDEMORT!

\- Me puedo defender solo – dijo Potter dejando de gritar

-¿El que seas el residente más asiduo de la enfermería no te dice nada? – pregunto sarcástico Malfoy

\- Que siempre salgo vivo

\- Por los pelos, más suerte que nada

\- Al menos no me muero por un rasguño de Hipogrifo

\- El gigante no debió de llevarlos si no sabía controlarlos

\- ¡NO LE DIGAS GIGANTE A HAGRID!

\- ¡NO LO DEFIENDAS!!

\- ¡YO DEFIENDO A QUIEN SE ME DA LA GANA, HAGRID ES MI AMIGO!!

\- ¡PARA LOS AMIGOS QUE ESCOGES.

\- ¡NO CRITIQUES A MIS AMIGOS!

\- ¡PODRIA HABER ESCOGIDO MEJOR!

\- ¿¡A QUIEN!? ¿¡A TI!?

-¡SI!

El último grito dejo a ambos chicos estáticos.

_“¿acaba de insinuar que quería ser mi amigo?”_

_“¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?”_

El moreno fijo su vista en el Slytherin que parecía querer desaparecer. Estaba claro que aquella revelación no fue planeada y le estaba costando trabajo decidir su siguiente movimiento.

Su mirada se suavizo, el rubio no tenía la culpa de lo que le habían enseñado sus padres, mucho menos de que su vida hubiera sido martirizada por su enorme primo y sus horribles tíos. Seguramente, si Ron no hubiera aparecido en su compartimento, el seria ahora un integrante de la casa de Slytherin y el rubio un compañero de casa, tal vez incluso, un amigo.

 

Pero el hubiera no existe, sin importar cuanto lo desearan. En ese momento era mejor tratar de resolver sus diferencias si querían que convivir “amistosamente”.

Harry se levanto de su asiento para quedar frente al otro.

\- No acepte tu mano ese día… - intento explicar

-…por qué escogiste a Weasley, lo sé – interrumpió Draco

-No, no acepte tu mano por que tu actitud era idéntica a la de mi primo, tal vez con más clase, pero me lo recordaste y el solía molestarme todo el tiempo. Temí que si aceptaba tu mano, me convertiría en alguien igual a él.- termino el ojiverde esperando alguna reacción.

 

Draco lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos lo ahogaban,  tan expresivos, tan diferentes a los suyos y que aun así se sentían tan propios.

\- Me voy a arrepentir de esto – susurro – Todas las peleas, los insultos y los golpes, todo lo que hice para molestarte, no fue por que fuera un capullo o porque realmente te odiara, era para llamar tu atención. Para que pensaras en mí, más que en Weasley.

Ante semejante declaración Harry no pudo más que sonreír.

\- No te diré que imagine este momento o alguno siquiera parecido entre tu y yo. Con nuestro historial es bastante difícil, pero ahora estamos en esto juntos. Ambos lo decidimos, y si queremos sobrevivir necesitamos perdonarnos lo mas que se pueda. – dijo Harry, sabiendo que cada  palabra era verdad.

-Yo tampoco imagine que tu serias mi Hjerte, pero sinceramente, no creo que pudiera ser de ninguna otra manera.- Ambos sonrieron ante lo dicho por el rubio.

-¿Quieres empezar de cero? – sugirió el moreno

-No. Empezar de nuevo significa olvidar todo, y no creo que eso funcione en nuestro caso. ¿Qué tal si terminamos de conocernos? Me parece que seria bueno intentarlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- Y sin previo aviso Harry Potter se puso de pie frente a Draco Malfoy y extendió su mano.

Draco Malfoy respiro tranquilo, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero.

\- Draco ¿Qué me ibas a decir de los Veelas? – pregunto el moreno curioso tomando asiento de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡¡DRACO!!

\- Está bien, está bien, que impaciente – respondió Malfoy acomodándose para ver de frente a su Hjerte.

\- Es algo complicado de explicar, así que escucha primero, después responderé tus preguntas – ante el asentimiento decidió comenzar.- Como ya te había dicho, los Veelas dominantes son raros. Lo que se sabe es poco y muy difícil de encontrar. Se nos considera algo así como realeza entre las creaturas mágicas, por lo que algunas creaturas actuaran diferente frente a mí, y es probable que algunas Veelas se presenten en el castillo para presentar sus respetos.

-Pero pensé que todo esto era un secreto – interrumpió Harry confundido

-Lo es, al menos para los magos. Las creaturas mágicas tienen instintos que sería muy difícil confundir. Lo único bueno es que, al ser tan raros, muy pocas creaturas mágicas han tenido contacto con un Veela dominante. Por eso Fenrir no supo cómo reaccionar cuando me vio.- Explico Draco. – Por otro lado, yo voy a empezar a actuar diferente a tu alrededor.

-¿Mas?

\- Mucho más – se burló el rubio – Pero no te alteres, no será ni de cerca tan salvaje como las últimas veces. Aun necesitare estar en contacto contigo lo más posible, pero no voy a matar a nadie que te toque por accidente, ni tienes que dejar de hablar con medio mundo. Solo los que considere amenazas.

-¿Amenazas?

\- Gente que amenace nuestro lazo. Cuando ambos aceptamos que tú fueras mi Hjerte, comenzamos a formar un lazo, ya sea amistoso, familiar o romántico, eso lo decidimos nosotros. El punto es que si alguien amenaza con romper ese lazo, dígase separarnos, es considerado una amenaza para el Alfa.

\- ¿Dijiste romántico? ¿Cómo novios?

-¿Enserio Potter? ¿De todo lo que dije eso fue lo que más llamo tu atención?

\- Disculpa si la idea de tener una relación romántica con mi ex némesis, que además es un hombre, me altera un poco.

-¿Eso sería un problema – pregunto algo nervioso el Slytherin.

-¿Qué?

\- El que sea un hombre.

\- Creo que los cinco años de rivalidad son más decisivos que tu genero.- explico Harry.

\- ¿Significa que quieres una relación romántica?

\- Significa que en caso de presentarse, tu género no sería un problema.

\- En ese caso, creo que explicarte un ´punto fundamental de la sexualidad de los Veelas sería prudente – Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del morocho, que se sonrojo ligeramente. – Cuando un Veela escoge a su Hjerte se necesita un ritual para afianzar el lazo. Los rituales varían dependiendo de la relación que tengan el Veela y su Hjerte. Si decidiéramos afianzar nuestra relación como una romántica el ritual necesario consiste básicamente en sexo y eventualmente una unión mágica.

-¿Matrimonio?

\- Si Potter, matrimonio. Relájate, eso no será necesario ahorita. Lo importante es que para un Veela es importante poder satisfacer a su pareja. Por lo tanto es común que un o una Veela tenga encuentros con otras personas a fin de ganar experiencia. – termino decididamente el Slytherin.

 

Harry tardo unos minutos en salir de su asombro.

\- Me estás diciendo que técnicamente tu deberías de estar acostándote con cuanta cosa se te pase por enfrente para obtener experiencia y estar preparado para cuando tu y yo….

\- Si algo así – acepto el rubio finalmente aun que no le gusto como sonaba.

\- No, no y no– dijo Potter secamente.- Si vamos a intentar esto, no puedo estarme preguntando si te estas acostando con alguien todo el tiempo.

\- Pero es parte del proceso – insistió Malfoy

\- Dije que no, me tiene sin cuidado el proceso, pero tú no le vas a poner las manos o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en nadie. ¿Quieres conseguir experiencia? ¡Lee un libro! – Grito el ojiverde – Y ya que estamos en esas mas te vale que te quites a Parkinson de encima.

 

Una vez dicho esto el moreno se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta.

\- Nada de nada, con nadie – volvió a decir en un tono que solo significaban problemas, y salió de ahí a paso firme, dejando a un animado y  poco confundido rubio.

“ _Definitivamente no le diré que todo el rollo de acostarme con medio mundo no se a usado en siglos, dejemos que piense que soy un buen chico y le hago caso.”_ Pensó el Slytherin, sintiendo un escalofrió de solo imaginarse lo que le pasaría si el otro descubría el truco.

 

-D&H-

Aburrido, total y completamente aburrido.

Así se sentía luego de pasar cuatro horas seguidas en la biblioteca. Se suponía que terminara el ensayo de pociones, pero de los sesenta centímetros que necesitaba solo había conseguido diez.

Maldijo el momento en que se les ocurrió que para ser botánico se necesitaba aprender las pociones en las que se utilizarían las dichosas plantas.

Gracias a ello pasaba la gran mayoría de sus días metido en la biblioteca intentando recordar para qué poción se usaba la mandrágora.

Suspiro cansado, el ensayo era para el viernes pero al paso que iba no terminaría nunca. Derrotado decidió dar un paseo por los jardines.

Era lunes y todo mundo estaba en clases menos él. Las ventajas de que para tu carrera solo necesites tres EXTASIS: Herbologia, Pociones y Encantamientos.

Aunque con esas tres tenía más que suficiente, sobre todo con pociones

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que una roca caia en la cabeza del calamar gigante.

\- Yo que tú me quitaba de ahí – escucho que le decían, pero lo ignoro de tan metido que estaba en sus pensamientos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que era jalado por la cintura y el lugar donde antes se encontraba era golpeado por un chorro de agua.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto a su salvador

\- El calamar a tomado la costumbre de lanzar agua a quien lo golpea con rocas, parece que ya no le hace gracia que los alumnos lo molesten. – explico el chico

\- Gracias por salvarme – dijo Neville dando la culta para encarar al otro. Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver al mismísimo Theodore Nott sonriéndole.

\- Fue un placer – respondió Nott haciendo una especie de reverencia, que detuvo al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro del más chico. -¿te asuste?

\- N…no…y…yo- tartamudeo nervioso

\- Y ahora tartamudeas – señalo Theo

El Gryffindor entro en pánico, el chico frente a él parecía decepcionado, y su boca no quería funcionar correctamente. Hiperventilo al ver las claras  intenciones del otro de regresar al castillo.

Sus reflejos fácilmente  podrían competir en ese momento con los de Harry, por la rapidez con la que tomo el brazo del Slytherin, impidiendo su huida.

-Yo…yo…-volvió a tartamudear, maldiciendo mentalmente al otro por causar esas reacciones en el

Nott sonrió ante el claro nerviosismo del otro.

\- Voy a la biblioteca ¿vienes? – lo invito, esperando que aceptara

Nevill solo asintió, comenzando a andar rumbo al castillo aun sin soltar la manga de la túnica del Slytherin.

\- Necesitare tu ayuda si quiero terminar con el ensayo de Herbologia, seguro tú ya lo terminaste. – decía el más alto intentando sacar platica, aunque  la única respuesta recibida fue un movimiento de cabeza – si quieres te puedo ayudar con pociones, yo ya acabe y según recuerdo no es tu mejor materia.

Ante semejante ofrecimiento el Gryffindor olvido toda la timidez respondiendo emocionado -¿enserio? Te amare por ello, tengo toda la tarde intentando hacerlo.

\- Bueno no sé si quiera que me ames solo por ayudarte en pociones, pero aceptare un beso en la mejilla para empezar.- dijo mas animado Theo, logrando que las mejillas de Neville se encendieran.

La risa de Nott inundo los pasillos, seguida de la del chico más bajo al verse contagiado de la alegría del otro. Se miraron unos segundos en reconocimiento, para volver a reír más quedamente y retomar su camino a la biblioteca.

-D&H-

Luego de la plática con el Slytherin se sentía más tranquilo y parecía que Ron también, luego de ver como había salido casi corriendo de las habitaciones privadas de Malfoy, tomo nota de preguntarle en la noche la razón de ello.

Ambos chicos iban platicando tranquilamente acerca de las clases cuando fueron inmovilizados por un hechizo.

\- Los tengo – grito triunfal su captor – ahora no podrán negarse a nada.

Las miradas de los Gryffindor se cruzaron con una expresión de terror; estaban indefensos.

Fueron arrastrados a una habitación obscura, y tirados en lo que parecía un sofá. Escucharon como su secuestrador recitaba hechizos de privacidad y cierre que estaban seguros ellos no conocían.

Las luces se encendieron, dejando a la vista una mesa, un par de sillones mas y varias montañas de libros a su alrededor.

\- muy bien, ya cerré toda forma de escape, al fondo hay un baño que evitara que tengan que salir de aquí, ahora ¿cooperaran o tendré que hechizarlos? – informo la persona frente a ambos, retirando el hechizo de inmovilidad.

\- cooperaremos, pero no nos hechices Hermione – dijo Ron asustado, la chica daba miedo cuando de deberes se trataba.

\- Genial!!, traje los libros que creo que necesitaremos para acabar los deberes del día de hoy, afortunadamente tenemos el resto de la tarde libre, hay que prepararse bien para el año que viene presentar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – dijo en carrerilla sacando pergaminos, tinta y plumas de su bolso.

 

Potter y Weasley suspiraron resignados, tomando cada uno su respectiva pluma, mas  les valía comenzar o la chica se lo tomaría a mal y eso nunca era bueno.

 _“No sé que es peor  ¿un Slytherin tras de mí o Hermione con deberes_?” pensó el ojinegro en cuanto el rasgueo de las plumas y el sonido de las páginas de libros lleno la habitación. No iba a sobrevivir a su sexto año, eso era seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí.**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 9**

Hogwarts no era aburrida. La vida en el colegio era una combinación de emociones y aventuras que parecían nunca acabarse, dando material suficiente a sus habitantes para comentar en el día a día.

Un ejemplo de ello eran las dos personas que irrumpieron en el Gran comedor durante el desayuno de un martes común y corriente. Y Draco Malfoy supo que su día solo iba a empeorar.

**_5 min antes_ **

Blaise, Draco y Theo se encaminaban al gran comedor conversando animadamente sobre los eventos del día anterior.

\- ¡¡Lo juro!! ¡¡Weasley salió corriendo!! – exclamo Zabini

\- No me quiero imaginar que hiciste para que huyera de esa manera – dijo Nott con sorna

-No le hice nada- se excusó el moreno – Bueno, nada malo.

\- Por alguna razón no te creo Blaise, pero como estoy de buen humor te daré el beneficio de la duda- soltó el rubio sonriendo de lado.

\- Lo que tú quieres es presumir que Potter se puso celoso- se burló Zabini

-Yo no lo llamaría celos, pero al menos reacciono de alguna manera a la idea de mí con alguien más. - refuto el ojigris

 

Apenas habían tomado una tostada con mermelada, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una mujer de elegantes rasgos y penetrante mirada, acompañada de un hombre que a todas luces era Francés.

\- Oh no - gimió el rubio escondiéndose instintivamente detrás de Blaise.

-¿Draco que hace aquí?- susurro Theo

-No tengo idea, pero que no me vea- suplico el ojigris

Los pasos de la mujer resonaron por sobre los murmullos. Aunque extrañamente no iban en su dirección. Se asomo por detrás del hombro de Blaise, solo para sentir como el alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver a su Hjerte frente a la mujer, una mujer tan poderosa que con solo tronar sus dedos podía hacer casi cualquier cosa; Su madre.

Decir que corrió hacia la mesa de los leones era quedarse corto, si no supiera todo el mundo que era imposible, podrían jurar que se había aparecido frente a la rubia.

\- Madre, un gusto verte- saludo Draco educadamente colocándose entre ella y su Hjerte.

-Buenos días Dragon, sabes que me encanta hablar contigo, pero en este momento quisiera hablar con el joven Potter.- indico Narcissa

La mirada plateada refulgió de miedo ante tales palabras. Harry, por otro lado, estaba intrigado.

-No quisiera interrumpir, pero ¿podemos tener esa platica en otro lugar?- dijo el moreno suavemente

-Ciertamente, señor Potter – Draco elevo una ceja al escuchar  el modo tan respetuoso con el que su madre llamaba al Gryffindor.

 

Aun que la petición no parecía tener nada de anormal, al ojiverde le daba mala espina, tal vez el hecho de que fuera precisamente Narcissa Malfoy quien se la pidiera. Su mirada se dirigió al Veela en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que hacer. El otro parecía igual de perdido que el ante la idea, pero sonrió en respuesta al notar su confusión.

\- Me parece bien, tal vez antes del almuerzo. Tengo una hora libre. – explico el moreno.

-Excelente, le esperare en el despacho de Severus. –Sonrió la mujer retomando su porte aristocrático – Ahora será mejor que Antón y yo nos retiremos, Lucius no parece contento con mi presencia.

Con eso último Narcissa Malfoy se encamino al encuentro de su marido, seguida de su acompañante.

\- Esto no puede empeorar – susurro el ojiplata apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – lo reto su Hjerte. – ¿Me dirás que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la aparición de tu madre en el castillo? ¿O es que el que tenga a Sirius, Remus, Snape y tu padre vigilando todo lo que hago te pareció poca cosa y decidiste también traer a tu madre?

\- Harry lo juro, no tengo idea de que hace aquí o porque quiere hablar contigo – se apresuro a explicar el veela.

\- Me gustaría creerte Malfoy. Me encantaría, pero la experiencia me dice que harás todo para conseguir lo que quieres, incluyendo usar a tus padres. Como bien dices, astucia y saber cuándo aprovechar las oportunidades son las mejores cualidades de un Slytherin.-  Diciendo esto Harry salió del gran comedor rápidamente.

Draco estaba que echaba chispas, no solo el otro había dudado de sus palabras, sino que lo había humillado frente al colegio entero. Con eso en mente y la sangre hirviéndole en las venas corrió para dar alcance a su Hjerte.

Lo encontró subiendo las escaleras.

\- POTTER!!- grito iracundo

El ojiverde poso su mirada en el rubio, sorprendido por el grito.

\- Draco- susurro sorprendido el Gryffindor

\- Escucha bien Gryffindor de cuarta porque solo lo diré una vez. No soy un mentiroso y mucho menos un cobarde, si te digo que no se por qué mi madre está aquí es porque no lo sé. Si el nido de cuervos que tienes en la cabeza no te deja entenderlo no es mi problema. – Soltó el veela, los pocos espectadores dirían que echaba humo por las orejas y poco le faltaba para que así fuera – soy Slytherin, soy un Malfoy, pero nunca mentiría en algo como esto, mucho menos a ti. Si insistes en catalogarme por mi comportamiento de los últimos años tal vez el que seas mi Hjerte no es una buena idea.

 

Una vez dicho esto Draco regreso sobre sus pasos rumbo a las mazmorras, dejando a un petrificado Harry.

-D&H-

Toco por centésima vez la puerta del baño, sabía que su amigo estaba enojado, pero encerrarse en el baño por dos horas no iba a ayudar en nada.

\- Vamos Dragón, ya perdiste una clase, no puedes perder otra- grito Blaise

\- No lo entiendes Blaise, hay cosas más importantes que las clases. Ahora mismo intento mantener el control para no volverme una bestia. - respondió el rubio atreves de la puerta.

El castaño suspiro resignado. Draco tenía razón, era mejor que no tuviera contacto con nadie de momento.

-Ok. Prometo tomar buenos apuntes, para que no te quejes de mi letra luego. Te veo después. – Sin recibir respuesta alguna, Blaise se encamino a  clase. Snape no le perdonaría el llegar tarde.

Apenas llego se encontró al trió dorado cuchicheando junto a la puerta. Parecían  bastante relajados, incluso felices, como si la discusión con Draco nunca hubiera pasado. Molesto, camino hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Potter, quiero hablar contigo – soltó, dejando claro que no estaba de humor.

\- Lo que tengas que hablar con él, bien puedes hacerlo aquí – intervino Ron.

\- Es un asunto privado Weasley, nada de tu incumbencia – Respondió el Slytherin sin más.

\- Zabini, con gusto hablare contigo, pero Ron y Hermione se quedan.

\- Bien. Rechazasa a Draco – dijo secamente Blaise

-¿Disculpa?

\- Ya me escuchaste Potter. Rechaza a Draco oficialmente.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunto confundido el moreno.

\- Es claro que no te importa lo que pase con él. Ni siquiera pareces interesado en aprender nada sobre su condición. Draco es como mi hermano,  y no me gusta verlo perder los papeles cada que tú dices algo sin pensar, así que recházalo, para que el pueda buscar un Hjerte que si se tome la molestia de intentar establecer una relación con él.

 

Aquella declaración dejo mudos a los tres Gryffindors.

 

-Yo…yo… - intento responder Harry

\- No me interesa escuchar tus escusas Potter. No todos los Gryffindors son buenos, y no todos los Slytherin son malos. Draco está listo para dejar su ideales y educación con tal de que estés a salvo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas dar para que Draco este a salvo? ¿o pensabas dejar que el hiciera todo?

\- Claro que no, Harry no es así, jamás haría algo tan egoísta – dijo Hermione alterada.

-¿No? Entonces explícame Granger. ¿Qué es lo que tu amigo ha estado haciendo durante este tiempo? Por qué no veo que esté dando de su parte, más parece que está parado reclamándole a Draco cada cosa que pasa, sin pensar que eso también afecta a mi amigo.

\- Yo no... yo – Harry estaba en shock por las palabras de Zabini. Cada cosa era verdad, él había estado reclamándole a Malfoy por todo, inclusive esa misma mañana, aun viendo la sorpresa en la cara del rubio. Tal vez era mejor rechazarlo, así podría encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien con quien pudiera llevarse mejor, alguien que no fuera él.

 

Aquella idea desato un carrete de imágenes en su cerebro. Draco con alguien más, abrazados, riendo, tomados de la mano, besándose. Todo esto le dejo un vacío en el pecho.

 

-Hermione – susurro el chico – excúsame con Snape, dile que algo paso con MI hurón. El sabrá a que te refieres.

La chica solo asintió sin cuestionarlo, tomando de la mano al pelirrojo, que observaba la escena con la boca abierta, se adentró al salón.

-Zabini, llévame con Draco. Necesito pedirle disculpas.

Orgulloso del resultado de su intervención, Blaise dio media vuelta rumbo a su sala común, seguido del Gryffindor.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí.

By : Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo 10

 

Un mes. Habían pasado un mes desde el ataque al tren y aun no tenía pruebas de la traición de Malfoy.

Sus informantes regresaban sin información que le sirviera. Con Lucius trabajando en el colegio era mucho más difícil descubrir nada. Y el Lord estaba extasiado por tener dos espías bajo las narices de Dumbledore.

 

-¡CRUSIO!- El cuerpo callo retorciéndose entre gritos.

\- Mi señora- Hablo el compañero de quien gritaba en el suelo - Hemos intentado conseguir información por medio de nuestros hijos, pero nada de lo que dicen es importante. Según sus cartas, las cosas siguen igual entre Potter y el joven Malfoy. Peleas, gritos, golpes. Lo común en ellos.

\- Son más inútiles de lo que pensé. Claramente alguien está interfiriendo con las cartas. Yo sé que algo no está bien, Draco Malfoy esta ayudando a Harry Potter y voy a demostrárselo a mi señor.

La mirada psicótica de la mujer hizo que los presentes temblaran, mientras los gritos de quien la decepciono seguían llenando la habitación.

 

-D&H-

\- Vamos, solo son un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Dean, Seamus, Neville y yo.

\- No

 

Ron llevaba treinta minutos intentando convencer a Malfoy de que dejara ir a Harry con ellos  en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero parecía que el rubio no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

 

\- Harry dile algo – termino por suplicar el pelirrojo

 

El moreno se había mantenido a raya durante toda la conversación, principalmente por lo divertido que era ver a su amigo intentando convencer a Malfoy.

 

\- Ron tiene razón Draco, son solo unas cervezas de mantequilla, a plena luz del día, en un pueblo atiborrado de Aurores y de protecciones por todos lados; No me va a pasar nada. – intervino por fin.

\- Algo parecido dijiste del Quidditch y ya viste lo que paso – arremetió el Slytherin señalándole su brazo.

 

Y Harry no supo refutar eso. Aun así, no había sido su culpa que la Bludger le pegara cuando intentaba tomar la Snitch. Habían ganado, si, pero Harry había terminado con un brazo roto y un Veela al borde del pánico.

 

Dos semanas hacia de eso, pero parecía que Draco no tenía intención de que Harry se alejara demasiado.

 

\- Por milésima vez, fue un accidente. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, necesito mi espacio de vez en cuando. Lo estoy intentando Malfoy, pero necesito que tu des de tu parte también. – volvió a insistir el moreno.

\- No confió en Weasley…

-…ni en Neville, ni en Seamus, ni en Dean o en mi padrino, es mas estoy seguro de que ni en Merlín confiarías, pero no necesito que confíes en ellos, necesito que confíes en mi. Sé que suelo meterme en problemas y eso te angustia, pero no puedo quedarme el resto de mi vida en una caja de cristal para que no me pase nada.

 

Draco lo miro reflexivo, el otro tenía razón. Después de que el Gryffindor se disculpara por sus palabras contra la casa de las serpientes habían llegado a un acuerdo, Draco intentaría ser menos abrumador con el león y Harry escucharía todas las variantes antes de juzgar al rubio solo por su casa o su apellido.

La cosa era que el ultimo de los Malfoy  aun recordaba la angustia pasada cuando la pelota del demonio (Bludger) golpeo al ojiverde. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, la creatura en el no soportaría un nuevo episodio como ese sin desatar su furia.

 

\- Está bien, es justo, tal vez yo también salga con los míos, creo que los he dejado un poco de lado con todo esto de no apartarte de mi vista. – termino por aceptar

 

Harry salto hacia el otro abrazándolo, desde la pelea intentaba ser mas afectivo con el rubio. Daba gracias a Merlín que después de la primera semana de clases el Slytherin había vuelto a ser el chico controlado y frio de siempre. Solo de vez en cuando el veela tomaba el control.

 

\- Perfecto nosotros nos vamos con los chicos y el hurón tiene su tarde de chicas, ¡TODOS FELICES! – intervino Ron, no queriendo ver a su mejor amigo en semejante situación.

\- Weasley, acorde tolerarte por qué no hay manera de despegar tu sanguijuelesca presencia de mi Hjerte, pero a menos que quieras encontrar tu cama llena de tus amiguitos de ocho patas te sugiero que apartes tu persona de mi campo de visión en este momento – lo amenazo el rubio.

 

Habiendo logrado su cometido y sabiendo que la amenaza del otro no era en vano, Ron se despidió para salir pitando de la habitación asignada al Veela.

 

\- Disfrutas asustándolo.

\- De vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando pone cara de querer desmayarse

 

El Gryffindor sonrió ante la respuesta, sería un milagro el que aquellos dos se llevaran bien.

-D&H-

El rasgar de una pluma era el único sonido de la habitación, a pesar de ser dos los ocupantes de la misma.

Severus Snape, reconocido posionista y temido profesor, miraba la figura que descansaba en uno de los sofás.

 

Apenas un día después de su anuncio como profesor Dumbledore les había informado del sueño que Potter había tenido. Aquello solo se vio respaldado por Narcissa durante su visita. Razón por la cual Lucius parecía sumido en un estado de completa concentración intentando idear un plan para evitar que la loca de Bellatrix no lograra su cometido.

 

\- Lucius – susurro el pelinegro desde su lugar.

 

La pluma se detuvo.

 

\- Dime

\- No vas a lograr nada dándole vueltas al asunto en tu cabeza. Necesitas tener la mente fresca o lo que es lo mismo, vete a dormir. – dijo Snape, aun que no lo pareciera era una orden más que una sugerencia.

 

El mayor suspiro. El pelinegro tenía razón, cada día le costaba más enfocarse, apenas dormía y sus últimos planes parecía hechos por un niño que por el adulto que era.

Afortunadamente, Narcissa había regresado a la mansión una vez que su plática con Potter la dejo satisfecha.

 

///////////FLASH BACK/////////////

 

\- Te digo que desistas mujer – ordeno Lucius – El venir hasta acá para hablar con Potter solo va a complicar más las cosas.

\- Claro que no, es normal que una madre se preocupe por conocer a  la pareja de su hijo – refuto Narcisa.

-Pero ellos aún no son pareja– expuso el rubio – Y no creo que tu presencia los aliente a serlo.

 

Su mujer le miro con odio. No era nada nuevo la verdad, Cissa solía lanzarle esa misma mirada cada que se negaba a cumplirle alguno de sus caprichos. Además de que, comparándola con la expresión de Severus cuando se enojaba con él, la mirada de Narcisa le daba ternura más que miedo.

 

\- Pues yo no me voy de acá hasta hablar con el chico y punto. – sentencio la rubia yéndose a sentar junto a Antón, quien con Snape, permanecían como espectadores de la pelea entre los esposos.

\- Me parece que no sería mala idea. – intervino el posionista. – Potter no es una frágil damisela, y Narcisa podría estar más tranquila.

 

Ciertamente no estaba mal el análisis de Severus. Sobre todo en la parte en la cual Narcisa se tranquilizaba, con un poco de suerte incluso podría regresar a sus vacaciones y dejarlos a ellos tranquilos.

 

Estaba a punto de dar su brazo a torcer cuando lo escucho, el sonido de la puerta siendo ligeramente golpeada. Quien quiera que fuera no parecía querer llamar su atención en lo más mínimo.

Severus, al escuchar el sonido, se encamino a abrir. No sin antes tomar su varita, nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

 

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, asustando al misterioso visitante. El pobre chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda, lo miraba desde el suelo a un paso de tener un paro cardiaco.

 

\- Señor Potter  – Saludo el ojinegro.

\- Yo…y…yo… ¿Querían hablar conmigo?- tartamudeo el chico

\- Ciertamente. Sev, no seas descortés y deja pasar al joven. –indico Narcisa sonriendo.

 

A regañadientes el posionista se hiso a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

 

-Disculpa a Severus, no está muy feliz con mi presencia en el castillo. – se disculpó Narcisa. – Me alegra que vinieras. Es importante para mí, como madre que soy, el conocer a quien pasara el resto de su vida al lado de mi Dragón.

\- S..sí. Claro. Entiendo – susurro Harry

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti un poco?

\- Lo que quieras saber de el Narcisa, lo puedes buscar en los periódicos. – interrumpió Severus.

\- Lucius, controla a tu hombre o el mío tendrá que ponerlo en su lugar – La amenaza sonaba como burla, pero un brillo en la mirada de la mujer les indico a todos los presentes que no bromeaba en lo absoluto. Antón solo se movió ligeramente en su asiento, mostrando su varita. – Ignora a Severus. Sé qué tipo de basura pueden llegar a escribir en el periódico, y no creo la mitad que dicen ahí.

-Amm. Me llamo Harry James Potter. Tengo dieciséis años, mi casa es Gryffindor. No soy muy bueno en clases.

\- Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? – Pregunto Narcisa – Relájate. Esto no es una entrevista o un interrogatorio. Solo quiero conocerte. Draco me ha contado mucho sobre ti, pero sé que aún falta más.

-¿Le ha contado sobre mí?

-Pues claro. Cada carta que manda tiene al menos una vez tu nombre en ella. _Potter me ignoro otra vez. Potter es el buscador de Gryffindor. Potter gano puntos en defensa hoy._

 _\- A Potter le gusta la mermelada de zarzamora. ¿Cómo puede gustarle? –_ Siguió Lucius imitando la voz de su hijo.

\- _Potter prefiere salir a caminar con sus amigos que pelear conmigo.-_ Se unió Severus.

 

Una débil sonrisa se escapó de los labios del moreno.

 

-Como veras, su elección de Hjerte no nos tomó tan de sorpresa como Draco cree.- Explico Narcisa.

\- Creo que a mis amigos tampoco.

\- Ciertamente la obsesión de ambos por llamar la atención del otro es preocupante. – concordó Severus, logrando que el Gryffindor se sonrojara furiosamente.

\- No hay nada de que apenarse Harry. Todos hemos pasado por ello. – Lo animo la rubia – Lo único que me preocupa es tu actitud hacia con mi hijo.

-¿Disculpe?

\- Sé que nada de esto es fácil, y no quiero presionarte a nada que no estés listo, pero entre los instintos de Draco, la guerra y mi hermana, me preocupa que veas a Draco como un arma y no como un compañero.

\- Nunca haría algo como eso – se apresuró a decir Harry – Aun que nos odiáramos, jamás lo usaría de esa forma. Yo sé lo que es que te usen como arma.

 

Los adultos se miraron entre si alarmados. Potter parecía demasiado joven como para llevar una carga tan grande en sus hombros.

 

-Draco y yo tenemos demasiada historia juntos. Peleamos muy seguido, como hoy en la mañana, por cosas estúpidas que nadie sabe muy bien de donde salen, pero él me entiende – La mirada del chico dejaba clara la honestidad detrás de sus palabras – Draco sabe que me hace enojar, pero también sabe lo que me gusta. Está intentando usar cada parte de ese conocimiento para que confié en el, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

Voldemort va a seguir detrás de mí, Bellatrix va a intentar destruir a Draco, el mundo va a estar en contra de todo el asunto del Hjerte apenas se enteren. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar listos y confiar en el otro. No quiero que por mi culpa Draco salga lastimado.

 

Las caras de los adultos eran un poema. Nadie esperaba tal franqueza de un chico de dieciséis años.

 

Narcisa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

 

\- Serás un gran yerno – Sonrió la mujer

-Yo…No….Draco..y…no – tartamudeo Harry.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy segura que resolveremos esa parte rápido.

 

Un gruñido de irritación por parte de los adultos la interrumpió.

 

-¿Algún comentario que gusten compartir?

-¿Qué paso con dejar que los chicos tomen sus decisiones?- pregunto Lucius.

-Si esperamos a que ellos lo resuelvan solos jamás tendremos nietos – explicó la rubia sin más.

-¿Nietos? ¿Estas demente? Tienen dieciséis, no pueden tener hijos en este momento.

\- No me digas loca, Lucius. No está mal planear a futuro, además imagina lo lindos que serán.

 

Y mientras los esposos discutían sobre el futuro, Harry solo atino a reír por lo bajo.

 

////////// FIN DEL FLASH BACK/////////////

 

\- Ya, ya. Esta noche dormiré. – Acepto Lucius. -  Pero estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme.

\- Por la loca de tu cuñada no te tienes que preocupar, Narcisa se encargara de ella y punto. En cuanto al Lord, aceptémoslo; está demente. Esta tan desesperado por acabar con el chico  que cada vez sus planes tienen menos sentido, son más arriesgados y locos. Temo que un día decida venir a Hogwarts a enfrentarse con el mocoso sin más. – expreso Snape con voz profunda

\- Si eso pasa, mi querido Severus, estaremos ahí. Nos aseguraremos que el chico acabe con la amenaza y de paso saldremos vivos de todo esto. – le animo el rubio

\- Sé que lo haremos, por eso mismo quiero que te dejes de preocupar tanto. Solo te desgastas. Bien podrías ocupar tu tiempo en algo más interesante – dijo Snape

\- ¿Alguna idea en mente? – pregunto sugerentemente Lucius, que se acercaba al pelinegro con movimientos sensuales.

\- Dormir. No pienses que tus insinuaciones funcionaran, estas tan cansado que seguramente no duras el round, así que lo dejaremos para cuando hayas dormido.

 

Sin más palabras la mirada del posionista regreso a su trabajo, mientras un frustrado Lucius Malfoy se encaminaba a su habitación con nada más que ideas de venganza acompañando su descanso.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí  Hjerτe: Esτσ sσlσ Me pαsα α Mi**

By: Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 11**

 

Era un buen día, en definitiva. El sol  brillando, la gente riendo y el feliz, pero sobre todo libre. Libre al fin, sin la molestia presencia del Lord sobre el o las miradas de los Slytherins queriendo destazarlo por atreverse a estar tan cerca de su príncipe.

Ese día lo único en lo que planeaba pasar su tiempo y pensamientos era en sus amigos. Los cuales le esperaban en el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

La plática era ligera y le daba la sensación de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no tenia, sobre todo porque al parecer los aurores habían desaparecido, pues su presencia no se notaba por ningún lado.

_Gracias a Dumbledore_

Dean y Seamus parecían pelear por algún asunto sin importancia, algo bastante común entre ellos.

\- El día que acepten que se gustan juro bañarlos en cerveza de mantequilla – le susurro Ron ya cansado de la pelea

\- Lo mismo digo – acordó Neville

La caminata siguió hasta llevarlos al centro del pequeño pueblo.

\- ¿Qué quieren hacer? – pregunto de repente Seamus, dejando de lado la discusión.

\- ¿Honeydukes? – propuso el pelirrojo, que se notaba tenía hambre.

\- Honeydukes – acordaron todos

\- Quien llegue al último invitas las ranas de chocolate – grito de repente Ron, quien ya estaba a  medio camino. Los demás lo siguieron entre risas y empujones. 

La tienda rebosaba de gente que, al igual que ellos, moria por probar los dulces. Ron caminaba por los estantes con ojos brillantes de la emoción. Neville miraba facinado las plumas de dulce, Seamus y Dean discutían, de nuevo, por la elección de dulces. Por otra parte, Harry no podía dejar de mirar la edición de lujo de ranas de chocolate. Se veían exquisitas, y por alguna razón pensó en compartirlas con la rubia serpiente.

\- Deberías comprarlas – susurro alguien a su oído. Espantado volteo a ver quién era.

La sonrisa de su tío rivalizaba con la de los gemelos en plena travesura.

\- Profesor Beurk – saludo Harry

\- Ya que no estamos en la escuela preferiría que me llamaras Matteu. Son muy joven para que todo mundo me diga profesor.

El moreno rio ante las caras del mayor. Definitivamente su tio era algo extraño.

\- Está bien, Matteu. ¿Qué hace por acá?

\- La verdad es que estoy escapando de Dumbledore. Quiere que le ayude a organizar la fiesta de Halloween y no soy muy bueno  en ese tipo de actividades. – dijo Matteu haciendo una mueca.

\- Pareciera todo lo contrario – rio el ojiverde

-¿Enserio? Con razón no deja de molestarme con eso, pero bueno ¿Tu qué haces fuera de la vista de la serpiente?

\- Es mi día libre – soltó Harry – o algo así. Lo convencí de que me dejara pasear con mis amigos.

\- ¿Lo convenciste?

\- Oh sí, soy bastante persuasivo cuando quiero. Además de amenazarlo prácticamente con escaparme de todas maneras si no acordaba a dejarme tranquilo por una tarde. – rio el moreno por la broma.

\- Suena como que no estás a gusto con las circunstancias

\- No es eso, me agrada Malfoy, más de lo que pensé que me agraria jamás, solo es un poco muy posecivo. Esta todo el tiempo histérico de que le sonría de más a alguien. – dijo Harry en suspiro.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas? Si tanto te molesta su actitud, deberías dejarlo antes de que el problema sea mucho mayor. – sugirió su tio.

\- Eso sería cobarde e hipócrita. No porque haya un problema voy a huir – soltó decidido el ojiverde – Y como dije antes, me gusta, con el me siento yo realmente. Le puedo gritar y sé que él no se reprimirá en regresarme el grito, me dirá si fallo en algo.

Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras decía todo eso, realmente nunca lo había pensado a profundidad. ¿Por qué no rechazo a Malfoy?

\- Me siento alagado Potter – dijo alguien detrás del.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro nada más reconocer de quien era la voz. Hecho una mirada a su tío, que sonreía cual gato. Lo iba a matar.

\- No deberías, Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dijiste que te juntarías con tus amigos? – cuestiono el león, aun sonrojado

\- Ciertamente, por otro lado nunca dije que me fuera a quedar en el castillo. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son para todos.- Explico Draco -Además Crabe y Goyle estuvieron insistiendo demasiado en venir para acá. Yo por otro lado fui elegido como su niñero, así que me toca cuidar que no se coman toda la tienda. – explico cansinamente Malfoy

\- Ya entiendo. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, al parecer me esperan afuera – dijo el moreno señalando a Ron del otro lado del ventanal.

\- Espera Potter, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?- pregunto algo cohibido el Slytherin

-¿Comer? ¿Algo así como tú y yo?

\- Tu y yo, o todos, no interesa, lo que me interesa es que estés ahí ¿aceptas? – dijo algo estresado Draco

\- Suenas muy desesperado por una simple comida – Bromeo el ojiverde

La expresión  la cara del Slytherin  se volvió completamente seria. Sin más, dio la vuelta y salió del local.

-¡¡ Espera Malfoy!! – llamo Harry  siguiéndolo.

Ron y Neville compartieron una mirada de confusión al verlos pasar.

Una vez afuera el niño-que-vivió tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

\- Draco, por favor. No era enserio.

\- ¿Tú crees que es una broma o algo así? ¿Qué disfruto tener que ceder ante mis instintos?. – soltó molesto el rubio

\- Yo…lo siento, es solo que es mi día libre y todo estaba saliendo tan bien. Nada de Voldemort, nada de clases aburridas o chismes tontos, y nada de…

\- …de mí - Termino automáticamente el Veela, suspirando profundamente – Recházame.

-¿¡Que!? No, espera ¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto aturdido el Gryffindor

\- Yo no puedo rechazarte, mis instintos me lo impiden, pero tú puedes. Sé que Blaise te lo pidió, y sé que lo estas intentando, pero estas sufriendo más de lo que deberías. Por eso te lo pido, por el bien de ambos, recházame.

 

La explicación le parecía bastante convincente a Draco, al menos hasta que vio la cara de incredulidad que tenía el moreno.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo.- dijo por fin Harry- Tu, Draco Malfoy, arrogante y orgulloso Slytherin. ¿Quieres terminar conmigo porque crees que estoy sufriendo?

\- Algo así. Además, es más que obvio que tú preferirías que yo fuera cualquier otro, posiblemente Flin-Flecher.

Las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato. La cara del niño que vivió se volvió color escarlata, su ceño se frunció y una llama de furia encendió sus ojos.

\- ¿¡Que yo quiero que!? ¿¡Que eres tu!? ¿Adivino?.  Escucha bien Malfoy, por que no lo pienso repetir de nuevo. No  estoy sufriendo y no preferiría que fueras otra persona. Lo único que ha evitado que te rechace es el hecho de que eres tú. Ya me escuchaste en la tienda, eres una de las pocas personas que me trata como una persona común y corriente, y eso es refrescante.

-Yo…y…yo…- tartamudeo Draco al ver al Gryffindor en ese estado.

\- ¡¡CALLATE!! Me estoy esforzando para que todo vaya bien, intentando dejar atrás  los prejuicios, aguantando tus arranques psicóticos bastante bien y por sobre todo, me preocupo por ti. Así que no puedes venir de buenas a primeras y decidir terminar solo con la escusa de que  “yo no quiero”.  Si quieres que terminemos, terminamos, en cuanto me digas una razón más creíble que esa.

 

El rubio permaneció callado durante unos minutos, intentando procesar todo. El sudor se deslizaba por su cien, y alcanzaba a ver a Blaise, un poco más atrás de Potter, haciendo apuestas. Inclusive distinguía la cara de los transeúntes que permanecían en la plaza con tal de ver el desenlace de semejante escena.

-¿Estamos juntos?¿Como una pareja?- soltó Draco

\- ¿Eso fue lo que más llamo tu atención? Tu madre prácticamente nos dio su bendición, vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, bien podemos intentar tener una relación.

-Ok. En ese caso. No, no quiero “terminar”

Una sonrisa ilumino la cara del niño que vivió.

\- Bien – acepto gustoso el ojiverde – ahora ¿Qué te parecer ir a comer con nuestros amigos, pasar un buen rato y olvidarnos de todo? Al fin y al cabo es mi día libre.

Malfoy solo asintió, asustado por la aparente bipolaridad del otro.

\- Genial – otra sonrisa y acto seguido tomo la pálida mano del Veela para encaminarse a las tres escobas, con sus amigos siguiéndoles.

_Tengo que dejar de ser tan explosivo, o terminare por causarle un paro cardiaco._

Harry  entrelazo sus dedos suavemente, ruborizándose en el proceso.

Draco solo sonrió al sentirlo.

. -D&H-

.

La gente comenzaba a dispersarse, volviendo cada quien a sus asuntos, después del pleito entre dos de los alumnos más famosos del colegio.

El, por otra parte, no dejaba de sonreír.  Aquellos chicos eran, por mucho, la mejor fuente de entretenimiento que podía encontrar en todo el castillo.

Alegremente dio otra mordida a su rana de chocolate, admirando el paisaje, lleno de hojas que delataban la presencia del otoño.  Otra mordida más, y unos gritos lo distrajeron.

Por el camino principal, no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba, un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo, corría detrás de lo que parecían un par de comadrejas. Las cuales parecían estar disfrutando bastante la persecución.

\- Cuando los atrape se los daré de comer a Buckbeak, ya verán par de demonios – gritaba el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba atrapar a las escurridizas creaturas.

Rio un poco ante la cómica escena, el chico seguía intentando atrapar a los animalitos, que a su vez trepaban por su pantalón y capa, con la clara intención de burlarse de él.

Apiadándose del pobre muchacho decidió ayudarlo, apunto su varita sobre las desprevenidas creaturas, y ¡BAM!, segundos después flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Bájalos inmediatamente! – le grito el pelirrojo levantando su varita contra él.

\- Tal vez deberías congelarlos o algo antes de  que los suelte, de otra manera estarás las siguientes tres horas persiguiéndolos. – sugirió sonriendo.

El pelirrojo lanzo un _petrificus_ , sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Listo – soltó el, dejando a los animales en el suelo.

 

Su sonrisa nunca vacilo, aun con la mirada directa en los zafiros frente a él, que claramente lo desafiaban.

-Entonces, supongo  que es todo – dijo al fin

-Eso parece- respondió el pelirrojo

\- No hay de que – le sonrió. El chico se ruborizo por el gesto, adorablemente si le preguntaban. – Ustedes dos tiene que portarse bien, o alguien podría informar a su madre de sus travesuras.

El pellirrojo se sobresalto al escuchar eso; ese hombre sabía quienes eran.

-Tu…tu… como… - tartamudeo confundido

\- Tu hermano pequeño es amigo de mi sobrino.- aclaro – además soy la más nueva adquisición de la orden, por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Eres Matteu Beurk? ¿El tío de Harry?

\- En vivo y en directo, Matteu Beurk. Puedes llamarme Matt o profesor Beurk, como prefieras, es un gusto conocerte…este…aun no se tu nombre.- se presento el castaño.

\- Oh, cierto. Bill Weasley – soltó al fin el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Matt sonrió ante el gesto, antes de responder.

\- Como dije antes, es un gusto Bill. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un par de asuntos que aclarar con el director, al parecer cree que soy bueno para organizar fiestas. – Termino por explicar intentando restarle importancia – con tu permiso Bill. Fred. George.

Y con una última inclinación hacia las comadrejas se perdió camino al castillo.

_Debo comenzar a salir más._

Aun con el pensamiento flotando en mente se apresuro a su encuentro con el director.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capitulo 12**

 

El mes de Octubre se marchitaba lentamente mientas la calma reinaba en la colegio de magia y hechicería.

Los alumnos poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a ver a las casas rivales fraternizando entre sí, o al menos siendo un poco más amables.

Y es que no les quedaba de otra, luego de que Draco había pedido algo así como una tregua, que dicha sea la verdad fue más una orden para los Slytherins y una amenaza para los Gryffindors, luego de enterarse las cosas que le decían a su Hjerte.

Fue un respiro para todo el colegio, dejar de ver a serpientes y leones intentando matarse entre sí. Aun se gruñían, hacían bromas pesadas, pero intentaban mantenerlo todo escondido del Príncipe de Slytherin.

Los adultos por otro lado, parecían  un poco más atareados, con las clases, los exámenes y todas esas responsabilidades. A excepción de Sirius que pasaba su tiempo persiguiendo a Crookshanks por los pasillos.

Pero pese a todo, incluyendo los planes para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, el ánimo en general se  mantenía en un estado de optimismo que no se había visto en algún tiempo.

En los jardines del colegio, las hojas de otoño rodeaban a un muchacho, combinando graciosamente con el color de su cabello.

Un suspiro profundo salió de entre sus labios, mientras observaba una que otra pareja pasear por los alrededores del lago.

Él nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas cursis, que soñaban con el amor eterno, declaraciones de amor y todo eso. No, de hecho él era más burdo y con poco tacto, según Hermione. Pero aun así lo deseaba, deseaba sentir esas cosquillas que los libros describían.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, imaginando que caminaba de la mano con el amor de su vida. La imagen que genero su cerebro fue la de un chico con piel chocolate y mirada astuta.

Acostado como estaba no alcanzo a notar un par de animalitos que se acercaban a él corriendo, sacándole un grito épico.

\- Los encontré – Exclamo alguien detrás de él.

-¿Q…Que?- Susurro entrecortadamente, intentando calmar su pobre corazón.

-¿Ron? Ahora entiendo por qué corrieron hacia acá.

-Hey Bill ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que son esos?

-Esos son los gemelos- Anuncio el mayor sentándose a su lado – Se suponía que vería a Dumbledore por cosas de la orden, pero estos dos se colaron en  mi bolsa de viaje  y tengo toda la mañana persiguiéndolos.

-Desde cuando son animagos? – Pregunto Ron confundido.

-Poco más de un mes. Dumbledore creyó que sería una genial idea, Mamá no tanto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces afuera, solo?

-Pensando, supongo – Contesto desanimado.

-¿En qué? Si se puede saber.

-Cosas

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo de la escuela?

\- No, la escuela va bien.

-¿Del corazón entonces?

 

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de rojo.

 

-tal vez- susurro

-Vamos, cuéntame. Prometo no decir la palabra alguna.

 

Ron miro a su hermano fijamente. De todos, Bill era el más confiable, siempre intentando hacer feliz a todos, ayudando y abrazando a quien lo necesitara.

 

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo genial que sería estar enamorado, y cuando piensas eso, la imagen que aparece es de alguien que no te esperabas?

-Mmm. No, nunca. Usualmente cuando me gusta alguien sé que me gusta.

-¿Gustarme? ¿Quién dijo algo de gustarme? A mí no me gusta Zabini. – Exclamo el menor alterado.

-¿Zabini? No recuerdo que mencionaras a nadie con ese nombre ¿Es de otra casa? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Zabini?

-No es su nombre, es su apellido. Su nombre es Blaise, Blaise Zabini – Interrumpió Fred, de nuevo en cuerpo humano.

-Y es de Slytherin – Completo George.

 

Horror. Eso era todo lo que podía leerse en el rostro del más joven de los Weasley. Su cara pálida cual pergamino, y una sola frase dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 

“Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido. Estoy perdido.”

 

-¡Por favor no le digan nada a nadie! – Grito en desesperación- Prometo que se me pasa rápido. Por favor no le digan a Papá –Termino ya con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de derramarse.

 

Sus tres hermanos lo miraron alarmados.

 

-Hey, hey.- Lo llamo Bill, acunándolo entre sus brazos. – No le diremos nada a nadie, si eso quieres. ¿Verdad chicos?

-Lo juramos –Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero dinos porque Papá se enfadaría, no veo algo de malo en que te guste un chico.

-No es por eso – susurro Ron- Es porque es un Slytherin. Mejor amigo de Malfoy y su Madre es Mortifaga.

-Oh Roninsqui, Papá nunca se enfadaría por algo así. Puede que deteste a Lucius Malfoy, pero Zabini nunca le ha hecho nada. Además eres su hijo, el menor. Papá te querría aunque estuvieras enamorado del mismísimo señor tenebroso.

-Fred tiene razón. Mamá podrá enfadarse, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, pero Papá jamás. Él sabe que hay veces que no puedes pelear contra el corazón. Míranos a nosotros. – Concordó George – Nadie estaría feliz si dos de sus hijos claman estar enamorados entre sí.

-Pero lo suyo es diferente. Su magia los unió paneas nacieron, es casi un milagro que no iniciaran una relación apenas recibieron sus herencias. No tuvieron elección, yo sí y aparentemente elegí en fijarme en un Slytherin – Soltó Ron acongojado.

-Me gusta pensar que sin importar las circunstancias hubiera elegido a Fred, hermano o no. Es más romántico así. – Aseguro sonriente

-Lo mismo digo Georgie.

-Eww. Dejen de mirarse así tortolos. Demasiada miel. – Se quejó Bill- Pero en algo tienen razón. Si esto que sientes es real, si crees que vale la pena pelear por ello, nosotros te apoyamos y estoy seguro que Papá y, talvez, Mamá también lo harán sin  importar en que casa este tu novio.

 

Ron sonrió agradecido a sus hermanos.

 

-No es mi novio- soltó sin darse cuenta de lo dicho por Bill.

-Aun no – Aclaro Fred – pero con nuestra ayuda…

-…lo será pronto.- Le siguió George.

 

“No sé si alegrarme por su apoyo o aterrarme”

 

Aun con ese pensamiento, Ron abrazo a sus hermanos, agradecido por tenerlos.

 

-D&H-

-No, no y no.

Media Hora discutiendo lo mismo y no llegaban a nada.

-Vamos Draco, seria cosa de un día. Sabes cómo hacerlo. Sonríes, respondes lo que quieras responder y ya – intento Lucius, dado que su hijo parecía no querer entender la situación.

 El problema actual era que Draco se negaba a ir a donde Voldemort había convocado a los Malfoy.

\- Claro, únicamente que vendría con una lista de sugerencias  para capturar al niño-que-vivió – soltó enojado el rubio, mientras el susodicho niño golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra el descansabrazos del sofá.

 - Anda dragoncito, no es tan difícil. Solo vas, te presentas, dices lo emocionado que estas de pronto recibir la marca, le informas que Dumbledore tiene bien vigilados a los Slytherins, prometes escribir y sales de ahí. Pan comido. – dijo Sirius animándolo.

El veela alzo la ceja incrédulo.

\- No diré más – murmuro alejándose unos pasos.

\- Nunca creí que tu estupidez pudiera ser mayor, pero tengo que admitir que estaba equivocado – soltó Snape con el ceño fruncido.

\- No vi que tuvieras una mejor idea Snivellus. – contraataco el moreno.

\- Veras que si la tengo – dicho eso se encamino a donde Harry se encontraba. No dijo nada, solo lo miro. En ese momento todas las miradas se volvieron al ojiverde. Era de esperarse que el único capaz de convencerlo fuera él.

Gruño un poco antes de levantarse de su lugar.

\- Dragón- lo llamo sin respuesta aparente - ¡Carajo, Malfoy!

 

¡Ta da! Ahí estaba la atención que quería.

-¿Sí?- pregunto, como si el grito no hubiera sido más que un murmullo.

-Tienes que hacerlo - le ordeno el pelinegro – No se trata solo de ti. Tu vas a estar a salvo, mientras estés dentro del castillo, pero que me dices de tu padre, tu madre, su novio e incluso Snape. Todos ellos correrían el riesgo de ser atacados.

El resto de los presentes los miraban boquiabiertos. Nadie esperaba esa profundidad de pensamiento.

\- Harry tiene razón – intervino Remus – es tu familia después de todo.

El rubio cerró los ojos resignado.

Sabía que tenían razón, pero sus instintos le urgían permanecer fiel a su Hjerte.

Al ver su turbación, el ojiverde se acercó a él.

\- Todo va a salir bien. Serán unas pocas horas, nada mas – le animo suavemente.

\- No me preocupo por mí, eres tú el que me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Tengo montañas de tareas que terminar, así que no tendré tiempo de meterme en problemas. Además de que mi tío me pidió ayuda con la fiesta de Halloween.

Aun no muy convencido, el menor de los Malfoy acepto.

\- Iré. Pero solo si me aseguran que estaré en el castillo para el anochecer – indico Draco, tomando su capa. Necesitaba salir y tomar aire – Por cierto Potter estas equivocado. El lugar  más seguro del mundo no es Hogwarts.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces cuál es, oh señor que todo lo sabe? – pregunto sarcástico Harry. La respuesta nunca se la espero.

\- Entre mis brazos.

Y se fue. Dejando a su padre conmocionado por lo dicho. A Snape con un severo tic en el ojo. Un ataque de risa por parte de Sirius y Remus.

Harry simplemente tuvo una falla cardiaca, de tan rápido que su corazón palpitaba al bombear sangre hasta su rostro, encendido de vergüenza.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Capitulo 13

 

El rasgar de las plumas, paginas cambiando y algunos susurros llenaban la biblioteca, donde el grupo más curioso de alumnos intentaba terminar con sus deberes sin pleitos. No que estuviera funcionando.

 

\- Te digo que estas mal Ronald. Las tres maldiciones imperdonables fueron prohibidas en 1513, todas el mismo año – insistía Hermione por quinta vez.

\- Enserio Mione, puedes ser todo lo cerebrito que quieras pero de DCAO no tienes ni idea – dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose un par de risas por parte el resto de la mesa – las imperdonables fueron descubiertas, nombradas y restringidas en diferentes años cada una.

-Yo insisto en que estas en un error. Lo que te dije lo leí en uno de los libros de historia de la magia – contraataco la castaña.

\- Por eso es que no tienes ni idea de DCAO. Harry sabe que tengo razón. ¿Verdad hermano?- soltó Weasley- ¿Harry?

El-niño-que-vivió permaneció imperturbable, toda su atención en la ventana que mostraba algunas nubes de tormenta formándose.

Estaba preocupado por Draco. Cualquier cosa podía pasar y las alternativas no dejaban de bailar en su cabeza.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, seguido de un sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro. Blaise Zabini le sonrió.

\- Todo va a salir bien. A pasado solo una hora, no deberías de preocuparte todavía. – intento animarlo.

\- Desearía no tener que hacerlo, pero tengo experiencia en planes que salen mal y cosas que se complican.- dijo nervioso jugando con sus manos, para luego esconder su cara en ellas – Tal vez no fue buena idea.

\- Era lo correcto.- escucho que dijo Nott, que había permanecido callado desde que llegaron, únicamente para responder alguna que otra pregunta por parte de Neville.

\- Además, si pasa algo, siempre podemos hacer caso a ese instinto de reacción rápida que tienen los Gryffindor´s – intervino Blaise

\- ¡Oye! – grito ofendido Ron

\- Ven, reacción rápida. Si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un poco, se daría cuenta de que no lo estaba insultando.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo no pienso las cosas? El de pocas luces aquí eres tú. – rebatió el pelirrojo

\- ¿Pocas luces? ¿Yo?  Yo no soy quien piensa que cualquier intento de plática es para pelear.

\- Es porque siempre termina en pelea.

\- Pero no significa que la busque – dijo Zabini subiendo el tono de voz

\- Pues no haces mucho para evitarlo – le imito Ron

\- ¡Te ayude durante el ataque!

-¡Porque era el amigo de Harry Potter! ¡Nunca me hubieras hecho nada por mí simplemente por que sí!

-¿¡Y Davis sí!? ¡Yo intente ayudarte, el mocoso estaba luciéndose! ¡Casi hace que los maten mientras posaba con su varita!

-El solo trataba de detener a los mortifagos – Contrataco el pelirrojo.

-¿Seduciéndolos? No puede ser que creas que eso ayuda. No eres tan tonto.

-¿¡Ahora dices que soy tonto!?

-¡No me refería a eso!

-¡Pero lo crees, crees que soy tonto!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡POR AMOR A MERLIN, WEASLEY! ¡EL TONTO AQUI SOY YO, POR SENTIRME ATRAIDO POR ALGUIEN TAN NECIO COMO TU!

 

Las palabras del chico dejaron a todos atónitos, a excepción de Theo, que ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- susurro el Gryffindor.

-Na..Nada – Tartamudeo Blaise antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

\- deberías seguirlo Ron – le aconsejo Neville, después de un momento de silencio. En respuesta solo hubo un asentimiento, antes de ver el cabello naranja desaparecer por la puerta.

-Eso fue…inesperado – susurro Hermione.

-Y no tanto a la vez- Acordó Theodore.

 

Harry sonrió un poco, agradecido por la distracción.

-D&H-

Había escuchado la frase  “Las apariencias engañan”, sabía que era cierta, teniendo en cuenta que el mismo vivía en un mundo lleno de ellas. Pero jamás imagino estar parado frente al epitome de aquello.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una mansión de estilo victoriano, completamente blanca, flores por todos lados y hermosos vitrales.

Esto no sería considerado como factor para el uso de la frase, a menos que pretendieras encontrarte con el mago obscuro más grande y peligroso del momento. Cosa que parecía que iba a  hacer, por el andar seguro de su padre.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – pregunto.

\- Es aquí. Al Lord le pareció el disfraz perfecto para el cuartel, y tengo que admitir que funciona bastante bien, aunque sigo pensando que la idea es descabellada.- le respondió su padre, deteniéndose un par de metros de la puerta. – Bien, recuerda lo que te dije. No contacto visual, hablas cuando te lo indiquen y por amor a  Merlín, si el lord insulta a Potter no abras la boca.

El asentimiento por parte del menor le basto, antes de volver a caminar. Bajo su capa, Draco se aferró a su varita.

Los pasillos permanecían iluminados gracias a los grandes ventanales, aunque eso no desaparecía la atmosfera lúgubre que reinaba en el lugar.

-Todo va a salir bien Draco – le animo en un susurro Lucius,  frente a la entrada del salón principal. El menor solo asintió mostrando en su rostro únicamente un ligero seño.

Con un chirrido las puertas se abrieron. Draco Malfoy tomo aire, y con pasos precisos entro en la sala.

Esta distaba del resto de la fachada. Con gruesos cortinajes se habían cubierto las ventanas, llenando el lugar con sombras. Un par de candelabros y la chimenea eran la única fuente de luz. En el centro de la habitación una gran mesa, de roble quiso suponer el rubio, rodeada por, al menos, veinte sillas.  

\- bienvenido Joven Malfoy – la voz seca, y hasta cierto punto serpentina, se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Frente a él, en la cabecera, se encontraba nada menos y nada más que el hombre que había arruinado la vida de su Hjerte, además claro, de ser el mago obscuro más poderoso.

\- Mi lord – saludo con una ligera reverencia.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, caminando pausadamente por el gran salón. Todas las miradas le seguían mientras se acercaba poco a poco al menor de los Malfoy.

\- Lucius me ha dicho que tienes gran interés en unirte a la causa, Draco – siseo el hombre – estoy bastante complacido, a decir verdad, eres el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de las islas y tu ayuda me resultara muy útil.

Su boca estaba seca, no sabía se por la furia que le carcomía al pensar que aquel hombre quería acabar con Harry, o por el miedo a ser descubierto. Decidió asentir únicamente.

\- Perfecto. Me encantaría marcarte ya mismo, pero según los informes de Severus, Dumbledore ha reforzado su sistema de vigilancia. – Soltó el lord – sin embargo, necesito que hagas algo por mí, pequeño Malfoy.

Volvió a asentir tranquilamente.

El viperino hombre hiso una señal y la sala se vacío rápidamente, únicamente permanecieron su padre, Voldemort y el.

\- La misión que quiero encomendarte es en extremo secreta y delicada. Tu padre será informado, pues será tu contacto. Cualquier información que tengas sobre la misión se la entregaras a él, encriptada por supuesto. – Anuncio  - Ahora. Dentro del castillo, se encuentran dos elementos indispensables para mi plan de conquista. Con ellos lograre volverme el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Los ojos rojos del mayor refulgieron con locura, mientras su mente se perdía brevemente en las imágenes de su plan.

_Nota mental: El tipo está completamente loco, delira y sufre de alucinaciones._

\- ¿Mi lord? – lo llamo Lucius. Si Voldemort noto que se había quedado callado o no, era un misterio. Pero continúo con su plan.

-Como decía antes de que tu padre nos interrumpiera, hay dos cosas en Hogwarts que necesito. Una de ellas en un enigma por el momento, aun hay que trascribir algunos textos para saber la verdadera forma del objeto. La segunda es una persona, nada más y nada menos que nuestro ilustre Harry Potter. Ahí es donde necesito de tu ayuda, querido Draco. Sé que tú y el chico no se llevan bien, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por convencerlo de lo contrario y acercarte a él. Gánate su confianza, su amistad, y si se puede algo más. Tienes que tenerlo en tus garras, para cuando tenga todas las piezas. – termino por explicar el hombre.

Los pensamientos de ambos Malfoy eran un torbellino de planes, conversaciones y demás. El Lord les había dado la pauta para frustrar sus planes, era su oportunidad para evitar la guerra.

\- Claro está, que al decirles de mis planes necesito una salvaguarda – soltó Voldemort, interrumpiendo a los rubios. - _Occultas cogitationes_

El hechizo los golpeo a ambos, haciéndolos trastabillar.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, mientras las palabras del Lord parecían querer desvanecerse. Se aferró a la plática con todo su ser. Momentos después su cabeza dejo de zumbar.

Miro a su padre en busca de explicaciones, pero el hombre parecía bastante confundido. Decidió imitar su expresión hasta saber que pasaba.

\- No se preocupen, el hechizo oculta sus pensamientos, pero la idea sigue en sus mentes,  así que aun harán lo que les pedí, pero no tendrán conciencia de ello. – aclaro el Lord.

Sin más el hombre tomo a Nagini y salió por una de las puertas laterales.

Draco se aseguró de recordar cada una de sus palabras; Todo seguía allí.

-D&H-

Cada cosa estaba cayendo en su lugar, cada una de las personas que necesitaba estaban acudiendo a su llamado. Solo faltaba descifrar el maldito pergamino y juntar los elementos. Si todo iba bien el mundo mágico seria su regalo de Navidad.

Un golpe en la puerta le hiso despertar de sus cavilaciones. Con un giro de su mano dejo entrar a la misteriosa figura.

\- Mi lord – hablo por primera vez, denotando al voz de una mujer – conseguí las pruebas.

Interesado por la información, el hombre le indico que continuara.

\- Encontré un árbol familiar que indica la unión de un veela con la familia Malfoy, hace unas cinco generaciones – aseguro Bella emocionada – Esto prueba que el chico tiene parte Veela, aunque no explica como pudo acabar tan fácilmente con Greyback, los Veelas suelen ser más pasivos, pero prometo descubrirlo.

\- Silencio – Ordeno con voz tranquila, pero amenazante – cuando te di la oportunidad  de buscar pruebas, sinceramente solo quería que te fueras y dejaras tus tontas ideas en paz. Al parecer eso no paso. El punto Bella, es que Draco Malfoy es una pieza importante en mi plan, y el día de hoy ha venido a jurarme lealtad. Eso es lo que importa, no tus alucinaciones.

-Pero el árbol – intento hacerle ver la pelinegra.

\- El árbol seguramente es una artimaña, algún truco creado por los enemigos de los Malfoy para desprestigiarlos. Nada nuevo entre sangre puras.- siguió Voldemort – Ahora, si pudieras dejar las tonterías de lado y ser de verdadera utilidad, necesito que alguien entrene a los nuevos reclutas.

-Pe…pero Malfoy y…

\- ¿¡ESTAS RETANDOME!?

-N...No mi Lord, iré a entrenar a los reclutas de inmediato. – aun asustada la mujer camino presurosa a la salida.

\- Bella – la detuvo Voldemort - _Ignis intestina_

Una luz rojiza la cubrió, antes de comenzar a sentir como su interior comenzaba a calentarse. Poco a poco la temperatura subía, mientras su cuerpo se colapsaba en el suelo.

\- Dentro de diez minutos el hechizo se desvanecerá, hasta entonces disfruta tu castigo. – la sonrisa demoniaca que ilumino el rostro del mago obscuro, le recordó a Bellatrix por que se había unido a él en primer lugar.

Sola, por fin, se permitió sollozar levemente. No importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir por la mano de su amo, siempre que le permitiera permaneces a su lado.

Nadie le iba a alejar de él, no lo había hecho su familia, no lo había logrado Lucius y mucho menos lo iba a lograr el mocoso de su sobrino.

Iba a acabar con ellos, le mostraría al Lord que eran unos traidores, que ella era quien merecía estar a su lado, no unos estúpidos rubios elitistas.


	14. Chapter 14

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo 14

 

 

La cabeza le estaba matando.

Entre la información sobre el plan del cara de serpiente, su magia resistiéndose al hechizo de memoria, y sus instintos gritándole que buscara a su Hjerte, iba  colapsar pronto.

Respiro profundamente, antes de seguir avanzando por los pasillos de piedra, en dirección a sus habitaciones privadas.

Se daría un baño, necesitaba despejarse y quitarse la sensación de suciedad y traición que lo recorría. Agradeció que la mayoría de  los estudiantes estuvieran en los jardines, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de sol antes de la cena.

Una media hora después, ya limpio y con sus nervios un poco más estables, se encamino al gran comedor.

El ambiente se escuchaba animado, revuelo típico de un fin de semana sin exámenes que lo entristecieran todo. La comida desprendiendo ese delicioso aroma que llenaba los pasillos cercanos al lugar, recordándole el escaso alimento que había consumido en el día.

Apenas diviso las puertas cuando su sangre se encendió.

Ahí, justo en la entrada, se encontraba su Hjerte, acompañado de la horrible presencia de Justin Finch-Fletchley. El Hufflepuff lo tenía tomado de la mano, masajeando gentilmente el dorso de la misma.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!! – el grito escapo de su boca antes de notarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había acercado a la pareja.

\- Draco, regresaste – soltó Harry una vez se recuperó del susto. La mano de Finch- Fletchley no se movió afianzando ligeramente su agarre.

\- Claro que regrese, te dije que solo serían unas horas- rezongó el rubio con acides – aunque creo que tu prefieres tener más tiempo para “ti”.

El moreno se sonrojo ante la insinuación.

-Esto no es…- intento decir el Gryffindor, jalando su brazo.

-¿Y a ti que, si quiere pasar tiempo con alguien más que no seas tú, Malfoy? – dijo Justin molesto.

\- Tu mejor no hables Finch-Fletchley, si no quieres terminar con un par de huesos rotos.- le contesto el Slytherin. Con un rápido movimiento zafó el brazo de su Hjerte de las garras de su captor.

\- No me amenaces Malfoy. Soy bastante capaz de hacerte frente yo solo. Además, tú no eres dueño de Harry, él puede hacer lo que le plazca – contraataco el Hufflepuff

La furia tomo control de nuevo, haciéndolo reforzar su agarre en el brazo de su pareja, el cual soltó un quejido suave. Draco lo ignoro.

-Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Finch-Flechley. Potter es mío. No importa cuánto hagas para negarlo, eso no va a cambiar.

La piel de Justin se tornó carmín. Sus ojos destellaron la furia que le carcomía por dentro. Dio un paso hacia el moreno, intentando alejarlo del otro, logrando únicamente que el Slytherin se colocara en su camino y afianzara su agarre.

Esta vez no pudo ignorar la queja por parte del menor.

Harry se había mantenido en silencio, entendiendo que el Veela necesitaba demostrar su lugar, pero una cosa era dejarlo ser y otra muy diferente que lo lastimara en el proceso.

Sin decir nada, se soltó con un tirón fuerte. Su vista vago por su brazo, que estaba cubierto por unos vendajes, que hasta unos momentos antes eran completamente blancos. El rojo de su sangre comenzaba a teñirlos lentamente.

-Demonios – susurro el moreno, sujetando fuertemente su extremidad lastimada.

\- Pero que…- dijo Draco, inmediatamente guardo silencio al ver la expresión de dolor que tenía su Hjerte.

El Hufflepuff sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía toda la intención de usar cualquier oportunidad para conquistar a Harry. Le demostraría al sangre pura que al final sería el quien se quedara con el corazón del Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre apretar su brazo de esa forma, sabiendo lo lastimado que esta?

Al escuchar esas palabras, por primera vez desde su aparición paseo su mirada sobre su Hjerte.

Potter tenía un brazo vendado, desde el codo hasta la palma de su mano. La piel de su cara estaba un ligero tono más pálido y sobre su mejilla, bastante cerca de uno de sus ojos, un feo corte que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-Yo…yo no sabía – tartamudeo haciendo amago de acercarse al pelinegro.

\- claro que no, estabas muy ocupado con tus asuntos familiares. Estuvo a punto de morir y tu ni en cuenta. Valiente novio resultaste.- le echó en cara.

Draco sentía que el mundo giraba muy rápido, su vista nublada y los escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

Su Hjerte había sido lastimado.

Harry noto que el veela comenzaba a alterarse. Rápidamente intervino.

-No exageres Justin, fue solo un pequeño corte, no me amputaron nada y no me estaba muriendo. Ahora ¿Por qué no vas a cenar? Tengo que hablar con Draco.

El castaño no parecía querer moverse.

-A solas – insistió el ojiverde.

-pero Harry, te puede lastimar. Ya viste lo que hiso – intento convencerlo el Hufflepuff

\- Él no sabía del accidente. Draco jamás me lastimaría conscientemente.- le defendió el moreno, tomando gentilmente la mano del alterado chico- Déjanos solos por favor, Justin.

Enfurruñado y ofendido, el Hufflepuff se encamino al gran comedor.

Una vez solos, la atención del moreno regreso al veela.

-Draco, mírame – ordeno el ojiverde. Las lagunas plateadas recayeron en su persona.- estoy bien. No me morí, jamás estuve en peligro mortal, solo me atrofie un poco, nada nuevo.

-pero te lastime- susurro mortificado.

-No sabias lo que paso – le reitero con voz suave, como hablándole a un ciervo demasiado asustado. – ¿Qué te parece que vamos a tus habitaciones, pedimos la cena, te cuento como termine así y tú me cuentas como te fue?

El Slytherin solo asintió dócilmente, dejándose llevar por el más bajo.

“ _Algo no anda bien, esta inestabilidad emocional debió de haberla superado hace meses. Tendré que preguntarle a Hermione”_

La nota mental del niño que vivió permaneció picando en su cerebro, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a las habitaciones.

Dioses, como había extrañado al rubio.

-D&H-

El castillo de Hogwarts, mejor conocido por ser uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería, era una construcción majestuosa. Con sus paredes de piedra, bastos jardines, el lago y la magia fluyendo por cada uno de sus poros.

Todo en el gritaba grandeza.

Los pasillos, llenos de vida durante el día y solitarios por la noche, resguardaban los secretos del lugar con sus intrincado diseño, digno de los laberintos griegos.

Y ahí, en medio de uno de esos pasillos, una figura descansaba contra la pared.

Sus ropas, cuidadosamente elegidas, se arrugaban al estar medio escondido entre la pared y una armadura.

Se sentía ridículo, frustrado, como un completo tonto. Los planes de casualmente toparse con quien atraía  su atención no habían resultado.

-Que coraje- murmuro el joven.

Su mal humor siguió aumentando, mientras observaba el cielo comenzar a nublarse. Apostaría lo que fuera a que apenas vislumbrara la entrada la lluvia caería cual diluvio. Un suspiro cansado escapo de él. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea regresar al Reino Unido. Hacia frio, llovía todo el tiempo y el destino parecía mucho más dispuesto a arruinarle la vida aquí, que en los dorados desiertos de Egipto.

Siguió auto compadeciéndose un momento más, cuando lo escucho.

Una melodía animada completamente desconocida para él.

Llevado por la innata curiosidad, herencia familiar, siguió el sonido hasta una de las aulas en desuso.

La puerta entreabierta dejaba escapar aquella melodía, la cual parecía querer meterse en su piel y tomar control de su cuerpo. Decidido a investigar la causa de ello se adentró en la habitación. Se encontró con una sala completamente vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas cajas negras, que retumbaban con el sonido que salía de ellas.

Reconocerlas no fue ningún problema, había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en bares y demás lugares Muggles, como para identificar las benditas bocinas de un estéreo. Frente a la consola principal, se encontraba un hombre, que movía su cuerpo al compás de la música.

Aquella animada melodía termino abruptamente, dando paso a otra, mucho más tranquila y lenta.

 _¯_ _The storm is coming but I don't mind. People are dying, I close my blinds…_ ¯

Era triste, pero a la vez con una emoción más halla, como si la propia canción intentaba liberar tu alma.

¯ _All that I know is I'm breathing.  All I can do is keep breathing._ _All we can do is keep breathing_  ¯

Un viento lleno de magia azotó el salón, mientras su cuerpo seguía adentrándose en el lugar. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba a esa paz, a esa liberación.

Sus ojos cerrados y su alma abierta.

Apenas y sintió la cálida caricia que llego a su mejilla. Aquel movimiento le hiso abrir los ojos, para toparse de lleno con unas orbes castañas y una sonrisa amable.

-La canción- susurro al notar el silencio. Supuso que habría algún grito o burla por su comportamiento, así que espero. No hubo nada.

-Una de mis favoritas, siempre me hace sonreír- respondió el otro.

-Pero es tan triste. – Y era verdad, la canción podía hacerte llorar sin mayor problema.

\- No lo es, al menos no toda. Es más como una lluvia, que mientras cae todo se apaga, se deprime el mundo, pero una vez que acaba puedes apreciar la belleza que dejo a su paso. El pasto es más verde, el cielo más azul y el alma más limpia. – las palabras casi poéticas de aquel hombre le sacaron una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio se volvió ligeramente incómodo.

-Bill ¿cierto? – dijo el otro intentando desvanecer la atmosfera.

\- sí, Bill Weasley. Tú eres el tío de Harry.- respondió a su vez el pelirrojo

Matteu soltó una carcajada.

-No sé tú, pero esto creo que ya lo había vivido – fue turno del más joven de reír. El castaño tenía razón, la última vez que se habían visto algo parecido fue dicho.

-ciertamente.

-Dime Bill ¿Qué te trae al castillo? Porque en definitiva no tomas clases aquí. Lo hubiera notado.

El tono casi coqueto que había usado el profesor de DCAO hiso sonrojar a Weasley.

-Mmm…yo…Dum…ejem. Dumbledore. ¡Si, eso! Tenía un encargo para Dumbledore – soltó a medio grito luego de recuperarse del comentario.

\- Cosas de la Orden supongo. Desde que el director me puso a cargo de la organización del baile, lo cual es horrible por cierto, no he podido ponerme al día con las actividades de la orden. – el fastidio era palpable en su voz.

-¿Baile? ¿Qué Baile?- eso era nuevo. En su época solo había tenido un solo baile, que resulto el de su graduación. En cambio sus hermanos ya iban para el segundo y aún faltaba para que salieran.

-Halloween – aclaro Matteu – Aparentemente Dumbledore planea subir los ánimos del alumnado con una fiesta. Ya sabes, por lo del ataque y todo eso.- explico el hombre. Su varita moviéndose grácilmente mientras guardaba los aparatos.

-Por eso las bocinas. –Susurro más para sí que otra cosa Bill – Vaya, debe ser un gran trabajo.

\- Lo es. Sobre todo por la cantidad de hechizos que aún tengo que poner para evitar que introduzcan alcohol. Aunque estoy seguro que tus hermanos ya inventaron algo para que los alumnos pasen lo que sea.

La cara de sufrimiento puesta por el mayor le saco la más honesta de las risas. Definitivamente era bastante divertido ver como alguien caía bajo las bromas y artilugios de Fred y George.

-No te burles de mi tragedia- exigió cual niño de 3 años – como tú no tienes que organizar todo.

Los pucheros del hombre solo acrecentaron su risa, a tal grado que el castaño no podía parar. Solos los dos, en un aula abandonada y con la lluvia de fondo. Si no fuera porque se encontraban revolcándose de la risa, cualquiera pensaría que era una de esas prohibidas escapadas nocturnas.

-Ba…basta – suplico el pelirrojo entre carcajadas. – No puedo más.

-Tú…Tú culpa.

Pasaron unos minutos y las risas amainaron, hasta desaparecer en una sonrisa. La luz de un relámpago ilumino el lugar.

-Demonios. Tendré que pedirle a Remus que me preste su chimenea, no creo poder aparecerme con semejante clima.- dijo Weasley al darse cuenta de su situación.

\- Usa la mía- le ofreció el castaño. – técnicamente es mi culpa, por entretenerte con tonterías.

\- Claro que no. Es mi culpa por distraerme en el camino, además la música fue muy bella y me reí bastante. No fueron tonterías.

La complicidad en sus miradas les hiso sonreír aún más.

-Vamos. Te muestro el camino.

\- Muchas gracias, em…¿tío de Harry? – Hasta ese momento recordó que, de hecho, no recordaba el nombre de aquel frente a él.

\- Matteu Beurk. Puedes llamarme Matt o profesor Beurk, como prefieras.- dijo sonriendo luminosamente.

\- Creo que ahora soy yo el que ya había vivido esto – soltó alegremente el pelirrojo.- dime Bill.

\- ciertamente Bill, ciertamente. Por cierto, linda ropa.

La risa de aquellos dos pareció iluminar los obscuros pasillos de piedra que conformaban el castillo. El camino a las habitaciones del profesor de DCAO nunca pareció mas corto.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By: Duo V.P.V.M.

Capitulo 15

 

Convencer  a Draco Malfoy de hacer cualquier cosa siempre había sido muy difícil, sobre todo con el carácter de mandón que se cargaba, pero convencer a su versión alterna Veela, era  realmente imposible.

No solo actuaba Malfoyescamente, lo que era igual que ser un pedante cabezota, además le sumabas  los instintos protectores casi Psicóticos del  Veela , lo que resultaba en una no muy pequeña bomba de tiempo. Por más que intentó convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, seguía viendo el pánico en sus ojos.

Apenas llegaron a sus habitaciones Draco paseo su nerviosa mirada sobre el cuerpo del más bajo, desesperado por encontrar todas sus heridas. Cuando el moreno se acomodó en la cama, agradeciendo la comodidad  del colchón, el rubio rápidamente repto para enroscarse a su alrededor. El colmo fue cuando Dobby junto con la comida, apareció de improvisto. Al pobre elfo casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando el Veela se le fue encima.

En pocas palabras Draco Malfoy estaba fuera de control; de nuevo.

-Draco, Dracoooo- le llamo por millonésima vez el ojiverde.

-¿sí?- respondió ausentemente.

\- te estoy preguntando si ya tienes listo tu disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween. Es el próximo Viernes ¿sabes?

Por unos minutos parecía que el Slytherin estaba realmente considerando que responder.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?- soltó al final.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- el moreno no se esperaba aquel comentario.

-Los golpes, la sangre y todo eso.- aclaro el rubio.

 

Sabiendo que no podía darle  más largas el Gryffindor comenzó con su relato.

Fue un accidente. Estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo nuestros deberes, pero Hermione y Ron comenzaron a pelear, lo que derivo, de alguna manera muy extraña, en una pelea entre Ron y Blaise. ¿Sabías que Blaise le envió chocolates? Al parecer tu amigo está enamorado del mío. Y nos enteramos a base de gritos, mientras se peleaban. Al final Blaise escapo apenado, Ron fue tras él y el resto decidimos dejarlos solos.

Unas dos horas después, cuando todos, incluyendo a Theo, estábamos listos para ahorcar a Hermione, escuchamos que había un Gryffindor aporreando la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Supusimos que era Ron. Como era obvio fuimos en su ayuda, principalmente para que dejara de hacer el ridículo.

Lo encontramos aporreando la entrada de la sala común, haciendo un ridículo impresionante. Theo intervino prometiendo sacar a Blaise de su escondite para  que pudieran hablar. Así que esperamos. Fue ahí cuando se complicaron las cosas.

 

Ron, que no estaba para esos comentarios, exploto y golpeo a uno de los chicos, los otros tres de le echaron encima, y desde luego que Neville y yo fuimos en sus ayuda. Lamentablemente tenemos que aceptar que ni Nev ni yo somos lo que se dice una gran competencia, al menos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue ahí donde me corte el brazo.

 

Uno de los chicos rompió la mochila de Nev. Me corte con una de las plumas con punta metálica, posiblemente se atoro, el punto es que abrió más piel de la que debería. – Siguió diciendo el ojiverde algo acongojado – Para cuando Theo y Blaise salieron Ron tenía la ceja abierta y el labio roto, Neville sangraba por la nariz, Hermione había corrido a buscar a un profesor y yo…

 

-¿Tu qué? – pregunto desesperado, y un poco molesto el Slytherin

-yo me había resbalado con la tinta derramada, me golpe la cabeza contra el piso, caí sobre los restos del tintero, de ahí el corte, y quede inconsciente.

 

El silencio que reino en las cómodas habitaciones fue eterno, para los estándares de Harry al menos, aunque una vez se rompió por fin, hubiera preferido que el otro no hubiera soltado nada.

 

La risa clara y burlona que escapo del rubio solo aumentaba la vergüenza de su Hjerte.

 

-Te..Te..Te caíste con la tinta jajajaja- la risa no paraba, cambiando en el proceso el color de la tez del rubio.

-¡Deja de reírte! – Grito el moreno- ¡Ya, por amor a Merlín, no es tan gracioso!

-Lo siento Potter- dijo Draco un poco recuperado – pero es realmente épico. Nada más a ti te pasaría algo asi.

-Basta con las burlas, ya bastante tengo con que Justin crea que soy de algún tipo de cristal para que vengas tú y no pares de reír.-se quejó el ojiverde.

 

Ante la mención del Hufflepuff la sonrisa se borró del rostro del Veela.

 

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo. No quiero siquiera pensar en el.- gruño el rubio, con un brillo homicida en los ojos.

 

La risa del león no tardó en llegar, confundiendo al otro.

 

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-tú, y tus celos locos – soltó entre carcajada y carcajada Potter.

-¿celos? ¿De donde sacas que yo estoy celoso? Aclarando que no es loco que te quiera lejos de ese…ese…¡No puede ni nombrarlo de lo horrible que es!- exclamo Draco – Finch-Flechley prácticamente se lanza encima de ti cada vez que no estoy cerca.

 

Fue el turno de Harry para dejar de reír, aunque no borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

 

-Eso, mi querida serpiente, son celos. Unos muy irracionales si me permites decirlo. No me gusta Justin, no es mi tipo. Además de mi aparente gusto por las creaturas obscuras y extremadamente peligrosas, sumándole que tiene que ser cretinos snobs y rubios.

 

-Aun así. Ese no dejara de rondarte hasta que estés casado y encinta, temiéndome claro, que ni eso lo detenga.- Draco frunció el ceño ante la imagen – Tal vez debería embarazarte para estar seguros.

 

Harry volvió a reír.

 

-Por mucho que me agrade la idea de una familia propia, creo que es mejor esperar a todo eso de mí con una barriga milenaria. Todavía no supero las clases de sexualidad segura que me dio Sirius- el más bajo se estremeció – Para ser la creatura más poderosa en la faz de la tierra, y el chico más popular y guapo del colegio, tu confianza no parece demasiada.

-No entiendes- susurro el rubio- Yo no tengo opción. Mi sangre, mi cuerpo entero, incluso mi magia, gritan por tenerte, por hacerte mío. Con lo que estoy más que contento –aclaro lo más rápido posible.

 

La expresión del Gryffindor se suavizo. La idea de que toda su tormentosa relación se basara en algo impuesto por los instintos y no porque realmente lo quisieran sonaba bastante mal.

 

-Pero tú- continúo Malfoy- tú no tienes esa necesidad. Para ti hay más opciones, mejores y menos peligrosos prospectos. Bueno tal vez no mejores, pero si más seguros para tu salud. Por eso me altero, porque mi peor pesadilla es que un día te canses y decidas que algo más simple es mejor. Eso y que Voldemort te haga daño, pero eso ya es otra cosa.

 

Harry estaba seguro, de que si no fuera un maestro en eso de tratar con el Slytherin desde que tenía once, le sería imposible notar lo cansado y derrumbado que estaba. Apenas termino su discurso, el veela se había hundido ligeramente más en la cama, como intentando ser tragado por la misma.

 

-Para mí nada es sencillo. Ni siquiera salir con alguien. – Dijo  sentándose al lado del otro – ¡Soy el niño-que-vivió! Nada es normal conmigo. Paso un treinta por ciento del tiempo en la enfermería, otro sesenta metido en aventuras tan épicas como las de Merlín, apenas me da tiempo de vivir mi diez por ciento de normalidad.

-Tal vez deberías de parar con eso de buscar problemas- sugirió Draco.

\- Yo no los busco, ellos me encuentran. – le refuto enérgicamente – El punto es, no me rindo fácilmente. Jamás lo he hecho, y no pretendo empezar ahora.

Puede ser que peleemos, incluso habrá días en que no querremos vernos las caras, pero somos nosotros, siempre regresamos a la vida del otro. Somos como una montaña rusa. Altos, bajos, vueltas y gritos, pero al final es in increíble viaje.

 

Draco sonrió ante lo dicho por el otro, dejando que un calorcito le recorriera el cuerpo.

 

-Además – continúo el moreno – Con todas las veces que has intentado que te rechace, ya tendrías que saber que no me voy a mover de aquí.

 

El Slytherin dejo escapar algo parecido a una risa.

 

-Aún tengo una duda – soltó el león.

-¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con el cara de serpiente?

\- te contare mañana, cuando la orden se junte. Yo también quiero preguntar algo.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué es aquello que, el gran y poderoso Draco Malfoy, no sabe?

-¿Qué es una Montaña Rusa?

 

Desde las afueras de las habitaciones privadas del Veela se pudieron escuchar las carcajadas del Elegido.

 

_Nota Mental: Llevar a Draco a un parque de diversiones._

-D&H-

 

El destino tiene medios extraños. Una frase de la cual su madre no parecía aburrirse, aun con la cantidad de fracasos amorosos que corrían por parte de la mujer.

 

Si solo fuera cosa de ella podría ignorarlo, pero parecía que esa bendita frase y el mismo eran lo único en que sus padres podían estar de acuerdo, por lo tanto su padre también solía decirla con frecuencia.

 

Como era de esperarse, como con todo lo que dicen los adultos, lo ignoro. Y posiblemente lo seguiría ignorando de no ser por su encuentro con el último varón de los Weasley. Ahora recordaba la frase preferida de su madre, mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a ponerse la crema para la hinchazón del ojo y el labio.

 

-No tenías por qué intervenir – escucho que le decían.

\- Si dejaba que te molieran a golpes sería una total incoherencia, Teniendo en cuenta que  declare mi aprecio hacia ti hace apenas unas horas.. ¿No crees?

\- No me estaban moliendo a golpes. – se defendió Ron

-¿no? ¿Tres contra uno, y piensas que ibas ganando? – Insistió Blaise- gatito, esos tipos te abrieron el labio, te dejaron el ojo morado y cuando llegamos estabas en el piso hecho bolita, recibiendo patas.

 

-Listo – exclamo Blaise, levantándose de su lugar mientras cerraba el frasco con el ungüento de madame Pomfrey – será mejor que vayamos a cenar.

-Zabini – lo llamo el pelirrojo – gracias.

 

La sorpresa ante las palabras del león se reflejó en su rostro y se odio por sentir como una pequeña mariposa nacía en sus entrañas.

 

-No hay de qué, pero que sepas que te ayudo por ser Ronald Weasley, no por ser el amigo de Potter – aclaro Blaise, causando un sonrojo monumental en el otro.

-Nu…nunca creí eso realmente, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto, no lo pensé.- se excusó el ojiazul

\- Algo que te pasa muy a menudo

-¿Me perdonarías por las tonterías que dije? No suelo disculparme mucho, pero creo que esta vez vale la pena – pidió el pelirrojo algo sentido por el ultimo comentario del Slytherin.

-¿Puedes ser más específico? Por qué tonterías has dicho muchas – se burló la serpiente.

-Exigente

-Atolondrado

-Dramático

 

Sus pasos los guiaban hacia el gran comedor, mientras los simpáticos insultos los acercaban cada vez más.

 

\- Zabini

-¿Si?

-No me llames gatito.

 

-D&H-

Ser un Slytherin no implica solo astucia. Si no también paciencia.

Paciencia para esperar el momento exacto, para aprovechar mejor las oportunidades.

 

Esa paciencia era lo único que en ese momento detenía a Theodore Nott, Slytherin por excelencia, de maldecir a sus compañeros de casa.

 

Desde que Draco había comenzado a pasar sus tardes con Potter, los alumnos de la casa verde no estaban tan contentos, pero se abstenían de comentar, sabiendo del carácter volátil del menor de los Malfoy.

 

Durante la última semana, sin embargo, aprovechando que la atención de la elite de la casa estaba puesta en los leones, algunos alumnos mayores envalentonados por el regreso del señor obscuro decidieron derrocar a aquellos que representaban lo mejor de Slytherin.

 

Comenzaron con comentarios, burlas y miradas, sin que nadie les prestara mucha atención.  Siguieron con ataques un poco más directos como tomar su lugar en la mesa del gran comedor, o en la sala común. Aun así no fueron notados, dado que los Slytherins en cuestión pasaban casi todo su tiempo en las habitaciones privadas del príncipe de las serpientes.

Ahora, después de algunas semanas, de guerra fría, parecían estar desesperados por tomar control de las serpientes.

 

Las clases del día habían terminado y todos los alumnos se apresuraban a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la gran fiesta de Halloween.

 

Theo no sentía la misma emoción por la fiesta que el resto de las casa, pero se veía forzado a usar disfraz y asistir. Todo fuera por convivir un poco más con Longbottom.

 

Mientras todo el mundo corría de cuarto en cuarto con las caras pintadas, el cabello diferente y las ropas en los brazos, Theo leía un poco en la sala común.

 

Su impecable y sencillo disfraz resaltaba su misticismo usual. Un traje sastre con apariencia del siglo XIX, zapatos negros lustrosos, sombrero de copa y una capa negra con reverso rojo sangre; El bastón descansaba a su lado.

 

Jack el Destripador podía no ser el disfraz más mágico o adecuado para un Slytherin de la clase de Theo, pero eso a él no le importaba. Para él era sinónimo de que la inteligencia y la magia lo podían todo. Y si, el creía fervientemente en que el asesino había sido un mago, si no ¿Cómo explicar que nunca fue atrapado?

Contrario a la creencia popular, Theo no creía que los muggles fueran tan estúpidos como para desconocer por completo la identidad del hombre.

 

Harto de esperar a que el resto terminara de arreglarse, decidió encaminarse al punto de reunión, esperando que los leones fueran más puntuales que sus amigos.

 

Estaba a punto de salir de las mazmorras cuando los escucho. Unos pasos venían detrás de él.

 

Con sigilo tomo su varita, listo para el ataque.

 

Sintió su piel erizarse, cuando un hechizo inmovilizador le pego los pies al suelo.

 

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que el ratón de biblioteca Theodore Nott – dijo uno de sus atacantes, mostrando su figura envuelta en una capa negra.

-¿Es broma? – Pregunto Theo al reconocer el disfraz -¿Tienes idea de lo que les van a hacer si llegan disfrazados de Mortifagos?

 

Al tipo pareció gustarle su reacción, pues se paró con total orgullo riendo burlonamente. Dos de sus compañeros aparecieron junto a él.

 

-Dumbledore y sus sermones nos tienen sin cuidado. Lo mas que nos podrían hacer es expulsarnos, y por como veo las cosas, no creo que la escuela abra el año que viene. – soltó el que parecía ser el líder.

-¿Y Snape? ¿Alguno pensó lo que hará Snape? O que tal el profesor Malfoy. ¿También creen que él los va a sermonear?- Definitivamente estos chicos estaban mal de la cabeza. Desafiar a Severus Snape era casi tan suicida como desafiar el mismísimo Voldemort.

 

-Ambos son mortifagos, se mantendrán al margen- Uno de los secuaces parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Además, después de que le demos una lección a Potter y sus amiguitos, el Lord nos vera como héroes – Intervino el líder de nuevo.

 

Un destello de enojo apareció en los ojos del castaño. Sin apenas mover los labios, Theo conjuro el contra hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo.

 

-Ustedes son, por mucho, los mocosos más estúpidos que he conocido – La expresión de frialdad que mostro la cara del castaño quebró la confianza del grupo de matones – No tienen ni idea de lo que hacen. Se creen los grandes servidores, cuando lo único que son es una bola de niños consentidos con problemas de atención.

 

Un movimiento de su varita y todos se encontraron petrificados.

 

-Ahora como buen compañero de casa, no intenten negar  que todos ustedes son Slytherins, les contare lo que les va a pasar en el momento en que pongan un pie en el gran comedor.

Posiblemente se vean bañados en hechizos y maldiciones, cortesía del grupo de Potter. Si logran salir ilesos, lo cual dudo que puedan, Dumbledore, McGonagall y el resto de los profesores los detendrán. Llamaran a sus padres. Los expulsaran. Tan tan.- Sonrisa malévola incluida, Theodore siguió con su explicación – Pero eso no es todo. Antes de que se vayan serán llamados por Snape, a su oficina. El y el profesor Malfoy son conocidos en los círculos obscuros por una sola cosa; Su habilidad para cometer los peores crímenes sin que nadie lo sepa.

 

Al finalizar pudo ver el terror en los ojos de los cinco chicos. Posiblemente, si pudieran moverse ya estarían corriendo lejos.

-Ahora, me interesa graduarme con grandes notas, por lo que no dejare que arruinen la oportunidad de Slytherin de ganar la copa.- dijo Theo calmadamente – De hecho, creo que los voy a liberar.

 

Los cinco chicos recuperaron la movilidad, agradecidos de tener la posibilidad de defenderse. No que les fuera ayudar de mucho.

 

-El día de hoy, todos ustedes, cometieron un grave error el cual les va a costar mucho. Su error; Subestimarme.- Una sonrisa sínica apareció en el rostro del castaño – Nada de lo previamente discutido ocurrirá, principalmente por que no saldrán de este pasillo ilesos. ¡SUSPENDIO!

 

La varita de Theodore Nott dibujo un arco frente a sus caras. Uno a uno, sus atacantes se llevaron las manos al cuello, intentando liberarse de las ataduras invisibles que les suspendían ligeramente lejos del suelo.

 

-¿¡Creyeron que yo era una presa fácil!? ¿Que por evitar las peleas era incapaz de defenderme?- La voz del castaño se hacía cada vez más profunda y obscura – Ahora les mostrare que tan débil soy, y aprenderán que nadie, pero nadie se mete con un Nott.

 

Los cinco chicos serian encontrados a la mañana siguiente, completamente ilesos pero con la mirada perdida. Sus gritos de terror se escucharían por todo el castillo, apenas les tocaron.

 

El verdadero castigo estaría gravado en su mente para siempre.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I´m back!!!
> 
> Pues se suponia que este capitulo iba a estar listo antes de año nuevo...y nada. Luego para 14 de Febrero ...y nada.  
> Pero despues de dos largos meses aqui estamos!!!
> 
>  
> 
> y por su larga espera les tengo doble capitulo!!!!
> 
> Espero que les guste <3

**Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí**

By Duo V.P.V.M.

**Capítulo 16**

Aquello era un desastre. No era una sorpresa, desagradable sí, pero ninguna sorpresa.

Bebidas desparramadas, capas rotas, mesas volteadas y un par de chicos peleando en medio del gran comedor. Más específicamente Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson.

Otra cosa que parecía sumarse, a la ya de por si extraña noche, era que la señorita Parkinson no era, como tal, una señorita. Su cara se había endurecido, sus facciones mostraban rasgos masculinos, además de un ligero bello que cubría sus mejillas; Se había convertido en un hombre.

Y era con ella o el, con quien ahora peleaba el niño que vivió.

A decir verdad, lo que cualquiera esperaría era un acercamiento de parte de Finch-Flecher. Tal vez una invitación a bailar, o por una copa. Invitación que derivaría en una pelea verbal entre él y Draco. Algunas amenazas, empujones y esas cosas.

Pero como todos saben, las cosas para Harry Potter nunca son normales. Los problemas lo encuentran, y el debió de haberlo esperado. La falta de problemas era una señal.

<<<<<<<FLASH BACK<<<<<

Se encontraban en la entrada al Gran Comedor esperando, desde hacía veinte minutos, a que las serpientes que ahora conformaban parte de su grupo de amistades, hicieran acto de presencia.

El banquete había comenzado algunos minutos antes, y los leones comenzaban a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Gruño Harry

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto cómo visten? Es casi un milagro que llegue a tiempo a desayunar- Soltó Hermione.

-Para tu información Granger, somos naturalmente apuestos, no necesitamos mucho para arreglarnos. Solo nos gusta mantenerlos en suspenso- intervino una voz a sus espaldas.

 

Ahí frente al gran comedor, un grupo de chicos sonreía socarronamente. Draco Malfoy como su líder. Ataviado con un par de pantalones grises, ajustados magníficamente a sus fuertes piernas, así como una camiseta del mismo color. Para cerrar el conjunto, una capa esmeralda que daba la apariencia de ser escamas. En su cabeza, un par de cuernos.

-¿Y que se supone que eres? – Pregunto Harry cuando lo tuvo a su alcance.

-Un dragón – dijo Draco simplemente inspeccionando su disfraz -¿Esperabas otra cosa? Suenas decepcionado.

-Supongo que las capas negras y máscaras blancas pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Nah, el disfraz de Dementor ya lo use. Yo no repito ideas – bromeo el rubio pasando un brazo por los hombros de su Hjerte - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu disfraz?

-¿Qué te parece que soy?- la pregunta sonaba comprometedora.

 

A decir verdad no había muchas opciones en cuanto a la identidad del disfraz usado por el niño que vivió. Los pantaloncillos verde matorral, zapatos de tela y el camisón de un verde más brillante, junto con las orejas puntiagudas solo podían significar dos cosas; Un elfo blanco o Peter Pan. Teniendo en cuenta el poco conocimiento que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica tenia de los cuentos muggles, claramente podías dar con la respuesta.

-¿Un duendecillo de Cornell? – respondió Blaise inmediatamente.

-Ciertamente tiene la altura, aunque tengo entendido que tales criaturas son de color azul. –Anoto Theo, divertido  por la cara molesta de Potter.

-Hilarante, completamente hilarante. Deberían de dedicarse a la comedia. El dueto cómico de Slytherin: Doctor Jekill  y Mr. Hide.

-Para tu información, pelirrojo, mi caracterización no es la de Mr. Hide. Soy una gárgola. Lo puedes notar por las alas y cuernos. – Señalo el de piel chocolate, moviendo las grandes figuras en su espalda. - ¿Y tú como sabes de Mr. Hide?

-Cierto, ahora todo toma forma. Y yo creyendo que eras algún tipo de experimento que salió mal. – Siguió Ron – No te preocupes, posiblemente nadie lo note. Y Hermione me conto.

 

Inmediatamente Blaise se colocó frente al otro, tomándolo por la cintura lo subió en su hombro.

-Podrás parecer fiero, podrás ser alto, pero eso no significa que peses más que una pluma. No me importa lo que sea que signifiquen tus ropas, ahora mismo te convertirás en un fraile. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: El tesoro de una catedral es el párroco que la cuida, y el tesoro de toda gárgola es su catedral; Eso incluye al fraile. – Con un pase de su varita transformo las ropas de Ron en las de un fraile.

Entre gritos y pataleos Blaise llevo su preciada carga dentro del recinto.

-Esos dos tiene que trabajar mucho su seudo relación – soltó Neville  una vez fuera del shock. 

\- Tal vez deberías tomar el consejo ¿No crees Nev? – dijo Harry  sugestivamente, lo cual le gano un par de seños fruncidos y un sonrojo monumental por parte del aludido.

-De…deberíamos de en..Entrar – tartamudeo Longbottom caminando apresuradamente dentro del Gran Comedor. Theo detrás de él.

-No deberías de apresurarlo, Harry – lo regaño Hermione – él sabe lo que hace.

-Lo sé. Pero tienes que admitir que a ratos lo único que quieres es encerrarlos en un armario y que se besen. – Tanto Hermione como Draco sabían que el moreno tenía un punto. Toda la escuela era testigo de los interminables, y  nada sutiles coqueteos entre el cerebro de Slytherin y el tímido león.  – Hablando de relaciones ¿Dónde está Víctor?  ¿No era esa la razón por la cual pasaste  toda la semana detrás de McGonagall?

-Oh, Víctor llego hace horas – respondió Hermione casual – Está ayudando a Bill y al profesor Beurk con la música. Fue la condición para que lo dejaran asistir.

Admirados por las habilidades de convencimiento de la chica, siguieron su camino dentro del gran comedor.

-DH-

Matteu Beurk era un genio.

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su parentesco, Harry sintió verdadero orgullo de contar con semejante hombre entre sus parientes.

Las tradicionales velas y murciélagos habían sido remplazados por lámparas de papel con figuras de fantasmas pintadas en ellas, imágenes que se reflejaban en las paredes.

Pequeñas mesas circulares se esparcían por donde  antes se encontraban las cuatro mesas. El suelo estaba cubierto con una ligera neblina y algunas lapidas. Para coronar, donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores se apilaban  las bocinas y algunas luces de colores que animarían la velada.

Era la combinación perfecta entre magia y lo muggle.

-Tengo que admitir que tu tío sabe cómo organizar una fiesta- acordó Blaise una vez que hubieron tomado posesión de una de las mesas.

-Lo mismo pienso. Si esto fue solo Halloween, ya me quiero imaginar cómo será celebrar Yule y año nuevo con el resto de la familia.- comento Harry, con ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión.

-Más vale que sean espectaculares. Pasar las fiestas siendo interrogado no es algo que me emocione mucho- intervino Draco. 

\- no te preocupes  Dragón. No es necesario que vayas. Ron puede acompañarme – Harry parecía realmente serio al decir aquellas palabras - ¿Qué te parece Ron? ¿Vacaciones de navidad en Italia? Mi tío prometió llevarnos de tour y conseguirnos identificaciones falsas. Con un poco de suerte podríamos entrar a algún bar en año nuevo.

 

Las alarmas mentales del Veela, que zumbaban ligeramente desde que inicio la conversación, explotaron al escuchar aquello.

Un bar lleno de gente ebria, año nuevo y su Hjerte no eran buena combinación.

-Suena  increíble – lo animo el pelirrojo – Quizá tenga algo de suerte por allá.

-Sobre nuestros cadáveres – dijeron al  mismo tiempo Blaise y Draco, con toda la apariencia de estar listos para saltar contra cualquiera que se les acercara a los leones.

 

Las carcajadas del resto fueron épicas. Ni siquiera Theo pudo resistirse.

-No le veo lo gracioso – Replico Blaise ofendido por las burlas.

-Eso es porque no viste tu cara – dijo Hermione desde su lugar en la mesa – Parecía que ibas a saltarle al cuello a alguien.

Ninguna de las serpientes dijo palabra alguna.

La velada paso tranquila y alegre. La comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Dumbledore dio su discurso normal. Y por normal nos referimos a un montón de palabras sin sentido, que Harry estaba seguro eran parte de la receta de algún postre.

Las bocinas retumbaban, las luces titilaban y los cuerpos se mecían entre canción y canción.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto – grito Harry al oído del Veela.

-Yo desde el baile de Yule, hace dos años. Bebí tanto whiskey  de fuego que no recuerdo la mitad de la noche.

 

El moreno sonrió, recordaba haber visto a Malfoy muy sospechoso ese día, ahora sabia porque.

Decididos a descansar un poco, con las gargantas secas y rostros sonrosados, se encaminaron a la mesa.

-No sé cómo, pero tenemos que agradecerle al profesor Beurk – dijo Seamus desplomándose en una silla.

-Muero de cansancio. –Exclamo Dean junto al irlandés – Si quieres que siga con vida al final de la noche, Seam, más vale que me dejes descansar un buen rato.

-Quien aparentemente no necesita un descanso es Ron –señalo el irlandés – parece que Zabini se lo fuera a tragar.

 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia donde el Gryffindor se encontraba.

En una de las esquinas obscuras, los cuerpos de Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley peleaban por permanecer en el mismo espacio o destruirlo, dependiendo de cómo lo vieras, mientras sus bocas parecían querer succionar el alma del otro.

Las risas explotaron en la mesa, aun cuando todos se esforzaban por ocultar su diversión.  Fue Seamus quien noto una extraña presencia que interfería con su alegría.

Justo detrás de Draco, un chico que nadie había visto antes, pero que les resultaba familiar, parecía querer perforar el cráneo del rubio con la mirada.

Tenía cabello negro, algo largo para un chico pues le llegaba a la barbilla. Sus ojos azul profundo, gélidos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo amigo? – pregunto Seamus.

-Quisiera hablar con Draco; A solas – demando con voz fría.

-¿Te conozco? – algo no estaba bien con el chico, Draco lo sabía, el que lo llamara por su nombre era algo notable. Nadie lo llamaba por su nombre sin su permiso.

-Vamos a bailar – Ordeno el desconocido adelantándose para tomar el brazo del rubio, pero los reflejos de buscador de Harry se lo impidieron.

\- Disculpa que te lo pregunte de nuevo, pero parece que no escuchaste ¿Te conocemos? . Porque tu ciertamente tienes mucha familiaridad con Draco – soltó Harry algo molesto por las libertades que se tomaba el otro.

El desconocido soltó una risa tan falsa como las predicciones de Trelawney. – Hay Potter, ciertamente estas más ciego de lo que creí. Soy el alma gemela de Drake; Soy Pansy .

En el gran comedor la música estaba a todo volumen, pero en la mesa reinaba el silencio. Todos observaban a la chica, bueno chico, sin entender nada.

-¿Pansy? – pregunto Malfoy aun sorprendido.

\- Pansy Parkinson, querido Drake. Tu alma gemela. Ahora, si nos disculpas Potter, iremos a bailar – diciendo esto, Pansy tomo a Draco del brazo para conducirlo a la pista.

 

Todo paso muy rápido después de eso.

Primero Draco se deshizo del toque. Harry tomo el otro brazo del rubio. Hermione salió disparada hacia donde Ron y Blaise se encontraban, mientras Seamus y Dean se acercaban a la pareja en caso de necesitar refuerzos.

-Me temo Parkinson que estas confundida. Mi pareja, alma gemela, otra mitad y todo lo cursi que se te pueda ocurrir, es Potter.- Aclaro Draco- Déjate de ridiculeces y dime ¿Por qué  la transformación?

-Es obvio, Drake – el nombre siendo expulsado de sus labios con tanta miel que causaba repulsión – Tus gustos y necesidades no se acoplaban a mi cuerpo, como tu media naranja tengo que acoplarme a ti. – La explicación podía sonar lógica, si le quitabas la parte donde la chica se trasformó en hombre.

\- Pans, creo que entendiste todo mal. No escogí  a Harry como mi pareja por ser hombre, lo escogí por ser Harry.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas cariño. Después de tu regreso al castillo, note que actuabas extraño. Pensé que era por tu herencia, pero cuando decidiste salir con Potter supe que no eras tú, no realmente. Es claro que estas bajo el influjo de algún hechizo. Y yo te voy a liberar.

\- Pans, lo que estas sugiriendo es imposible. No hay manera de que Harry, ni nadie pudieran influir en mí. –Intento explicar Draco, consiente de la poca probabilidad de éxito.- mi herencia lo impide.

-Estás loca Parkinson. Yo no hechicé a Draco. Nadie está obligando a nadie. Nuestra relación es completamente consensual, de ambos lados- intervino Harry.

\- No me creo una palabra de lo que dices Potter. Estas completamente obsesionado con Drake, y no pararas hasta tenerlo en tus garras, pero no voy a dejarte, Drake es mío. – Pansy dio un par de pasos para acercarse al rubio, el cual retrocedió sabiamente.

-Parkinson- La llamo Draco – No sé de donde sacaste semejantes ideas. Aunque te cambies de peinado, cuerpo, ojos o todo junto, no hay manera de que seas mi “Alma gemela”. Tendrías que volver a nacer para siquiera tener una oportunidad.

-Y puede que ni así- susurro Harry sarcásticamente.

Pansy, con lágrimas en los ojos, alcanzo a escuchar al moreno. Su expresión cambio rápidamente, la furia la lleno y con un solo grito como aviso se abalanzo sobre el niño-que-vivió, lanzándolo al piso.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear, entre patadas, puñetazos y gritos, mientras el resto de sus amigos intentaban separarlos.

Draco se había coloco entre los dos chicos, intentando proteger a Harry de los golpes.

-¡Tu, maldito media sangre! Aléjate de mí Drake.

-Que no es tuyo Parkinson, entiéndelo – soltó Harry desde su lugar, bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

Fue en ese momento donde la chica aprovecho para asestarle un golpe en la cara, con tal fuerza que su cabeza reboto en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Harry?- Lo llamo Draco al ver aquello.

Silencio.

-Parkinson, lentamente aléjate de ahí.- Le indico Snape que acababa de llegar a la escena.

-Pero…

-En este momento Parkinson – insistió Snape subiendo la voz un poco.

La chica obedeció algo contrariada por la orden, y por la cara de preocupación de los profesores que los rodeaban. Paso a paso, se alejó de los otros.

Y entonces escucho el gruñido.

Al mirar a donde Draco se encontraba, Pansy fue golpeada por una fría mirada plateada, llena de sed de sangre.

-¡Accio Parkinson!

-¡Protego!

 

Ambos hechizos la golpearon al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-D.H-

Minutos antes de la aparición de Parkinson un par de chicos tenían su propia discusión.

-Te digo que me pisaste- Gruño Ron encaminándose a su mesa.

-Eso es imposible, soy un excelente bailarín- insistió Blaise, que lo seguía.

-Te voy a mostrar mi pie, a ver qué me dices después.

-No seas desagradable gatito, es una noche muy linda para que la arruines.

\- Si es una linda noche- acepto Ron sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por los jardines?- susurro el italiano seductoramente.

Apenas abrió la boca para contestar fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que llegaron a su mesa.

-¡Blaise!- exclamo una de las chicas- Te estábamos buscando.

-Prometiste bailar con nosotras- Intervino otra.

El moreno les sonrió coquetamente – No recuerdo eso, pero con linduras como ustedes ¿Quién podría negarse? ¿Les parece que bailemos todos juntos la siguiente canción?

Las chicas asintieron emocionadas. Blaise estaba a punto de indicarles que lo esperaran cuando, por el rabillo del ojos, noto como el pelirrojo se levantaba de su lugar, para marcharse.

-Disculpen un momento- Tras esto corrió para alcanzar al chico.

-¡Weasley! ¡Weasley espera! – gritaba Zabini, pero la música mitigaba su voz, dejándole como única opción agarrar al otro por el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?

-Una explicación ¿Por qué me dejaste en la mesa solo?

-¿Por qué habría de quedarme? Está claro que compañía tienes, y no  quiero estorbar.

Por un segundo el Slytherin no supo que decir. Aquello era irreal. El movimiento del otro queriéndose ir lo hizo reaccionar.

-Espera, espera. ¿Tú crees que prefiero bailar con esas niñas? ¿Teniendo la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo?

-Claramente así es.

-Son niñas Ron. Es la costumbre en Slytherin sacar a bailar a las más chicas para integrarlas. Nada más- Explicó el chico afianzando su agarre en el brazo de su compañero – No hay nadie con quien prefiera estar. Solo tú.

La cara del pelirrojo se incendió. Con un fuerte jalón dirigió ambos cuerpos contra la pared, donde procedió a estampar su boca sobre la del otro, en un beso cargado de emociones.

Poco sabían que un par de metros más alejados, sus amigos eran participes de la escena.

-DH-

Todo eran gritos, gruñidos y golpes. Eso era  lo que la nebulosa de Harry podía captar.

Su cabeza dolía. La vista de le nublaba un poco y no sabía  por qué estaba tirado en el piso del gran comedor.

-¡Draco detente!- Escucho que alguien gritaba.

Los recuerdos regresaron. La fiesta de Halloween, sus amigos, Parkinson, la pelea, Draco… ¡Draco!

-¡Draco!- grito el moreno sentándose de golpe.

El veela detuvo su ataque contra los profesores que intentaban  proteger a Parkinson.

-Draco, ven. Por favor- Insistió mas tranquilamente.

Con movimientos lentos el aludido se acercó a su Hjerte, para terminar enroscado a su alrededor.

-Hjerte ¿Duele?

-No mucho

-Hjerte lastimado

-Ya no, lo juro. Mira – Intento calmarlo moviéndose en su lugar – Nada.

-Matar

-¡NO! No mates a nadie. Parkinson es solo una tonta.

-Tonta- repitió el rubio.

-Sí, tonta, pero no merece morir por eso. ¿Ok?

-Ok- contento con la conclusión, Draco se pegó más al cuerpo del moreno.

Todos los presentes miraban la interacción atónitos.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que paso?- pregunto Harry.

Nadie supo que responder.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By: Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo 17

 

-¡No Draco! ¡Draco malo! – Se escuchaba desde afuera del salón de transformaciones, donde un alterado Veela no paraba de gruñirle a una de sus compañeras.

-Señor Malfoy, si no se controla tendré que pedirle que salga de mi clase y descontarle  puntos. – Lo interrumpió  McGonagall, ya harta de los constantes gruñidos.

-Lo siento profesora – Susurro el aludido, dándole una ultima mirada a quien lo alteraba.

 

Un gruñido se escapo de su garganta.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-No fue a propósito – soltó apenado el chico. No  sabía que le estaba pasando.

 

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, siguiendo con la clase.

 

Una hora después, ya sin incidentes  Malfoy y compañía se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor.

 

-Pero ya paso una semana. Se supone que estés estable- Decía Harry alterado.

-¡Ya se! ¿Crees que me gusta perder el control cada que Parkinson pasa por enfrente? No es algo que controle.

-¿Lo has hablado con el profesor Snape? ¿O con tu padre?

-Claro que si, Granger. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Potter?

-¡Oye! No le hables así a Hermione, ella solo quiere ayudar. Sé que estas molesto y no piensas lo que dices, solo por eso te perdonare el insulto.

 

Draco suspiro profundamente antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de su Hjerte.- Lo ciento. No era mi intención hablarle mal a Granger o desquitarme contigo. Es solo que detesto esto.

 

-En la biblioteca no hemos encontrado nada aun – Intervino Theo – Granger y yo pensamos en pedir permiso a Snape para checar la sección prohibida.

-¿Has pensado en dejar tus instintos libres? – Pregunto Blaise – Es lo único que no has intentado.

\- Que buena idea. ¿Y matar a Pansy en el proceso? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? – Soltó sarcásticamente  el rubio.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-No – Gruño Draco descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su Hjerte.

Las cosas no cambian el resto de la tarde, y llegada la noche las cosas escalaron cuando el rubio comenzó a transformar su cara después de que la chica entrara en el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que ellos.

 

-Esto no puede seguir así – Gruñía Lucius Malfoy dando vueltas por la oficina del director, donde intentabas hallar una solución al problema  del Veela. – Cada vez se vuelve más difícil controlarlo. Si sigue así Parkinson no vivirá para ver el fin de semana.

-Entiendo tu molestia Lucius, pero nadie sabe mucho sobre Veelas Alfa.  La señorita Granger y el joven Nott han intentado dar con algo, pero de momento no hay resultados.

-Podemos mantenerlo encerrado hasta que encontremos una solución – Sugirió Sirius.

-¿Dónde piensas encerrarlo? ¿Las mazmorras? ¿La cámara de los secretos? Si vas a sugerir idioteces mejor no digas nada, Pulgoso. – Soltó  Snape exasperado.

 

Como era de esperarse, ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir sin más, mientras el resto los observaba resignados. Harto, Draco decidió intervenir.

 

-¡CALLENSE  LOS DOS! – Grito – Ninguno está ayudando.  Severus, tú no tienes ni idea  de cómo resolver esto. Black, por más que quieran no van a poder encerrarme por mucho tiempo.

-Al menos sus ideas son mejores que las  de Blaise. – Dijo Harry con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué idea? – pregunto Dumbledore interesado.

-Sugirió que dejara salir mis instintos. Dejarme libre, por así decirlo.

-No es mala idea – Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al Director, que se limitó a comer un caramelo de limón.

-¿Disculpe?

-Es lo único que no hemos intentado.

-Eso mismo dijo Blaise. – Acordó Harry.

-Podemos poner un perímetro en… ¡El bosque prohibido! Draco puede transformarse ahí sin lastimar a nadie y sacar un poco de energía. ¿Qué les parece?

 

No hubo respuesta alguna.

 

Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Dumbledore desenvolvió otro caramelo de limón.

 

-D&H-

 

Estaba molesta. Furica. ¿Cómo se atrevía el mocoso de su sobrino a creerse mejor que ella? ¡Ella! Quien era las más fiel seguidora de su señor.

 

-Bellatrix ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Yalex al verla entrar en la habitación.

-¿Por qué nadie me informo de la carta de Draco a mi Lord?

-¿Por qué habríamos de decirte? La carta estaba dirigida a nuestro Lord. Nada de tu incumbencia.

-Te ordene que me informaras sobre cualquier cosa referente a los Malfoy.

-Y yo no sigo tus órdenes Bella.

-Eres un maldito idiota. Cuando los Malfoy nos traicionen tu tendrás la culpa.

\- Bella, deberías preocuparte por hacer bien la parte que te toca. No queremos que Potter se te vuelva a escapar ¿No es cierto?

 

Gruñendo por lo bajo, la Mortifaga salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

 

Nadie quería creerle que los Malfoy se traían algo entre manos, pero ella sabia y no descansaría hasta mostrarle a su señor la traición cometida por los rubios.

 

-D&H-

 

Cielo estrellado. Lo único que se podía ver era el cielo estrellado entre las copas de los árboles. El silencio era casi completo, a excepción de los gruñidos ocasionales y aleteos a su alrededor.

 

-¿Te diviertes? – Solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido. – Para ser un Malfoy te divierte mucho rodar  entre las hojas.

 

Frente a él una figura alada rodaba sobre las hojas secas del bosque.

 

-Soy libre- Gruñía el Veela, feliz de la vida.

-Puedo notarlo – Rio Harry mirando cariñosamente al otro.

-¡Libre!

-Lo sé, lo sé. No adultos, tareas, Voldemort o Parkinson. Ante la mención de la chica Draco gruño suavemente.

-Y parece que estaremos aquí algunas horas más.

 

El Veela no pareció preocupado, pues regreso a jugar entre las hojas.

 

-D&H-

 

Los invernaderos siempre habían sido su refugio. El lugar era su santuario, donde podía sentirse útil, seguro.

 

El mejor lugar del mundo para Neville Longbottom.

 

-Parece que las mandrágoras crecerán bien este año.

 

Neville pego un salto al escuchar la voz detrás suyo. Theodore Nott le iba a causar un paro cardiaco.

 

-¡Nott! No entres sin avisar, pude haber estado cambiando las mandrágoras de maceta.

-Es Theo, y sabía que era seguro entrar. Siempre pones una línea roja alrededor de los invernaderos cuando hay algo peligroso aquí adentro.

 

El Gryffindor se sonrojo. Parecía que Nott podía más atención de lo que daba a notar.

 

-¿Q…Que haces aquí?

-Buscándote

-¿P…Para qué? ¿Malfoy volvió a gruñirle  a alguien?

-Draco gruñe todo el tiempo, y lo seguirá haciendo el resto de su vida por que su Hjerte es Potter. Pero no, Draco no ha tenido un episodio psicótico desde la semana pasada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Hacerme compañía. Es aburrido estudiar solo.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tal Hermione? Ella es mejor compañera de estudios.

-Granger es horrible como compañera de estudios. Aun no sé cómo le hacen Weasley y Potter para no ahorcarla.

 

Neville solo pudo reír ante el comentario. Era cierto que la chica podía volverte loco cuando de estudiar se trataba.

 

-Así que, Longbottom ¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca?

 

Las mejillas del Gryffindor se incendiaron  mientras sus entrañas bailaban una especie de salsa.

 

-No puedo – susurro

 

Nott parecía sorprendido por la respuesta, pero se repuso rápidamente encaminándose a la salida con toda la dignidad que poseía. –En otra ocasión será.

-¡¡Theo espera!! – Grito algo desesperado el más chico- P…podríamos…

-¿Si?

-Podriamossalirelproximofindesemana

-¿Hogsmade? – soltó Nott

-¿Disculpa?

-El próximo fin de semana es la salida a Hogsmade. Podríamos ir juntos, como una cita.

 

Neville solo supo asentir con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

-Es una cita.

 

Los invernaderos eran su refugio. Donde podía sentirse seguro, y a partir de ese día, amado.

 

-D&H-

 

_Querido Draco:_

_Las cosas en casa están muy bien.  Los planes de renovación van viento en popa. Creo que el cuarto estará listo para las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el colegio? Espero escuchar de ti pronto._

_Con amor Mamá_

 

Draco tenía la vista fija en la carta. ¿Quién  había sido el estúpido en mandar semejante carta? Era más que obvio que la carta no era de su madre. Sobre todo sabiendo que su madre estaba escondida en Francia buscando información sobre los Veela Alfa.

 

Tenía que alertar a su padre de inmediato.

 

-D&H-

_Querida madre:_

_Las cosas van muy bien en la escuela. Dumbledore sigue siendo una molestia y la mayoría de las clases bastante aburridas._

_Por otro lado hay algo que quisiera contarte y no creo poder esperar a las vacaciones._

_Comencé a salir con alguien. Es un chico de mi curso, todo es muy nuevo, pero nos llevamos muy bien.  Si todo sale bien lo llevare a conocerte durante las vacaciones._

_Me alegro que la remodelación vaya bien y que tengas un nuevo proyecto para no sentirte tan sola._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Con Amor Draco._

 

Satisfecho con su carta se encamino a la lechuceria. Más le valía que esa carta les diera un poco más de tiempo para acabar con la cara de serpiente.

 

-D&H-

 

-Estúpido Potter

 

Estúpido, horrible y roba novios de Potter.

 

Lo odiaba. No solo hechizo a su Dragón, si no que se las arregló para que todo el mundo creyera en él. Nadie notaba lo que estaba pasando, la cantidad de reglas que Potter rompió al hechizar a Draco de esa manera, de enamorarlo.

 

Sabiendo que no encontraría ayuda dentro de las paredes del castillo busco consejo por fuera.

 

_Madre Querida:_

_Necesito tu consejo._

_¿Recuerdas la serpiente de peluche que tengo desde hace años? Pues un gato negro callejero la robo. He intentado de todo para recuperarla, pero no logro nada._

_Creo que tendré que ser más drástica, pero el gato pertenece a Gryffindor y no creo poder hacer mucho sin ponerme en riesgo._

_¿Tienes alguna idea de que puedo hacer? Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, incluso si incluye una copa de cicuta._

_Tuya Pansy_

 

-D&H-

 

 

_Pansy Querida:_

_¡¡Que atrocidad!! Con lo importante que es esa serpiente para ti. Habrá que recuperarla._

_Te aconsejo encerrar al gato en un lugar alejado, por ejemplo Hogsmade, y usar hierbas de olor para despistarlo o dormirlo. Entre más distancia pongas entre el gato y tu serpiente más fácil será que se pierda._

_Espero te sirva de algo cariño._

_Recuerda comprar lo que te encargue en tu próxima salida a Hogsmade._

_Te dejo, la cena será pronto y sabes cómo le fastidia a tu padre comer solo._

_Tuya Mamá_

 

Esperaba que la chica Parkinson fuera lo suficientemente lista para entender el mensaje.

 

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

 

Su señor estaría complacido al saber su plan para desacere de una vez por todas de Potter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí  
By Duo V.P.V.M.  
Capitulo 18

Ginny sabía cómo manipular las cosas a su favor. Era buena haciéndolo, Teniendo hermanos como Bill el increíble, Percy el inteligente y los gemelos algo tenia que hacer para llamar la atención.

  
Aprendió a manipular a sus padres con palabras suaves, ojos temerosos y una actitud apenada. Sabía cómo hacer que la gente la viera como la valiente chica Weasley. Alguien en quien confiar, digna de la casa de los leones. Aun con todos eso, era Ron, el menor y menos agraciado de sus hermanos, quien era su mayor competencia.

No solo el tonto se las había arreglado para volverse prefecto, o para pasar con buenas notas las clases, sino también para volverse el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Y lo odiaba por ello.

  
Harry era suyo, y su hermano no parecía entenderlo.

  
Era a ella a quien Harry había sonreído primero aquel día en King Cross. Era a ella a quien Harry había salvado de la cámara de los secretos. Era ella quien nunca había dudado de Harry, ni siquiera cuando su tonto hermano le dio la espalda durante cuarto año.

  
Y era con ella con quien se quedaría.  
No Ron, no Malfoy. ¡Ella!

  
-Hola Harry- saludo la chica, sentándose a su lado en la sala común.  
-Hey Ginny  
-¿Qué haces tú solo aquí? ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?  
-Hermione fue a enviar una carta a Krum, y Ron creo que está discutiendo con Zabini en alguna parte del castillo.  
-Parece que mi hermano encontró la horma de su zapato.  
-Ciertamente – rio el moreno.  
-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, pareciera que ya no vienes a la sala común.  
-Lo sé, Draco prefiere hacer los deberes en sus habitaciones, y con todo el asunto de Parkinson era mejor no tener mucho contacto con el resto.  
-Malfoy toma demasiadas decisiones por ti ¿No te parece?  
\- Na, la mayor parte del tiempo soy yo quien decide, el solo prefiere estar lejos de miradas indiscretas. Por más que Dumbledore ponga hechizos para que nadie pueda contar lo que pasa dentro del castillo es mejor darles menos material.  
\- A mí me suena que no quiere compartirte con nadie. La una gente con la que platicas es con Ron, que pasa sus días con Zabini. Hermione, que no saca la nariz de los libros, o con Neville, que vive haciendo ojos de borrego degollado a Nott.  
-No te guarde nada Ginn – soltó sarcásticamente el chico.  
-Piénsalo bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Seamus o Dean? ¿Luna? ¿Con migo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste Quidditch?

Ella sabía que ante la mención del Quidditch comenzaría a dudar, algo que Harry no toleraba era la manipulación. Malfoy podía irse despidiendo del Gryffindor.

  
Por un segundo la expresión del moreno se ensombreció pero tan rápido como llego se fue, siendo remplazado por una leve sonrisa.

  
-Tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas Ginn. Como el poco tiempo que paso en la sala común o como deje el Quidditch desde el incidente con la bludger, pero aun hablo con Luna cada que me la topo por los pasillos, inclusive se nos une en las tardes de estudio. A Seamus y Dean los veo a diario durante el desayuno, en clases o antes de dormir. Realmente no creo haberme aislado tan dramáticamente como lo dices. Claro que extraño el Quidditch, la emoción, la competencia y todo lo demás, pero prefiero no ver la cara de pánico que tenía Draco durante el último partido. Hay ciertas cosas sin las que puedo vivir, pero en este momento Draco no es una de ellas. – termino Harry sonriendo.

  
Las palabras del moreno calaron hondo en la chica, que se enfureció rápidamente.

  
-¿Prefieres traicionar a tu casa saliendo con esa serpiente rastrera?  
-Ginny creo que deberías calmarte  
-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si nos estas cambiando a todos por un acoston con esa serpiente?  
-Ginny por favor detente, antes de que digas algo de lo que no puedas retractarte  
-¡No me detengo! ¡Alguien tiene que hacerte ver lo que pasa, como le abres las piernas al sirviente del asesino de tus padres!

Un golpe seco silenció la sala común.  
La magia del niño que vivió flotaba en el lugar mientras la pelirroja se masajeaba la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

  
-Escúchame bien Ginebra. Puede que no te gusten mis decisiones o mi manera de vivir, pero no te atrevas a decir que estoy del lado de Voldemort. Ni yo, ni Draco estamos de su lado, así que no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar que mi novio es un Mortifago ¿Entendiste? La única razón por la que tenemos alguna relación, tu y yo, es por tu hermano, nada más. Sin Ron posiblemente jamás te hubiera hablado. Draco, por otro lado, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para llamar mi atención, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no permitiré que arrastres su nombre por el suelo nada más por celos. Hasta que no entiendas no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti y más vale que no intentes dañar a Draco de ninguna manera ¿Esta claro?  
Ella solo atino a mover la cabeza asintiendo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
-Bien – sin más Harry tomo sus cosas para salir de la sala común, dejando a Ginebra Weasley temblando de miedo y rabia.

  
-D&H-

  
Aburrido, estaba aburrido. Se suponía que terminara su tarea pero no podía concentrarse.

  
-Estoy aburrido – gimió Ronald Weasley recostándose sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca.  
-Si no has hecho nada es muy probable que te aburras- replico Blaise sin despegar la vista de sus deberes.  
-Ya termine con todo, menos pociones, pero no entiendo nada – volvió a gemir – no se para que necesito la maldita clase.  
-Si quieres ser auror necesitas saber cómo se hacen las pociones para poder hacer las curas.

Un suspiro largo escapo del pelirrojo ante la mención de la carrera- No estoy seguro de querer ser auror.

  
Algo sorprendido el moreno pregunto -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Supongo que el exceso de encuentros con mortifagos en estos años me ha dado toda la emoción que pensé que necesitaba. Poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, creo que una vida tranquila no está nada mal.  
-Ciertamente, pero no creo que hayas tomado semejante decisión solo porque estás cansado, algo tuvo que pasar.

Por un momento el pelirrojo se pensó la idea de revelar su secreto. Se suponía que en una relación no había secretos, por otro lado la cosa no era realmente un secreto, Harry sabia, pero si era algo que le daba algo de vergüenza.

  
-Si no quieres decirme está bien – dijo Blaise, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, aunque por su cara era más que claro que permanecer ignorante no le agradaba nada.  
-Si te digo no puedes reírte. ¿Entendiste? Nada de burlas o contarle a Malfoy. Promételo.

La expresión seria del chico casi hace reír al Slytherin, pero sabiendo que esto era importante, se contuvo. – Lo prometo.  
-Este verano recibí mi herencia – soltó Ron – Y es de ese tipo de herencias que te hace replantear hacia dónde va tu vida.  
-¿Me vas a decir cuál es? – El pelirrojo solo negó con su cabeza, mientras intentaba esconder la cara entre sus brazos. Lo cual no estaba sirviendo de nada francamente. – Vamos león, no puede ser tan mala. La herencia de Goyle es “buen gusto”, no hay nada más inútil que eso.

El comentario le valió una risa por parte del otro, y una mirada dura por parte de Madame Pince.

  
-Definitivamente mi herencia no es inútil, solo algo vergonzosa para un hombre. – Lentamente se levantó de su silla – recuerda que prometiste no reírte – diciendo eso tomo su camisa dejando a la vista una porción de piel, la cual estaba marcada por un escudo. –Fertilidad, eso es mi herencia.

  
Silencio y una expresión de sorpresa fue todo lo que recibió. Parecía que el moreno se había congelado ante la vista del escudo, lo cual no ayudaba en nada con su nerviosismo.

  
-Sé que es algo extraño y que no querrás nada que ver con esto, solo recuerda no contarle a nadie, por favor – ante el silencio Ron comenzó a desesperarse - ¿me escuchaste Zabini? ¡Hey Zabini!

  
Con un pequeño brinco el Slytherin dejo su estupor.

  
-¿Cuándo…Como? ¿Desde cuando tienes eso?  
-Claramente desde mi cumpleaños, es mi herencia ¿Recuerdas?  
-Tu cumpleaños es en marzo, así que has tenido ese escudo desde hace nueve meses. ¡Nueve meses! ¿¡Por qué carajos no me habías dicho nada!?- Exclamo Blaise, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Madame Pince.  
-Por qué no es tu asunto, mi herencia es algo privado.  
-¿Qué no es mi asunto? ¿Qué crees que simboliza el escudo que tienes? ¿A caso lo sabes o te importa tan poco que no investigaste?  
-Claro que lo sé – susurro Ron colorado – simboliza mi perfecto complemento, quien me va ayudar para desarrollar mi herencia a su máximo. Básicamente con quien tendré más hijos.  
-¿Y piensas que no me incumbe?  
-No es como que el tipo fuera a aparecer en este momento, por eso no te dije nada. Estábamos bien, disfrutando de la vida. ¿Por qué querría arruinarlo?  
-Tuviste nueve meses para investigar a quien pertenece el escudo ¿Cómo es que aún no lo sabes?  
-¡Hey! – Soltó ofendido – Recibí mi herencia en marzo pero el escudo no termino de formarse hasta el día que llegamos a la escuela. Y con el taque, lo de Malfoy y las clases no es como que estuviera en mi lista de prioridades.

El italiano lo miro con la boca abierta por un segundo, antes de pararse de la mesa y perderse entre los estantes.

  
-Pero que… ¡Zabini!

  
El Gryffindor permaneció en su lugar unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Blaise había dejado sus cosas en la mesa por lo que tenía que volver en algún momento, aun así no sabía si era buena idea esperarlo.  
Un golpe en la mesa lo sobresalto.

  
-Lee – fue la orden del Slytherin, empujando el libro abierto hacia su compañero. En la página abierta un escudo de armas, el mismo escudo que tenía pintado en la piel.  
Un lobo con un hacha entre cruzada sobre un fondo verde y azul.

  
_El escudo pertenece a la Noble familia Zabini, que se remonta a…._

  
No leyó nada más. No podía. Familia Zabini era todo lo que podía leer. Blanco como el papel y con la boca abierta, levanto la mirada sin saber lo que le esperaba.

  
Blaise Zabini le miraba permanecía estoico frente a él. Pasaron unos segundo en lo que nadie en toda la biblioteca hizo sonido alguno, o al menos eso le pareció al pelirrojo, y entonces Blaise sonrió. Una sonrisa tan grande y deslumbrante que Ron pensó por un segundo que la estaba imaginando. Algo parecido a un sollozo escapo de los labios del pelirrojo, para después abalanzarce sobre el otro con toda la fuerza que poseía.

  
-Ahora si podré decir que eres todo mío – soltó Blaise entre risas, devolviendo el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Ron solo atino a reírse c un poco antes de estampar sus labios con los del otro, en un beso lleno de promesas futuras.

  
-D &H-

  
Sus pasos resonaban, pesados sobre el suelo. El resto de los alumnos se apartaban de su camino al ver la mirada llena de furia de la menor de los Weasley.

  
¿Qué Malfoy era mejor? ¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a preferirlo? Estúpido Malfoy.

  
Los pensamientos enfurecidos de la chica se vieron cortados al notar quien acababa de salir de una de las aulas frente a ella.

  
-¡Hey Justin! – Lo llamo - ¿Tienes un momento? Tengo algo que hablar contigo, creo que te interesa.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí  
By Duo V.P.V.M.  
Capítulo 19

-Los hombres están listos mi Lord. Solo esperamos noticias de los hombres lobo. Desde la desaparición de Greyback e contactarlos.  
-Perfecto, aún tenemos unos días para que esos pulgosos estén listos. Recuérdales que de traicionarme la muerte será lo que más deseen.  
-Como usted ordene mi Lord.  
Una vez solo, Voldemort se acercó a uno de los ventanales, la luna estaba casi llena.  
-En unos días, Nagini. En unos días más el mundo mágico será mío, y ni el viejo loco o Potter se interpondrán en mi camino.  
Un siseo fue su única respuesta.

  
-D&H-

  
Harry despertó con un jadeo. Voldemort estaba planeando algo.  
Su sueño era confuso, un remolino de ideas y sensaciones. Lo único seguro era que Voldemort se preparaba para algo grande.  
Un vistazo por la ventana le indico que estaba amaneciendo. Pronto tendría que levantarse e ir a desayunar. Resignado se encamino hacia las duchas.  
Mientras en otra parte de la torre una alarma sonaba, indicando que el niño que vivió se había levantado.

  
-D&H-

  
-¡Draco! ¡Hey Draco! – Lo llamo Blaise pasando su mano frente a sus ojos.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Parecía que estabas en las nubes. ¿Pasa algo?  
-Nada, solo tengo una sensación extraña, como un escalofrió.  
-No parece que tengas fiebre – le aseguro su amigo después de tocar su frente.  
-Deja de decir tonterías. No estoy enfermo. Mejor vamos a desayunar.

-D&H-

  
Tenía sueño. Gracias al pico de adrenalina que Voldi había tenido su sueño había sido interrumpido.  
“Quiero mi cama” Pensó Harry masticando lentamente una tostada con mermelada.  
-Harry ¿Podemos hablar?  
Ver a Ginny parada ahí le sorprendió, sobre todo después de su última pelea.  
-¿Es sobre Draco? Porque si vienes a insultarlo más, no creo que sea buena idea.  
La chica solo se sonrojo un poco antes de contestar – Es lo contrario, vine a disculparme. No debí decir nada, no conozco a Malfoy lo suficiente y no tenía derecho a acusarlo de nada. Lo siento – Extendiendo su mano sonrió - ¿Amigos?  
Harry la miro unos segundos en busca de algo que le indicara que mentía. Sin encontrar nada, tomo su mano – Amigos.  
Ginny se alejó rumbo a las puertas después de un rato, algo sobre un libro, el moreno no presto mucha atención concentrado como estaba en no cerrar los ojos.  
-Harry ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – Se quejó Ron, tomando su lugar en la mesa.  
-No podía dormir, supuse que era mejor no despertarte.  
-Bien pensado – Rio el pelirrojo - ¿Has visto a Hermione?  
-Creo que fue a la lechuceria.  
-Lo de Víctor va enserio ¿Verdad?  
-Yo espero que si ¿Qué tal Blaise?

Ante la mención del Slytherin Ron se sonrojo.  
-B…Bien. No hemos hecho más que hablar, pero bueno. Conocernos, digo.  
Los chicos siguieron platicando por unos minutos más, hasta que fue hora de partir a clases.  
El cansancio nunca se fue, y después de dos horas de hechizos no verbales su cabeza dolía. Sabiendo que el dolor no pararía decidió ir a la enfermería antes del almuerzo, pidiéndole a sus amigos que le informaran a Draco en caso de que lo vieran.  
Era extraño no ver al rubio por tantas horas. Estúpidos martes.  
Justo acababa de pensar eso, cuando al doblar la esquina se topó con el Veela.  
-Draco- suspiro el moreno, abalanzándose sobre el otro.  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes?  
-Sueño. Y mi cabeza me duele – Gimió  
-Ya, ya. No pasa nada. Voy a besarte hasta que desaparezca tu dolor. – Sin más lo pego a la pared para comérselo a besos.

Apenas sus labios se tocaron Harry supo que algo no andaba bien.  
-Draco detente – Le pidió alejando su cabeza del otro.  
-Vamos cariño, sabes que te gusta – Dijo el rubio antes de volver a besarlo.  
No, eso no estaba bien. Draco jamás le había dicho cariño.  
Con esfuerzos logro separarse del chico.  
-¿Harry? – Escucho que alguien preguntaba.  
A su izquierda, al final del pasillo Draco Malfoy lo miraba fijamente.  
Confundido miro a quien le había besado unos segundos antes, encontrándose con el rostro de Justin Flint-Flecher.

  
-D&H-

  
Los escalofríos seguían corriendo por su cuerpo. Molesto decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines, sin importar la clase de transformaciones que tenía.  
Había avanzado un par de pasillos cuando los escalofríos cesaron.  
Un pasillo más y los escalofríos regresaron.  
Sorprendido, regreso al pasillo donde la sensación paro. Había algo en ese lugar que detenía los escalofríos y necesitaba encontrar que era.  
Camino un par de metros sin saber lo que estaba buscando. Fue entonces cuando lo escucho.  
-Draco detente- Aquella voz pertenecía a su Hjerte, además de estar llamándolo sin esta el ahí.  
-Vamos cariño, sabes que te gusta -¿Qué demonios? ¡Había alguien más con su Hjerte!  
Alarmado avanzo hacia donde se escuchaban las voces.  
Y entonces su corazón se rompió.  
Su Hjerte, su Harry estaba besando a Justin Flint- Flecher.  
-¿Harry? – Logro murmurar en tono de súplica.  
Quería gritar, quería golpear hasta matarlo. Ese Hufflepuff idiota por tocar lo que era suyo. Pero a la vez no podía moverse.  
-¿Draco? – La voz de su Hjerte llamándolo lo despertó de su estupor. El aroma de su Hjerte mesclado con el de Flint-Flecher inundo sus sentidos, haciendo que sus garras y colmillos comenzaran a salir. Asustado salió corriendo rumbo al bosque prohibido.

  
-D&H-

  
Todo era surreal. Un minuto Draco estaba frente a él, besándolo con fuerza, y al siguiente Draco estaba del otro lado del pasillo.  
-¿Draco? – El Veela permaneció estático por unos segundos antes de que la furia tomara control. Alcanzo a ver como los colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios. Estaba listo para hacer frente al Veela cuando este escapo rápidamente por el pasillo.  
-¡Cariño! – Escucho como Justin lo llamaba.  
Algo en el encajo, cual pieza de rompecabezas. Esto tenía la pinta de un hechizo confundus, y Justin era el culpable.  
Con dos movimientos de su varita el Hufflepuff se encontraba contra la pared, unos centímetros sobre el suelo.  
-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Harry entre dientes.  
-Na…Nada – Respondió aterrado.  
-No mientas. Me hiciste creer que eras Draco, y jugar con mi mente es difícil, así que dime ¿Qué hiciste?  
-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro! Solo hice lo que me dijeron y ya. Yo no sé qué hechizo uso. ¡Lo juro!  
-¿Quién? – siseo el moreno, tan parecido al parsel que no supo si Justin había entendido.  
-Yo…No…- Tartamudeo.  
-Ni lo intentes. Veras Justin, mi fama no vino solo por sobrevivir una vez a los ataques de Voldemort. E sobrevivido seis ataques, una creatura mitológica, un dragón, sirenas, escregutos y hombres lobo. Soy bastante bueno en transformaciones, y a menos que quieras ser convertido en un pato, me dirás quien me hechizo.  
-Ginny Weasley.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

  
By: Duo V.P.V.M.

  
Capítulo 20

  
Sábado.

  
Los sábados por la mañana eran sagrados para cualquier alumno, sin importar la casa.  
Eras los días que podían dormir un poco más, jugar, salir a Hogsmeade y demás.

  
Nadie lloraba un sábado por la mañana… Hasta ahora.

  
En la torre de Gryffindor, dentro del dormitorio de los chicos de 6to grado, recostado sobre su cama, Harry Potter derramaba lágrimas de coraje e impotencia.  
Habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro con Justin y la huida de Draco.

  
Tres días en los que el rubio se negaba a escucharlo, o a estar en su presencia. Sus cartas era incendiadas sin abrir y la entrada al dormitorio del Slytherin le había sido prohibida.

  
Blaise había intentado convencer al rubio de hablar con Harry, pero aun no lograba nada.

Y la desesperación del moreno aumentaba ante la posibilidad de que el rubio comenzara a presentar síntomas de rechazo por su pareja.

  
Razón por la cual Harry no había dormido mucho en los últimos días intentando descubrir la manera de resolver el asunto.

  
-¿Harry? – Lo llamo Ron- Hermano, es hora del desayuno.  
-No tengo hambre – sollozo  
-Tienes que comer algo, desde ayer en el desayuno que no comer. Sé que todo el asunto con, Malfoy te tiene mal, pero matarte de hambre no va a solucionar nada.  
-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? – Soltó el moreno sentándose en la cama – Ya intente hablar con él y solo conseguí que me gruñera- Le mandé cartas, las quemo. No tengo pruebas de que Ginny planeo todo, ni siquiera después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos.

Ron solo se entristeció ante lo último, recordando lo que Harry le conto sobre la pelea.

  
-Flash-Back-

  
Harry Potter era conocido por muchas cosas, no por nada era el joven más famoso de la comunidad mágica, pero algo que sus compañeros de colegio tenían muy presente era el explosivo carácter del chico. Mismo que caminaba apresuradamente, con un aura asesina rodeándolo, rumbo a uno de los salones.

  
-¡GINEBRA! – grito al identificar a la a chica saliendo de su clase.  
-¿Harry? – Pregunto sorprendida por el grito - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo?  
-¿Qué hiciste?- farfullo el moreno -¿Qué demonios hiciste?  
-No tengo idea de que hablas ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Vamos a la enfermería – La pelirroja no estaba segura de que pasaba, se suponía que Harry estuviera con Justin, no gritándole en medio pasillo.  
-¡SUELTAME! – Grito el chico, alejándose de Ginny – No necesito ir a la enfermería para saber que me hechizaste, así que por tu bien responde ¿Qué me hiciste?  
-Harry escúchate, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Vamos a la…  
-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Justin confeso! Me dijo como lo reclutaste, como le prometiste que estaría conmigo ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un objeto que puedes subastar? Escúchame bien Ginebra Weasley, más te vale que me digas que hechizo, poción o encantamiento usaste para confundirme antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.  
-Yo no hice nada  
-Bien, si así quieres jugar, juguemos – Con esas palabras Harry saco su varita – Expecto patronum – Un hermoso siervo apareció bailando a su alrededor – Director, necesito que llame a los aurores, quiero levantar una denuncia en contra de Ginebra Weasley por uso de hechizos ilegales, además de atacar el vínculo entre un mi Veela y yo.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo callaron al escuchar aquello.

  
-¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante locura? No tienes pruebas de nada – soltó escandalizada la chica.  
-No me subestimes Weasley, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, y si pierdo a Draco por esto, juro por Merlín que no descansare hasta que te hundas en Azkaban ¿Me entiendes? No importa que tanto quiera a tu hermano, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se mete con mi Veela.

Con esto último Harry Potter salió en busca de su Veela, sin mirar como Ginny Weasley se deslizaba hacia el piso, con el terror de la amenaza calando hondo.

-Fin Flash back-

  
-Estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida porque una niña mimada no pudo aceptar mi elección. – sollozo nuevamente.  
-No estás en condiciones de hacer nada por el momento ¿Por qué no sales a Hogsmade con nosotros? Hace mucho que no salimos los tres solos. Puedes despejarte, y seguro que Hermione tiene un plan para resolver todo. ¿Qué te parece?  
-No lo sé, siento que no dejare de llorar el resto de mi vida.  
-Llora entonces, solo no aquí. Puedes seguir llorando de camino al pueblo.

  
Con un pase de su varita, Ron cambio las ropas de su amigo por algo más apropiado para una visita a Hogsmeade.

  
-¿Qué dices?  
Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del moreno, aun con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

  
-D & H-

  
Otro día más sin Potter. Y era una pesadilla.  
Sus instintos querían despedazar a Finch Fletchley, tomar a Harry y reclamarlo como suyo.

  
Pero sabía lo mucho que su Hjerte lo odiaría si hacia eso. Podía soportar el rechazo, pero la idea de ser odiado por el moreno lo hacía querer vomitar.

  
Blaise y Theo habían intentado animarlo, abocar por Harry, convencerlo de que tenía que haber una explicación mejor a lo sucedido, sin muy buenos resultados. Con los instintos alterados y su orgullo lastimado era poco probable que escuchara algún consejo. Había quemado todas las cartas que Harry mandaba, ignorado todos los acercamientos y mandado de regreso todo lo perteneciente al moreno en un intento de evitar escuchar el rechazo directo de su Hjerte.

  
Para colmo era fin de semana en Hogsmade, lo que significaba que todo el mundo iría al pueblo, incluyendo a Potter y su nuevo novio.  
Negándose a sufrir más, dejo que Blaise y Theo fueran al pueblo sin él. Los chicos no tenían por qué arruinar su fin de semana solo porque Draco estaba muriendo de apoco.

  
Una de las lámparas de noche exploto.

  
Respira, respira, aunque duela como el demonio, respira – pensó, intentando calmar su magia.

  
Un golpe en la puerta rompió su concentración.

  
-Pase – gruño. Un chico de segundo, del cual no recordaba su nombre, entro rápidamente con un sobre en sus manos.  
-Una lechuza me trajo esto, dice que te lo entregue rápidamente. Juro que solo leí la nota que era para mí – soltó el chico nervioso, dejando el sobre sobre la cama, para huir del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

El sobre era como cualquier otro, sin nada de llamativo aparte de su nombre.  
Dentro una nota rezaba.

  
 _Hogsmeade. 6:30pm_  
 _Trae al León_.

  
Eso era todo, no firma.  
Le tomo un par de segundos entender de que se traba, y entonces el pánico lo golpeo.

  
¡¡El plan de Voldemort!!

  
¿Cómo pudo olvidar al cara de serpiente?  
¿Hogsmeade, 6:30? ¿Es que planeaba atacar esa misma tarde? ¿Y qué era eso de llevar a un león? ¿De dónde iba a sacar un león? Los únicos leones que conocía eran… ¡OH NO!

  
Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo de su habitación.

  
Tenía que llegar con su Hjerte.

  
Tenía que proteger a Harry.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo 21

  
Gris, el cielo era gris. No completamente, algunas nubes contrastaban con su blancura, pero en general era gris. Justo como él se sentía, y justo como el, amenazaba con derramar liquido sobre ellos.

-¡Harry! – Escucho que Hermione lo llamaba. Suspiro profundamente antes de encarar a sus amigos.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Quieres tomar algo en las tres escobas o seguimos caminando?- Ambos chicos lo miraban con tristes sonrisas y las caras rojas por el viento frio que azotaba. Estaban intentando animarlo y el no prestaba atención. Decidido a resolver eso, dijo – Vamos por algo caliente. Este frio esta en todos lados.

Las sonrisas de Ron y Hermione se ensancharon ante eso.

Un momento antes de entrar a las tres escobas sintió un ligero tirón en su pecho, pero acostumbrado al dolor de no tener a su Veela cerca, lo ignoro.

-D & H-

El aire golpeaba su cara haciéndolo acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo a su lado.

-¿Frio?- Le preguntaron al oído.  
-No entiendo como tú no pareces tener frio. Este viento se mete por todos lados – Acuso el más bajo.  
-Es por la costumbre, en las mazmorras hay corrientes igual a estas.  
-Gracias al cielo no soy Slytherin, terminaría congelado cual paleta.  
-Jamás dejaría que te congelaras. Además es una excusa genial para acurrucarse ¿No crees?  
-¡THEO! – Exclamo Neville completamente apenado.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, pero era una oportunidad perfecta – en respuesta recibió un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de un ligero beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse.  
\- Son la pareja más dulce del universo, me están dando diabetes – intervino una voz conocida a sus espaldas.  
-Blaise ¿No tienes otro lugar donde estar?  
-No, mi león está intentando animar a Potter. Así que es mi día libre, por así decirlo.  
-Básicamente te sientes solo.

La sonrisa del moreno desapareció para dar paso a un puchero – Sí.

El llanto dramático de Blaise hizo que el Gryffindor soltara una risita.

-¿Gustas acompañarnos por chocolates? Después podemos buscar a Ron y a los demás. No creo que les moleste.   
-¿Enserio? – Pregunto esperanzado Zabini –Theo tu novio es increíble, no lo pierdas.  
-No pensaba hacerlo  
-¿No…Novio? – La cara de Neville volvía a estar toda roja, haciendo reír a los chicos.  
-Tranquilo, todo a su paso. Pero espero llegar a eso pronto – soltó Theo.

Nev solo asintió caminando rumbo a Honeydukes

Un segundo después la estación de trenes exploto, desatando el infierno.

-D & H-

-Rápido, rápido – rezaba entre jadeos, intentando que sus piernas no se rindieran.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del pueblo.

Podía ver las casas que indicaban la entrada al pueblo, algunos alumnos caminaban tranquilos de regreso al castillo y todo parecía estar en calma.

Se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aliento, y lo escucho.

El estruendo de una gran explosión, seguido de humo.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo.

¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Rápido!!

-D & H-

El pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade era la estampa del infierno.

Los edificios ardían en llamas, la gente corría despavorida hacia el castillo.  
Algunos alumnos y adultos enfrentaban a la horda de mortifagos a la espera de la llegada de los aurores.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían corrido rumbo a la fuente de la explosión tan pronto como se produjo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Llama al E.D., todo el que pueda ayudar que se presente, tenemos que sacar a la gente del pueblo! – grito Harry mientras desarmaba a un Mortifago.

Sin perder un segundo la chica conjuro un patronus que salio volando.

-¡Expelliarmus! – Ron peleaba hábilmente noqueando a todo el Mortifago que se le ponía enfrente. Hermione inmovilizaba a cuanto podía, quitándoles varitas y pegándolos al suelo. Harry por su parte se aseguraba de proteger a los alumnos, que asustados se escondían.  
-¡Protego! – tres voces soltaron al mismo tiempo, conjurando un fuerte escudo que les dio unos momentos de respiro.  
-¿Dónde están los aurores? – pregunto Hermione apenas pudo respirar.  
-No lo sé, pero esto no pinta bien – señalo Ron, mientras por el camino de la estación llegaban más mortifagos.  
-¿Alguien tiene un plan? – pregunto Seamus que intentaba desarmar a tres.  
-Aparte de evitar que nos maten, la verdad es que no – Respondió Harry. Estaban aguantando bien, pero necesitaban a los aurores.

El edificio que estaba junto a ellos exploto en llamas, mandándolos por los aires.

-D & H-

Solo podía ver humo y escombro por todos lados.

-¡Harry! – llamaba Draco desesperado. Su Hjerte estaba en peligro.  
-¡Draco! – escucho que lo llamaban, sin poder distinguir quien era corrió rumbo a la voz.  
-¿Blaise? – Su amigo estaba poniendo un escudo alrededor de una de las casas más alejadas del pueblo.  
-El camino esta bloqueado, no supe donde esconder a los de tercero – Explico el moreno. Por las ventanas se podían ver las caras aterradas de los niños.  
-¿Has visto a Weasley? ¿Granger?  
-Si quieres preguntar si se algo de Harry, la respuesta es no. Apenas escuchamos la explosión Neville, Theo y yo intentamos encontrarlos, pero todo es un caos. Nos separamos para buscarlos, me distraje cuando aparecieron los mortifagos.  
Después de asegurarse que la casa era segura ambos chicos se dirigieron al centro del pueblo.

-D & H-

Los oídos le retumbaban, su visión estaba nublada y podía asegurar que una o dos de sus costillas se habían fracturado.

Levantándose con esfuerzo, Ron intento encontrar a sus amigos con la vista. Todo a su alrededor era escombros.

A un par de metros Seamus, Dean y Hermione se sacudían los escombros. No había rastros de Harry.

-¡Harry! – grito el pelirrojo, esperando respuesta.  
-¡Ron! – Soltó Hermione alarmada, señalando detrás de él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una mano se cerrara sobre su garganta, con una varita enterrándosele en la espalda.  
-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La voz rasposa le acaricio el oído –Nada más y nada menos que un Weasley.

Ron apenas y lograba respirar, de la fuerza que el sujeto estaba ejerciendo contra su garganta.

-Dime pequeño Weasley ¿Dónde está Potter?

Hermione lo miraba aterrada, intentando descifrar el siguiente movimiento. Seamus y Dean tenían las varitas listas para el contraataque.

-¡Contesta! –Ordeno el hombre.  
-Como si te fuera a decir, tu maldito.  
-¡DIME!  
-¡Nunca!   
-En ese caso te obligare a que lo llames ¡CRUCIO!

Ron jamás había sentido un dolor tan horrible en su vida. Cada una de las células de su cuerpo estaba siendo atacadas.

-¡Alto! ¡Detente! – escucho que alguien gritaba, pero no supo quién.  
\- Grita más fuerte, pequeña comadreja, Potter no te ha escuchado.  
-N…No –tartamudeo el pelirrojo apretando los dientes.  
-¡Ron!  
-¡¡CRUCIO!!

El dolor volvió de golpe, mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Y luego desapareció.

Un segundo de respiro fue suficiente para intentar descubrir que estaba pasando, y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

Blaise y Malfoy. Su novio y el Veela peleaban con su captor.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hermione, con sus manos paseando por su cuerpo en busca de heridas.  
-B…Bien – susurro con voz rasposa por los gritos.  
-¡Vienen más! – aviso Dean, apuntando hacia donde media docena de Mortifagos se acercaban.

Los cuatro se unieron a los Slytherin, noqueando al maldito que había torturado a Ron.

Hechizos volaban por todas partes. Mortifagos con instinto asesino enfrentándose a estudiantes que daban buena pelea.

Tan concentrados estaban que nadie noto como el Mortifago antes noqueado comenzaba a despertarse. Tampoco vieron como el hombre apuntaba su varita en contra del pelirrojo.

-¡Bombarda!

Una luz azul voló en dirección a Ron, que apenas escucho el hechizo convoco un escudo, aun sabiendo que el escudo no pararía por completo los efectos. Dos segundos después un cuerpo choco contra él, sacándolo de la trayectoria de la maldición.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, logro ver como la luz impactaba contra el cuerpo, haciéndolo volar contra uno de los edificios, logrando perforar la pared.

Un grito aterrado salió de su garganta lastimada al reconocer el cuerpo.

-¡¡BLAISE!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño adelanto como regalo de navidad.. disfruten!!!

Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mí

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Capítulo 22

 

-¡Alto!¡Detente!– escucho que alguien gritaba, pero no supo quién.  
-Grita más fuerte, pequeña comadreja, Potter no te ha escuchado.  
-N…No– tartamudeo el pelirrojo apretando los dientes.  
-¡Ron!

La discusión le llego distante, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Uno de sus hombros palpitaba horriblemente, y estaba seguro de que tenía una contusión.

Lentamente se levantó de donde la explosión lo había lanzado, detrás de los escombros de una de las casas.

-¡CRUCIO!

Los gritos de dolor lo regresaron de golpe a la realidad. Apenas había dado un paso cuando la voz de Draco le llego clara. Su Veela estaba ahí había ido en su ayuda.

-¿Harry? –alguien susurro a sus espaldas.

-¿Neville?

 

El chico lo miraba esperanzado, aunque parecía haber rodado en lodo y escombros.

-¿Nev, estas bien?

-Sí, solo necesito un baño – sonrió el castaño – Theo está aplicando un par de hechizos alrededor de una de las casas donde escondimos a los más chicos.

-Bien, los chicos necesitan ayuda, ve por Theo, yo voy a...

-¡BLAISE!

Aquel grito desgarrador interrumpió todo.

De un salto ambos chicos se apersonaron en medio de la batalla.

-¡Reducto! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando al hombre por los aires antes de reducirlo a pedazos.

-No, no, no – repetía Ron corriendo hacia donde su novio había desaparecido.

-¡Ron! – intento llamarlo Harry, pero su amigo parecía no importarle nada más.

-Neville, ve con Ron, eres el más preparado en medimagia, yo ayudare a los otros. – Sin más, ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde los necesitaban más.

Hermione y los demás parecían tener las cosas bajo control, pues a pesar del ataque ya habían dejado a tres de los mortifagos fuera de combate.

-¡STUPEFY! –grito el moreno, noqueando al cuarto.

-¡Petrificus totalus! – Escucho conjurar a Hermione.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunto apurado.

-Harry – La voz de Draco le llego como brisa fresca en un día soleado.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas sangrando! – soltó el Gryffindor de carrera, captando los estragos que la batalla. Se apresuró a revisar al Veela, sin recordar que el otro esa prácticamente impermeable a los hechizos.

-No es nada, un par de rasguños y…-pero Draco no alcanzo a decir más cuando el cuerpo del más bajo se pegó a su pecho.

-Fue un hechizo – dijo –Un maldito hechizo, no te traicione, lo juro. Por favor no me dejes.

 

Aquellas palabras  confundieron al rubio por unos momentos. ¿A qué hechizo se refería su Hjerte? Y luego todo cobro sentido.

Sin esperar un segundo más, envolvió con sus brazos al moreno, aparentándolo más contra él.

-Jamás ¿Me escuchas? Jamás te dejare. –Susurro Draco – Perdona por no escucharte antes.

Harry levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, sin saber si reír o llorar de alivio.

-Chicos, muy bonito que se reconcilien y todo, pero será mejor ir por los demás y movernos – sugirió Hermione.

-Apoyo a Mione, hay que salir de aquí – Acordó Seamus, siguiendo a Dean rumbo a donde Ron, Blaise y Neville se encontraban.

-¿A dónde creen que van? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a todos, que voltearon con varitas en alto listos para el ataque.

-D&H-

Una hora antes en el castillo, uno de los profesores se alegraba de la existencia de los fines de semana en Hogsmade. Menos alumnos que supervisar, más tiempo para un té.

 _“Oh las pequeñas bendiciones de la vida”_ pensó Matt tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

…Y alguien toco la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase- contesto suspirando profundamente. Adiós a su paz.

-Si no quieres compañía me puedo ir – Bromeo el pelirrojo que acababa de asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Bill!- Exclamo entusiasmado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asuntos de la orden, pero esperaba encontrarte libre. ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?

 

Matteu Beurk nunca había sido alguien que se intimidara fácilmente, mucho menos cuando alguien le gustaba. ¡Era italiano por amor a dios! Experto en el lenguaje del corazón por nacimiento. Y ahora no lograba encontrar las palabras para aceptar aquella invitación.

El silencio se alargó un minuto más, volviéndose incómodo.

-Está bien si no quieres. Seguro tienes un montón de cosas que hacer- soltó Bill algo apenado – Sera en otra ocasión.

-¡Si quiero! – grito rápidamente Matt al ver la clara intención del otro de marcharse.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

La sonrisa que ilumino la cara del pelirrojo era enorme.

-Perfecto. ¿Vamos de una vez o tienes que hacer algo?

La respuesta nunca llego pues las alarmas del colegio sonaron estruendosamente. Hogsmade estaba siendo atacado.

-Parece que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita.

-Ciertamente

 

Ambos hombres salieron rumbo al pueblo varita en mano, sin detenerse a pensar en que habían acordado tener una cita. Y ahora mientras corrían por el pueblo en llamas, desarmando a cuanto mortifago se les cruzara, la cita parecía un sueño lejano.

Alcanzaron a ver como Harry y el resto se encaminaba a uno de los edificios, agradecidos de que estuvieran bien, se acercaron.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –pregunto Bill.

Los chicos voltearon rápidamente con las varitas listas. Inteligentes muchachos.

-¡Bill! ¡Profesor Beurk!

-¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto Matt escaneándolos con la mirada.

-No- respondió Hermione – No del todo…Blaise, Ron.

 

Los chicos lanzaron miradas nerviosas al edificio en ruinas. Sin esperar un segundo Bill salió corriendo, llamando a su hermano menor.

-¿¡Ron!? ¡Ron! – gritaba el pelirrojo.

La escena que encontró era de lo más triste que Bill había presenciado en su vida.

Su pequeño hermano acunaba la cabeza de su novio con cuidado, acariciando su rostro, mientras Neville conjuraba hechizos desesperado, pero con una mirada triste.

-Es demasiado el daño, no puedo hacer más – susurro el chico.

-¿Ron? – llamo Bill a su hermano.

-Se suponía que tendríamos una cita mañana, para compensar la salida de hoy. Le prometí que sería la cita más romántica del mundo. ¿Qué se supone  que haga ahora? Él tiene que estar ahí, yo iba a decirle…iba a decir…y ahora no… ¿Bill?

 

Su garganta se cerró y las palabras fueron remplazadas por sollozos.

Si había algo de lo que Bill se sentía orgulloso era de su papel como hermano mayor. Al menos con los varones, Ginny era un caso aparte. Pero nunca imagino que tendría que consolar al más pequeño de sus hermanos, mientras la vida de su novio se le escapaba de las manos.

-Ron, tenemos que llevar a Blaise al castillo, quizá madame Pomfrey pueda ayudarlo.

Aun llorando el menor solo atino a asentir.

-Neville, ayuda a Ron, no estoy seguro que pueda caminar él solo, yo llevo a Blaise.

Afuera el resto parecía haber asegurado un camino fuera del pueblo.

-Ron y Blaise necesitan regresar al castillo, Dean, Seamus vienen conmigo, entre los dos pueden llevar a Ron y seria más fácil defendernos en caso de ataque.-Informo Bill

\- El resto se queda conmigo, vamos a sacar a todos los alumnos que podamos del pueblo. Todos en parejas o tríos, nadie va solo. – termino Matt, sabiendo que los chicos se negarían a abandonar el pueblo así como así.

-Tengan cuidado, los necesitamos a todos en una pieza – soltó Bill, mirando fijamente al profesor.

-Lo tendremos – fue la única respuesta.

Sin más, ambos grupos se separaron con la intención de reunirse nuevamente lo más rápido posible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Continuara-
> 
> ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ...Deja tu comentario, Kudos o lechuza !!


End file.
